The Nephilim
by Shorin Fighter
Summary: Dante joins Ryozanpaku. But a new more powerful demon threatens his new friends. Now he must reunite with his brother to kill the threat and save his new doomed friends (warning:rated M for sex, violence, strong language, and gore)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, so please rate and be gentle. This story is a crossover between DMC: Devil May Cry and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. The rights go to the original creators.**

**The Timeline of Kenichi takes off three weeks after their fight at the carnival. The timeline from DMC starts in an alternate version of Dante and Virgil's end fight. This time Virgil defeats Dante and uses Yamato to send Dante to an alternate universe (Kenichi's universe.)**

Chapter 1

Dante awoke in the middle of a dark and unfamiliar parking lot. A bright blue light lit up the night and a god like explosion destroyed several cars. Dante felt an excruciating pain all over his body, but especially on his back where his nephilim mark was. Dante collapsed on the broken asphalt, unable to move.

Dante glanced at a nearby sign written in Japanese. He was able to speak Japanese fluently but had a hard time reading it.

Japan? Dante thought, _How did I get here?_

People living nearby rushed outside in their pajamas to investigate. A woman in her nightgown spotted the collapsed Dante on the ground and rushed to his side to help.

"Oh my god!" she shouted, "Don't be dead."

Dante chuckled. He may have been in extreme pain, but he wouldn't die so easily.

"Don't worry sweetie." Dante answered weakly.

He tried to help himself off the ground, but the pain only got worse and caused him to double over in pain. A man dressed in pajama bottoms and a brown sweat shirt rushed to Dante's side and helped Dante to his feet with the woman.

"Take it easy." the man said, "You don't look so good."

"Oh that's sweet." Dante chuckled sarcastically.

Dante took a deep breath and attempted to heal his wounds. However this only caused him to collapse in pain even worse, his nephilim mark simmering. Dante screamed in agony.

_This is embarrassing._ He thought.

Dante ignorantly attempted to heal his wounds again, refusing to give up. Dante looked at the puddle of blood rushing from his wounds and looked up as he saw his surroundings start to fade.

"Oh no!" the man said worriedly, "He's going into shock!"

The sound became muffled and Dante found it hard to hear anything at all.

"Call an ambulance!" the man pointed at the woman. The woman nodded in agreement rushing back to her house, but being stopped.

"We can handle this." Dante heard a calm voice and saw two dark figures approach him.

"Vergil." Dante grunted angrily.

The final light faded from Dante's vision and he was asleep.

Akisame Koetsuji and Kensei Ma looked down at Dante. He wore a grey tank top, a black hooded coat with red lining and a British flag arm patch, black faded pants, and black army boots. His hair was black with the sides cut off and a small white patch on the back.

"Akisame." Kensei said under his beard, "Get these people out of here. I'll stop the bleeding."

Akisame nodded while Kensei knelt down next to Dante and removed his coat and tank top. The crowd of people looked at Akisame eagerly awaiting a response.

"GOOOO! HOOOMMME!" Akisame shouted scaring the crowd away.

"There." Kensei quickly said, "I've stopped the bleeding temporarily, but we should get him home so we can tend to him further."

"I agree." Akisame said picking Dante up and lifting him over his shoulder.

He and Kensei ran back to Ryozanpaku at inhuman speed. With Akisame carrying Dante and Kensei carrying his coat and tank top. They quickly returned to Ryozanpaku and Kensei held the door for Kensei when they got there. By that time most of the residents were already asleep.

"Let's try not to wake anybody." Akisame said opening the door to the main building.

Akisame walked to the back of the big room and set Dante on the floor.

"I'll fetch a bed for him to lay on." Akisame said leaving Kensei alone with the fainted Dante.

The tall Elder swooped into the room and stood behind Kensei.

"Who is this?" He asked.

Kensei looked at the Elder, not the least bit startled. "I don't know." Kensei answered, "We found him. He is pretty banged up."

Akisame returned with a small cot and set it down next to Dante. Shigure hung upside down next to the Elder.

"Who is he?" She asked.

Akisame lifted Dante off the ground, "We don't know. He is hurt though and he has lost a lot of blood."

Suddenly the twin pistols Ebony and Ivory fell to the floor. Shigure dropped from the beams and picked them up.

"Guns?" the Elder said confused, "Why would someone need to carry around such weapons."

"They are... dirty." Shigure said blankly.

Akisame and Kensei both tended to Dante. Kensei applying special medicine to Dante's wounds. He sat Dante up and looked at his back. He and Akisame spotted Dante's Nephilim tattoo which appeared to be a winged sword going through a ring.

"A tattoo?" Kensei asked.

"No." Akisame quickly answered, "That is not ink. It looks like it was branded."

Kensei applied medicine to the area of burnt flesh causing Dante to wake up briefly cringing in pain then fall asleep. Akisame wrapped the wounds on Dante's arms and torso then set him back on the bed.

"He should be fine." Akisame said, "He should wake up in the morning."

"That's good." Elder said, "Good he isn't dead."

Akisame suddenly spotted the necklace around Dante's neck. Specifically the red ruby on the end. Akisame looked closer at the red ruby which appeared to have red smoke swirling on the inside.

"What is this?" Akisame asked removing the necklace from Dante's neck.

"Now now." the Elder said, "Lets let him sleep. We'll have plenty of time to talk to him in the morning."

All of them headed off to bed. Akisame still studying Dante's necklace and Shigure taking Ebony and Ivory to get cleaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dante woke up to an unfamiliar wooden ceiling. He picked his head up off the pillow he was resting on to look around the room he was in. He saw a small table to his right with a small cup on it. Dante sat up and picked up the cup. He sipped on the substance unknowingly. He did not care what was in it, he was thirsty and wanted a drink. To his relief it was hot tea, it felt as if it was placed there recently. Dante looked around the old dark room. He saw his boots, coat, gloves, and tank top all neatly folded and placed next to each other. The clothes all sat on the left side of a paper sliding door.

Dante gulped down the last of his tea and got out of the bed he was in. He walked over to his clothes and slipped on his boots and tank top. Something was missing though. His pistols, Ebony and Ivory, along with his necklace gifted to him by his mother, Eva, were all gone. Dante pulled on his gloves and threw his coat on. Whoever had his property were in for one very bad day. Dante jerked open the sliding door and stormed outside. It was very bright outside, about noon. Dante saw in front of him several unfamiliar people, but none looked like demons. One was a very tall man with red shorts and a yellow tank top. Another was a short, skinny boy with untidy black hair. Him and the giant human battled in unarmed combat. However it didn't appear to be much of the battle. The giant was far faster and far stronger than the boy. The last person Dante saw was a man, slightly shorter than the giant. He wore a brown leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Come on, Kenichi!" He yelled, bear spilling from the can in his hand. "Your enemies won't let up. What makes you think Apachai will?!"

It was too late. The giant launched the boy backwards toward Dante's direction with a single kick.

_He will be a good start._ Dante thought approaching the boy.

The boy struggled to get himself off the ground. Dante got to him and the boy stumbled. Dante held out his hand to help the boy up.

"Thanks." the boy took Dante's hand and got to his feet.

Dante grabbed the boy's throat and squeezed it with all his might.

"Alright mother fucker." Dante grunted. "Two questions. First, where the fuck am I? Second, Where are my guns and necklace?"

"L-Let me go." the boy choked.

Dante squeezed harder.

"I'm sorry." said a familiar calm voice behind him. "It sparked my interest. I was only looking."

Dante furiously turned around and saw a tall man in jujitsu hakama along with the giant and the beer man standing directly in front of him. The man held out his hand and offered Dante his necklace. Dante let go of the boy's throat and took his necklace.

"Thanks." Dante said pulling his necklace over his head. "Where am I?"

The man smiled, "You are at our dojo, Ryozanpaku. We brought you here to tend to your wounds. And if I may, I will happily tend to your wounds until you recover."

"Hm." Dante wondered where his pistols were. "Where are my guns?"

"I... had them." said a calm female voice behind him. "They are... quite impressive."

Startled, Dante turned around and saw a woman in a small pink kimono hanging upside down from her feet. She held out, Ebony and Ivory which appeared to be cleaner than Dante remembered. Dante's attention quickly was off his pistols and on the woman. She was the most beautiful woman Dante had ever seen, and Dante had seen a lot of women in his life.

"Thanks." Dante said in awe. He took the twin pistols and holstered them behind his waist.

"Now you need to rest." The jujitsu man said. "Your wounds are far from recovered.

Dante felt a slight stinging all over his body.

"I'll be alright." Dante said confidently.

He took a deep breath and attempted to heal his wounds, but like last time it simmered and burned causing Dante to cringe in pain and reach for his nephilim mark.

"See." said the man with the beer, "Don't be a dumbass. Akisame is a masterful doctor."

"Apa." the giant said, "He can make you not hurt anymore. Whenever Kenichi almost dies, he and Kensei always bring him back."

Dante was not used to getting help from people. But they were right, Dante was still too weak to do anything. Dante looked at the jujitsu man who smiled and nodded. Dante sighed and nodded back.

"Okay." Dante said. "Thank you."

Dante held out his hand. The jujitsu man shook it and smiled.

"My name is Akisame Koetsuji." the jujitsu man said.

Dante looked at the beer man.

"Shio Sakaki." he said with a deep voice, and crushing his beer can and tossing it. "That's our disciple, Kenichi Shirahama." He pointed to the boy laying on the ground to Dante's left.

Dante nodded. "I'm Dante." he said turning around. "And what's your name?" Dante said in a flirty voice.

The woman dropped to the ground and landed on her feet, allowing Dante to catch a glimpse under her kimono.

"Shigure... Kosaka." she said with a blank expression on her face and a level voice.

Akisame grabbed Dante's shoulder and pulled him away. "Alright that's enough. We can all get a chance to talk to him later. Kenichi, get back to training."

The giant picked Kenichi up eagerly and carried him away.

"AHHHHH!" Kenichi yelled, "Why, Akisame!"

"Who is that guy?" Dante asked.

"That's Apachai Hopachai." Akisame answered.

Akisame opened the door to the room Dante was in. The two of them entered the room.

"Where the hell is he from?" Dante asked.

"Oh, he is from Thailand." Akisame answered. "And you are from the United Kingdom right?"

"Huh? No."

"I was just wondering due to the flag patch on your arm." Akisame stopped in front of the bed. "So you are from America, right?"

"Yeah." Dante answered, "Limbo city."

Dante took off his coat and tossed it to the side. He walked to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Never heard of it." Akisame said, "Is it a very big city?"

"Fairly." Dante said.

"So what are you doing in Japan?" this brought back memories to Dante. He remembered his battle with his brother, Vergil. One second he is fighting and next he is in japan.

_I didn't help you destroy Mundus so that you could take his place! I can't let you do this Vergil. _These words rang far too recent. _And I can't let you stop me brother._

Suddenly Dante came to realization. Wherever Vergil was, Kat was with him. Kat was most likely Vergil's slave. Dante had failed to protect her.

"Hello?" Akisame asked. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Dante regained focus, "Sorry what was the question?"

"What are you doing in Japan?"

Dante sighed. "I don't know. To be honest I don't even know how the hell I got here."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Akisame asked curiously.

Dante remembered the image of Vergil charging toward him with his own sword, Yomato, ready for an attack.

"I remember getting into a car." Dante lied.

"There is no use lying." Akisame said concerned. "I can tell when you are. It's okay, you can trust me.

Dante sighed, Akisame was good. "I remember my brother, Vergil. I remember the shine of his sword as it was swung at me. I was already beaten and exhausted. I don't know why, but I couldn't move. I remember a bright blue light surrounding me. Then I was in that parking lot." Dante frowned at Akisame, sure that he would not believe him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Very well, actually." Akisame said.

"Sibling rivalry." said a high voice entering the room. "I know what it feels like."

Dante looked toward the door and saw an short Chinese man standing with a mysterious looking bottle in his hands. He was middle aged with a long pointed out mustache and a round black hat. He wore a long green king fu outfit.

"Ah Kensei. Good you're here." Akisame said. "Dante this is Kensei Ma. He will be applying medicine to your wounds. Take off your tank top, so we can change your bandages."

Dante pulled off his grey tank top and tossed it on his black coat. He looked down and saw bandages wrapped around his chest and all over is arms. Akisame unwrapped the bandages on Dante's arms and got to his torso. Kensei walked up behind Dante and placed the bottle beside Dante.

"So what's the story behind this mark?" Kensei touched Dante's nephilim mark as Akisame unwrapped his torso bandages revealing it.

"A tattoo." Dante lied.

He had that mark on his back for as long as he could remember. He never really knew what it was, but he did know how to control it to heal his wounds and spawn his demonic sword, Rebellion. So why was it not working. Maybe Dante was just too wounded.

"That is not like any tattoo I have ever seen." Kensei said suspiciously. "And that is clearly not ink."

Kensei applied the medicine directly to the mark causing Dante to shout in pain.

"Sounds like your medicine is working, Kensei." Akisame said.

The burning cooled down and Dante felt much better, than he had before. Kensei applied the medicine to the rest of Dante's wounds making him feel ten times better. This medicine was the best thing he had felt in his life. Akisame wrapped his wounds in new bandages.

"You have quite a capable body." Akisame said. "Your muscles are very impressively developed. Have you had any martial arts training?"

"I've beaten up a couple martial artists before." Dante chuckled, "Does that count?"

Akisame chuckled. "No I'm afraid not."

"I don't know why my body is like this." Dante lied. "I guess I was born like this."

This was partially true. Dante Knew exactly why his body was like this. He was a nephilim, a crossbreed between angel and demon. Vergil's voice rang in Dante's head. Akisame finished with Dante's torso bandages.

"There you go." Akisame said.

"It should take about a week or so for you to recover." Kensei said, "Until then you can stay here."

"Thank you." Dante said. "For saving my life."

"It was no problem." Akisame said. "We wouldn't neglect someone in trouble. That wouldn't be decent."

"Come on." Kensei said. "I will show you to your room."

Dante got off the bed and pulled on his grey tank top. He picked his coat up and slung it over his shoulder. Him and Kensei walked out of the building and to a separate two story building. Dante watched Kenichi in the distance as he battled a blonde girl and was loosing. The girl wore a tight purple leotard under a white kimono.

"Who's that?" Dante nudged Kensei and gestured at the girl.

"That's Miu Furinji." Kensei answered, "The grandaughter the dojo."

"So she's a minor." Dante said.

"Yeah. so?" Kensei answered. "That doesn't stop me."

_I think I've found the old man version of me._ Dante thought. _However, that chick has nothing on that other girl I saw... Shigure. What a _hottie_. _Dante picture her huge breasts in his mind. _What a body._

Him and Kensei walked into the other building and stopped once they reached a rope dangling from the second floor.

"You can't climb now can you?" Kensei said.

"Huh? What are yo-"

Before Dante could react Kensei had launched Dante to the second floor. Dante stumbled upon landing. Kensei simply jumped to the second floor.

"I could have done that myself." Dante assured.

Kensei ignored Dante and kept walking. "Follow me."

Dante followed Kensei until they reached an other sliding door.

"Here we are." Kensei opened the door and Dante walked in.

The room wasn't much. It had a white sheet spread out over the floor and a small wooden dresser.

"We will call you for dinner." Kensei said. "For now you should rest. And don't forget to take off your shoes when you are inside. It is a custom her in Japan.

"Thanks." Dante said. "I will."

Kensei closed the door leaving Dante alone in his room. Dante kicked off his boots and dropped his coat on the floor. He lied down on the white sheet and closed his eyes.

Vergil and Kat ran through his mind.

_I can't believe I let him win like that. Why couldn't I move?_

He remembered seeing Kat cowering behind a trash can.

He remembered Vergil's words. _Humans are frail. They are like children. They need our protection._

Dante remembered battling Vergil as a child. Dante always won, being the one to help the other off the floor.

_Next time I see him. _Dante thought, _I will end him._

"Hey." Dante heard. "Dante-san it's time for dinner"

Dante rose from the floor, he had been asleep. Standing in the doorway was Kenichi, sweaty and bruised from training.

"Oh it's you." Dante stood up. "Thanks."

Him and Kenichi walked outside. It was night time outside and Dante found it hard to see much except the light shining from the building he woke up in before.

"That's our main building." Kenichi said cheerfully. "We eat all our meals there."

"Good to know." Dante said.

They got to the rope to the first floor. Kenichi grabbed the rope and started climbing down. Dante simply stepped over the edge landing on his feet. Kenichi got to the bottom and they both started walking to the main building.

"By the way." Dante said, "Sorry for earlier."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kenichi said opening the door.

"You know." Dante said, "Choking you and all that. I was in the heat of the moment I guess."

"That's okay." Kenichi said.

Sakaki, Apachai, Kensei, and Akisame already sat at a table. An other man also sat at the table. He appeared far older in the face as Kensei and was almost as tall as Apachai. He had long blonde hair and a long blonde bear. He wore set of long green robes and had red metal plates on the back of his hands. Kenichi sat down as the table and the man stood up and approached Dante.

"Hello" he said, "You must be the young man Akisame and Ma saved. Nice to meet you I am Hayato Furinji. But you can call me Elder"

Dante shook the old man's big hand, "Dante."

"Did you sleep well?" Elder asked.

"Like a baby." Dante said coolly.

"Please sit." Elder assured.

Dante Sat next to Sakaki. And Miu entered the room carrying plates of food. She smiled as she set down a plate in front of Dante first and smiled.

"Hi." she said, "I'm Miu."

"Dante." Dante introduced politely.

Miu brought in more plates of food and cups of tea. For Sakaki she gave sake. Not long after everyone was served Sakaki and Apachai began rapidly stealing Kenichi's food. Kenichi defended furiously.

"NO!" he shouted, "It's mine!"

Dante eyed Sakaki's unguarded sake and quickly swapped it with his own cup of tea. Dante confidently drank his win in one swig.

"So." Elder said, "Akisame was telling me about you. You are quite strong. He also told me of your battle with your brother."

Dante began to grow angry. Vergil was the last person Dante wanted to hear about right now.

"You lost didn't you?" Elder asked.

This struck a nerve in Dante, "Yeah what's it to you?"

"I'm sorry." Elder said, "That was insensitive of me."

"It's fine." Dante said calming down.

"Anyway." Elder continued, "I have been talking with the other masters and we could train you, if you like."

Dante considered the question. He was already a great fighter. He defeated enemies like a succubus and the giant demonic version of the news man, Bob Barbas.

"That won't be necessary." Dante said, "There's not much you could teach me."

"Really." Elder said. "Tell me how was your tea?"

"What?" Dante glanced at his still empty cup then at Sakaki drinking from his cup.

"Ah." Sakaki said. "Sweet sake."

He looked at Dante, "Nice try kid."

_He noticed. _Dante thought, _When did he switch them back. So fast._

"Now." Elder said, "Do we have enough knowledge now?"

Dante chuckled, "Nice one. I haven't met a person faster than me. You guys are something else. Okay, I'll train here."

"Good." Elder said, "What do you wish to learn?"

"I don't know." Dante said. "I usually use weapons. What do you guys offer?"

"Well I teach jujitsu." Akisame said.

"I teach Chinese kenpo." Kensei said.

"I kill using Muay Thai." Apachai said.

Sakaki gave Dante a confident look. "Karate."

"And Shigure-san teaches weapons." Elder said.

_Fuck yeah! _Dante thought, _This chick is badass. She is insanely hot and a weapons master._

"Sign me up for weapons training." Dante said.

"Ha ha ha!" Elder laughed, "Excellent! I will bring you to her after dinner."

" Awesome." Dante answered.

Dante hurriedly ate his food. By that time Elder was already waiting for Dante to finish. Elder escorted Dante back to the building where his room was. They both jumped to the second floor and continued walking until the Elder stopped in front of a door.

"Don't take it personally if she doesn't talk to you much." Elder said, "She can be kind of shy."

Elder opened the door but didn't enter. As soon as the door was completely open, spike traps sprung up from the floor in front of them.

"I'll disable the traps." Shigure said.

Shigure sat upon the rafters eating a plate of food. She flipped a switch behind her disabling the traps at the door. Dante and the Elder walked into the room. Shigure was no where in sight, but Shigure could see him. The strange american with the twin pistols. Why was he here?

"Hey Shigure!"Elder called, "I need a favor."

Shigure jumped down from the beams above. Giving Dante enough room to see up her Kimono.

"Sweet." Dante mumbled.

"What is it?" she asked in her expressionless voice.

"Well we have been talking and Dante-san wants to train here." Elder said.

Shigure looked at Dante strangely.

" He wants to train with you." Elder said.

Shigure's eyes widened in surprise. "Me?" she asked. Kenichi never wanted to train with her.

"Yeah." Dante said almost speechlessly, "I... If that's cool with you."

Shigure studied Dante's body. He appeared to have the same build as Kenichi. His grey tank top only make him look more muscular. He was definitely different than Kenichi. Dante already had strength and actually had talent. This much she knew by looking at him.

"I... will." Shigure said.

"Wonderful." Elder said. "Dante will start once he recovers. Akisame wants to wait until then."

Shigure nodded. The Elder motioned Dante as he walked out of Shigure's room. Dante left feeling exited. Not only was he going to learn better fighting, but his master was absurdly beautiful. It was a double whammy. Shigure on the other hand didn't know what she was feeling. There was something about this person that gave her a feeling she had never felt before. Perhaps it was because he wanted to train with her. Something Kenichi always denied and tried to avoid. Someone was actually brave enough to train with her.

Dante lay awake that night running Shigure's beautiful body through his mind like a movie. Dante was calm, he had not seen a single demon since he got here. What was going on? He was sure he remembered Vergil saying Limbo was collapsing into the real world. Yet the world seemed surprisingly calm and peaceful. The nature of Limbo always seemed confusing to Dante. The only thing he knew was how to get out. A part of him longed for the feeling of driving his demonic rebellion sword through a demon. However, he was glad he got to relax for once. His parents had been avenged and Mundus was dead. Dante had nothing to worry about for now. All he had to focus on was getting stronger so he could defeat Vergil next time they met


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dante woke up to the sound of screaming coming from outside. Kenichi's voice rang through the dojo. He sounded like he was getting killed very slowly. Dante jumped off his white sheet with Ebony and Ivory in his hand. He jerked open the door and rushed outside. Had the demons finally found him? Who had they killed? Dante jumped over the wood railing and out of the building. He raised his pistols ready to shoot any demon that was there. To his surprise no demons were in the dojo or in sight for that matter. Dante looked to a third building and heard Kenichi's voice coming from it. Dante rushed to the building and charged inside ready to shoot.

Kenichi, Akisame, and Miu all looked at Kenichi in surprise.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dante asked.

"G-G-Guns!?" Kenichi shouted in fear. "Guns are scary!"

Dante holstered Ebony and Ivory feeling the cold metal behind his bare back.

"We are only training." Akisame assured.

Dante looked at Kenichi who was on the ground and bruised.

_No demons._ Dante thought disappointed, _It's a shame. I kind of wanted to kill some._

Sakaki approached behind Dante, "Nice moves."

Dante looked over his shoulder and saw Sakaki drinking from a glass bottle.

"This guy is stronger than I thought." Sakaki laughed, "He actually has talent. Unlike our first disciple."

"Hey!" Kenichi shouted.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more." Sakaki said walking past Dante. "It might not take as long for him to recover as you though, Akisame."

Akisame didn't say anything, "Focus on your enemy, Kenichi."

Akisame grabbed Kenichi and began to grapple him like he was a pair of nunchucks. Dante was confused. If Kenichi had no talent why was he their first disciple? Dante sat against the wall watching Kenichi. Either he was very weak, or Akisame was very strong. Akisame threw Kenichi to the ground repeatedly. Shigure walked up beside Dante.

"What's wrong with him?" Dante whispered to her. "He obviously is way to weak to defeat him. Why does he keep getting up?"

"What would you do?" Shigure asked.

She had a point. Dante was no better. No matter how big or skilled his enemies were, he never backed down. He even fought off the giant Mundus even though Mundus was the size of a skyscraper.

Kenichi fell to the ground, "Are you going to give up?" Akisame asked.

"No!" Kenichi said confidently.

Dante then saw a kind of light in Kenichi's eyed. It was a sign of bravery. Dante looked at Kenichi and saw a bit of himself.

_Humans are frail. They are like children. _Dante remembered Vergil's insult to human kind. Here around Dante were humans that weren't frail. Humans that had the bravery and determination that Dante thought humans didn't have.

_You are far wrong brother. _Dante thought chuckling.

"What?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing." Dante laughed. "This kid isn't a total wuss after all."

Shigure grinned slightly and sat next to Dante against the wall. For hours Dante watched Kenichi get beaten, thrown, and kicked by each of his masters. Every time Kenichi got up no matter how much he was hurt.

"I wonder if this kid is even human." Dante mumbled.

Night time came and each member of Ryozanpaku sat down to dinner.

"So Dante-san." Miu began. "Do you like it here?"

Dante sipped on his tea. "Well it certainly is different. Even he is better than I thought." Dante gestured to Kenichi.

"People aren't always as they appear." Akisame said.

_Ain't that the truth._ Dante thought of Vergil.

"Apa!' Apachai began, "You should train with me too! You will learn the art of bare hand man killing!"

Dante laughed, "Bare hand man killing. That's a good one."

Dante looked at the Elder, "I can actually learn Muay Thai also?"

"Of course." Elder said. "Why not?"

_Interesting. _Dante though.

Dante finished the rest of his food and went straight to bed. That night he dreamed of his past and all the lies Vergil told him. He couldn't get them out of his head. What was he still doing here? He had to find Kat and stop Vergil wherever he was. However, Dante remembered the sight of Vergil throwing his final blow. Ryozanpaku was a necessary waste of time. Dante had to get stronger if he wanted to stop Vergil.

Dante's days went the same for six days. He spent his days watching Kenichi train. This was the life Kenichi had to live every day. Getting beat by five masters, every time he got up and never lost his fighting spirit. Dante was in shock that humans like this actually existed. Dante spent most of his time with Shigure. She didn't say much but always followed him whenever he moved. She was strange. Dante's nights were filled with dreams about Vergil and Kat. Not once had they left his mind. Dante was starting to get used to life in Ryozanpaku. The beginning to Dante's training was getting closer. Whenever Akisame and Kensei tended to his wounds, his nephilim mark no longer burned when the medicine touched it.

On the sixth day Dante woke up to the sound of a loud pounding on the dojo's front gate. Dante dressed in his grey tank top and walked outside. Lined up at the gate was a crowd of armed warriors. They were all dressed in black outfits and red masks. In their hand they wielded Katana.

"What's going on?" Dante asked Kenichi.

"D-Dojo challengers." Kenichi said fearfully. "From Yami."

"Ryozanpaku!" one of the men shouted. "We challenge your weapons master!"

_Shigure!? _Dante thought, _They are after Shigure._

The man caught sight of Dante, an unfamiliar person who he had never seen before.

"You!" the man pointed at Dante, "Who the hell are you!?"

This brought back the memory of the succubus Dante fought in the virility factory. He knew exactly what to say.

Dante chuckled and said, "Your prom date, you ugly sack of shit!"

"Don't anger them!" Kenichi shouted.

It was too late, all the intruders had their hands on their weapons.

"I don't know who you think you are." the man said, "But you will be our warm up. Men attack!"

All the men pulled out their weapons and charged at Dante. Dante ran back at them then in one big leap jumped behind them, his pistols drawn.

"Come on guys." Dante said, "LETS GET VIOLENT!"

The men turned around and charged at Dante again. They raised their swords and Dante opened fire. All the attackers dove out of the way and began circling Dante. Dante did not know who to target first. One finally charged directly at Dante attempting to stab him. Dante jumped out of the circle firing rapidly at his attacker and hitting him multiple times.

"You bastard!" one of the men said charging at Dante and swinging rapidly.

Dante blocked the man's attack with one pistol and shooting him with the other. More men attacked Dante, swinging rapidly and barely giving him room to fire. Suddenly Dante was hit with the butt of a katana, sending him flying backward and hitting the wall flat with his back. Dante's back suddenly began to burn in agonizing pain. Dante screamed clutching his nephilim mark, which was glowing bright gold. Dante tried to calm down but the pain didn't stop.

"Dante!" Kenichi shouted.

"Now!" the attackers shouted, "He is open for attack."

Dante's mark glowed brighter than ever and suddenly Dante heard the sound clanging metal. The pain had stopped. Dante looked up and saw his attackers looking at him in shock. Dante looked over his shoulder and saw the oversized hilt of the Rebellion. He looked at his right waist and saw the huge blade dug into the ground.

"Finally." Dante sighed, "Rebellion, I missed you."

Dante took Rebellion in hand and charged at his opponents.

"What are you waiting for!?" one of them said charging at Dante.

The rest did not move, in fact they were all running. The final attacker did not notice his allies' desertion. He swung his Katana at Dante, which Dante dodged. Dante dashed at the attacker and began stabbing at him. The man blocked most of them, but a lot got through. Dante's stabbing was inhumanely fast and continuous. The man jumped away from Dante and readied his weapon. Dante charged straight at the man, the rebellion dragging the ground. The man raised his sword to attack but was launched into the air. Dante then jumped into the air slicing the man repeatedly before they hit the ground and finishing by slamming the man into the ground.

The man was defeated. He looked up at Dante in fear.

"W-What are you?" he asked.

Dante picked the man up by the throat, "My name... is Dante."

Dante uppercutted the man and threw him next to the one Dante had shot.

"Take your boy with you!" Dante shouted as the man began to run.

The intruder picked up his wounded ally and escaping the dojo.

Dante watched the man run then looked at Kenichi, "You okay kid?"

Kenichi was speechless. He looked at Dante in shock of what he just saw. Dante looked around him and saw the rest of Ryozanpaku also staring at him. Dante had been caught, they knew he wasn't human. Dante did not say anything. Instead he stormed off to his room. It was all over, there was no way they would understand.

Dante jerked open the sliding door and entered his room. He placed Rebellion on his back and it evaporated in an orange glow. Dante pulled on his grey tank top and black boots. He had to leave. He was sure he wouldn't be allowed to stay here anymore. Dante pulled on his coat and left his room.

Outside the other members of Ryozanpaku had disappeared. Dante Jumped off the second floor and walked toward the front gate.

"You are... leaving" He heard Shigure's voice behind him.

Dante turned around and saw Shigure leaning against the main building. Her body shining elegantly in the light.

"I'm leaving before the scientists arrive." Dante said, "I don't need that shit."

Shigure looked at him curiously.

"You know what you saw." Dante said.

Shigure leaned off the wall and approached Dante. He stood still as she walked very close to him and stared at him.

"How did... you do that?" she asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dante grunted looking away.

Shigure walked around Dante into his line of sight. She leaned forward unintentionally allowing Dante to see down her kimono.

"I... want to know anyway." she said.

Dante sighed walking past Shigure and sitting against the wall. He patted the ground to his left gesturing Shigure to sit down. Shigure sat in the designated spot.

"I..." Dante hesitated, "I am not human... My parents were not human either. My father, Sparda, was a demon who was the second in command for a demon king called Mundus... My mother, Eva, was an angel who my father fell in love with. This kind of act was... unheard of in both hell and heaven. Mundus finally found out and went for the lovers. Eva had given birth to two twin sons. Me and my brother, Vergil. We are both the crossbreed between angel and demon... Nephilim. Mundus went for Sparda first, imprisoning him in hell for eternity. As for Eva, he came for her and ate her heart... I witnessed the whole thing."

Dante remembered the gruesome scene in his head carefully.

"I swore I would avenge her." Dante said.

Shigure hadn't moved, and her face was still expressionless.

"About three weeks ago I was reunited with my brother by this girl, Kat. Together Vergil and I went after Mundus. However, Mundus was connected to this thing called a hell gate which gave him his power. So the only way we could defeat him was to get him away. And the only way to get him away, was to piss him off."

Dante still felt satisfied by being able to cause so much chaos.

"We started by going after his major money makers. The Virility factory and the Raptor news network. I took them both down easily. But not long after our base operations was stormed by SWAT under Mundus's control. Vergil and I escaped, but Kat was captured."

Dante remembered how helpless he felt watching Kat get shot and not being able to help her.

"When going after Raptor news, a demon called Phineas told me that Mundus's spawn was being carried by his mistress, Lilith. Vergil wanted to use Lilith to get him away from the hell gate. But we ended up using her as a trade to get Kat back. I told Vergil not to kill Lilith, but he did not listen. He killed Lilith which caused Mundus to rampage. We finally went directly for Mundus and killed him. But Vergil had other plans from the beginning. Now that Mundus was gone. Vergil wanted to rule. There was no way I was going to let Vergil do that. He told me that humans were frail and like children. But after seeing all you guys I know he was wrong."

Dante looked at Shigure who still had the expressionless look on her face.

"Anyway." Dante said remembering the original question. "That's my story."

Shigure looked at Dante blankly. Dante got up.

"Believe what you want." Dante said trying not to sound rude, "I wouldn't expect a human to understand."

Dante turned around and began walking toward the big front gate. Shigure tapped Dante on the shoulder. Dante turned around furiously.

"I... believe you." She said, her face extremely close to his own.

Dante was in disbelief. Suddenly he noticed something, someone was on the roof. Dante backed up and saw Apachai, Sakaki, Kensei, Akisame, and the Elder standing next to each other. They had been listening the whole time.

"Everyone has their secrets, Dante-kun." Elder said, "And there is a lot about the world that we do not know."

"Yes." Akisame said, "It would be foolish not to believe you."

The masters all jumped off the roof and approached Dante.

"You don't have to leave." the Elder said, "We do not care if you are human or not. We will not think differently of you."

Dante looked back at Shigure.

"Don't go." Shigure said.

Dante looked at everyone else who were all smiling at him. These people actually believed him. And they didn't think of him as a freak.

"Okay." Dante said. "I'll stay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So who were they?" Dante asked at dinner that night.

The Elder looked at Dante grimly, "They were Yami."

Dante looked around at the rest of Ryozanpaku. The only ones paying attention were the Elder, Kensei, Akisame, and Miu. Sakaki and Apachai went about their usual stealing of Kenichi's food and Shigure was gone as always.

"And?" Dante asked unsatisfied by the Elder's answer.

"Think of them as our greatest rival." Akisame answered. "We have been at war with them recently."

"Can I help?" Dante asked.

The room suddenly grew silent and all eyes were on Dante. Dante felt uncomfortable as if he had just asked the wrong question.

"It depends." the Elder asked, "Are you willing to risk your life to help us and stick with us until the end?"

Dante laughed at the question. They were actually worried about his safety?

"I've been in plenty of danger my whole life." Dante asked, "I think I can handle it."

"Good." Sakaki said in a low growl. "Because there is no guarantee that you will survive. But as long as you're willing."

Dante laughed again, "I won't lose to anyone again. My brother was enough. I'll be fine."

"Well then." Kensei said placing a large scroll in front of Dante, "Here are our dojo's rules."

Dante looked at the scroll then again at the Elder.

"Um... I can't read Japanese." Dante said.

The Elder looked at Miu and Kenichi, "Time for bed."

"But-"

"Come on, Kenichi!" Miu said hurriedly dragging Kenichi out of the main building.

"Kensei, get Shigure." Elder ordered, "It's time for a meeting."

Kensei quietly got up and exited the room. Dante looked at the Elder who got up.

"Stand up." Elder said.

"Why?" Dante asked.

"I want to see how strong you are." Elder answered, "Just stand up."

Dante hesitated, then stood up. Sakaki and Apachai stood up moved the table out of the way.

"Now." the Elder said, "Using your fists, I want you to attack me with all you've got."

"Um... Okay." Dante said putting up his fists.

Akisame, Apachai, and Sakaki silently watched on the sidelines.

"Here I go." Dante warned.

He rushed forward throwing blindingly fast and inhumanely strong punches. The Elder blocked each one, but started to get pushed back after the first punch. Dante's punches were faster than even the masters on the sidelines could see. Suddenly the Elder threw a kick that sent Dante flying back several feet and landing clumsily on his feet.

"Apa." Apachai said, "Did he even attack?"

Akisame looked at Dante while stroking his mustache.

"Oh he attacked alright." Akisame answered.

"You actually saw his attacks?" Sakaki asked Akisame.

"I did not see a single punch." Akisame said, "But I did see when he pushed the Elder back."

"What!?" Sakaki was in great shock, "He was actually able to push the _Elder_ back!?"

"Impressive." Kensei had returned with Shigure.

"It seems we underestimated your abilities more than we had previously thought." The Elder said, "Your strength and speed is just above even my own."

"And I'm guessing that is a lot?" Dante asked.

"It is a whole lot!" Apachai exclaimed excitedly.

"The only thing you lack." the Elder said, "Is balance and fighting knowledge. Your physical attributes are ten times that of an Olympic athlete. So that is what you will be training in."

The Elder clapped his hands. The members of Ryozanpaku all sat in rows on each side of Dante. The Elder sat at the end of the two rows in the middle. Dante saw how they were all sitting on their knees so he did the same and faced the Elder.

"So you want to join our dojo in our fight against Yami?" the Elder asked.

Dante considered the question. He knew he should be out stopping Vergil and freeing mankind. However, Dante did not want what happened last time to happen to him again.

"Are you willing to fight off some of the strongest martial artists known to us?" The Elder asked, "And stick with us until the end?"

"Hell Yeah!" Dante shouted confidently, "If I am training here I will also provide my share of help. It's the least I can do."

"Good." the Elder said, "Your training will begin tomorrow. Also you should know not to fight fellow members Just in case you end up fighting Kenichi thinking he was someone else again."

"Ha! Yeah that's good to know." Dante added.

The others got up and left the room. Leaving Dante and the Elder in the room alone.

"Now." the Elder began, "Let me tell you a bit about Yami."

Dante put all his focus on the Elder, determined to catch every bit of the information he was about to hear.

"Yami is an organization who hold the morals that state martial arts should be used to kill the person you hate and to get what ever you want." the Elder said with all seriousness in his voice, "They are known as Satsujin-ken. We at Ryozanpaku hold morals that state martial arts should be used only to protect yourself and the weak. We are known as Katsujin-ken. The biggest known threat in Yami at the moment is a man who calls himself Kensei."

"Kensei!?" Dante exclaimed, "You mean-"

"No! No!." Elder interrupted, "Not our Kensei. The Kensei I am speaking of's real name is Ogata Inshiunsai. He was originally intended to be our first disciple before Kenichi. However I saw his dark intentions and he was denied to train here furthure."

"How do you know if someone has dark intentions?" Dante asked, "Because it's not like they would tell you the truth if you asked them."

"We can tell by the look in their eyes." the Elder answered, "You can tell if someone is evil just by the look in their eyes."

Dante tried to envision Vergil in his mind. He imagined Vergil's grey blue eyes, similar to his own. Dante looked but saw little dark intentions.

"Yami also has a second group related directly to it." Elder added, "It's name is Yomi. Their disciple group. After Kenichi defeated one of their members he was named history's strongest disciple. Yami quickly heard of this rumor and targeted Kenichi using Yomi. They were after the title themselves. That is basically how we started battling Yami."

Dante looked at the ground baffled.

_So this all had to do with that kid?_ Dante thought with an image of Kenichi in his head.

"What's the most recent news?" Dante asked.

"Well." The Elder quickly began, "About four weeks ago Kenichi and a group of his friends were attacked by a group of Yomi disciples. And who led them all?"

"Kensei." Dante answered grimly, "Was anyone hurt?"

"Only one was hurt." Elder said, "And he was in Yomi."

Dante leaned in closer to the Elder, "He had a friend on the other side?"

"Just because someone is on a different side doesn't mean they have to be your enemy." Elder answered, "Anyway his friend was Kensei's first disciple and a long time friend of Kenichi's. He was also the person he defeated to name him history's strongest disciple. The boy's name is Ryuto Asamiya. Kensei tought him a dangerous technique called Seidou Goui which uses both a person's Sei ki and Dou Ki causing the body to rupture and break over time."

"So what happened to him?" Dante asked.

"He is dead." Elder said gravely,"The clashing power of sei and dou was too much for his body to handle."

"So did Kensei know what that technique would do to his body?" Dante asked.

"He did not." Elder answered, "He used his disciple as a test to see the affects of Seidou Goui."

Dante looked at the floor. How could a human be so cruel. This Kensei reminded Dante too much of Mundus. Dante's anger began to rise.

"When do we fight them?" He asked through his teeth.

"We do not pick the fights." Elder answered, "If we can avoid them we will. If we go around looking for Yami to fight then that will just be violence."

Dante nodded. The Elder was right, looking for fights would make him no better than Yami.

Dante stood up. "Thank you." Dante said, "For everything."

The Elder stood up and bowed waiting for Dante to bow back. Dante noticed and bowed back.

"Welcome to Ryozanpaku." Elder said cheerfully.

Dante walked out of the main building and headed for his room. Suddenly he saw Shigure sharpening a long Katana on the roof. It had a purple scabbard and a makeshift bandage grip. The blade was perfect with no flaws about it and it had no grip guard.

"Cool sword!" Dante called.

Shigure glanced down at Dante and stopped sharpening.

"T-hanks." she answered.

Dante jumped onto the roof in one big leap. He crouched next to Shigure who had continued to sharpen her sword.

"Is it yours?" Dante asked.

"Y-es." Shigure answered.

Dante awkwardly looked at the surroundings unsure of what to say next. Shigure finished sharpening then placed her sword back in its scabbard and set it aside.

"What is your's name?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Your sword... What's its... name?" she repeated.

Dante spawned Rebellion in a golden glow. The giant longsword appeared on his back, he took it in his hand and placed it on his lap.

"Rebellion." Dante said admiringly, "My father gave it to me. My brother got a sword from him too. A katana named Yamato."

Shigure placed her hand on Rebellion's big hilt. "May I?" She asked.

"Sure." Dante nodded.

Shigure picked Rebellion off Dante's lap and studied it her own lap.

"It is... Heavy." she said. "But it's a good... weapon."

"Thank's." Dante said, "What about yours?"

Shigure reached behind her and handed him her sword. Dante looked at the sword hesitantly then held it in his hands. Her sword was much lighter than the Rebellion and Dante noticed.

"Hoo." Dante said, "It's pretty light. Where'd you get it?"

Shigure looked up from the Rebellion keeping her blank face.

"My... father." she said, "He left it to me... as a keepsake."

Her eyes suddenly lowered to a saddened look.

"I'm sorry." Dante said, "I know how it feels to loose parents.

Shigure said nothing. Her eyes scanned the Rebellion admiringly. She looked over it several times without talking.

Suddenly a small mouse scampered across the roof and climbed onto Shigure's right shoulder. Dante looked at the mouse wondering if she noticed. Shigure suddenly raised her right hand and pet the mouse lightly.

"Is he your pet?" Dante asked.

"Tochumaru." Shigure corrected.

Tochumaru leaped off shigure's shoulder and onto Dante's close shoulder. Dante looked at the small mouse strangely.

The mouse suddenly let out a loud, "Chu!" and hugged Dante's left ear.

"He... likes... you." Shigure said without looking.

"No kidding." Dante said.

He looked at the bright moon and yawned.

"Well." he said, "I'd better get to bed. Training tomorrow."

He and Shigure exchanged swords and Tochumaru leaped back to Shigure's shoulder. Dante put Rebellion on his back and it fizzled away in an orange glow.

_I can't imagine what she really think of me._ Dante said, _ Especially when I do things like that._

He hung off the roof and climbed to the landing of the second floor. He tiredly walked to his room kicking off his boots and throwing off his tank top as he entered. He flopped down on his white sheet and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile Sakaki and the Elder sat in the main building.

"So what do you think?" Elder asked, "Do you believe him."  
"Do you?" Sakaki asked.

"Of course." Elder answered, "It is very easy to tell the true nature of someone just by their eyes."

"Even if he is half angel and half demon." Sakaki began, "Should we be worried? Can we really trust him?"

The Elder nodded, "He may be rough around the edges, but he has a true heart. He will not betray us."

Sakaki looked at the ground then back at the Elder, "Is he really as strong as Akisame says?"

The Elder said nothing for a second then looked at Sakaki. "Yes."

These words sent spines up the seemingly fearless man's spine. Could someone really be that strong?

"Is he stronger than you?" Sakaki asked.

The Elder paused then answered, "Yes. That is why I believe him. Not because it is impossible for someone to be stronger than me. But because he possessed no Ki whatsoever. What I felt from him was something unlike anything I have ever felt in my life. But we should not treat him differently. Despite being so strong, I can tell he has went trough many hardships."

Sakaki chuckled, "Bring it on Yami.

The next morning Dante slept more peaceful than ever. He had usually been sleeping in until the sun had risen and everyone else was awake. This morning was different. Akisame quietly crept into Dante's room and lied a pile of neatly folded clothing on Dante's small wooden dresser on the right side of the room. Then he walked silently over to the sleeping Dante curled up on the floor and sound asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Akisame shouted.

Dante jumped up startled and his heart skipping a beat.

"What!?" Dante shouted with a strong, sleepy slur, "What is it? More attacks?"

Akisame held up a small clock, "No it's morning." He said calmly and not the least bit tired.

Dante squinted at the clock and tried to read the time, but it was written in Japanese.

"What time is it?" he asked in his drunken like slur.

Akisame made for the door and stopped. "About four. I've taken the liberty of laying out a training outfit for you. Come and find me when you are all changed."

Akisame slid open Dante's door and walked outside closing it behind him. Dante lazily crawled off the ground and stretched to try to wake himself up. He walked over to the pile of clothes on his dresser and spotted a small note which he didn't even try to read. He picked up the top piece and held it in front of himself. It was a dark blue Jujitsu kimono with Japanese lettering going down the spine. Dante set that aside and picked up the second piece of clothing which was a pair of black kung fu pants. Dante looked at the last of what was on his dresser which was a pair of dark blue socks that were split at the big toe and a pair of sandals to go with them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dante mumbled looking at his uniform.

Dante set the pants down and took off the pants he was wearing. In his underwear he walked around his room and picked up his regular clothing. He gathered them all and set them down in front of his dresser. He picked up Ebony and Ivory and looked at them admiringly. Then he opened the top drawer and set the twin pistols inside with their barrels pointing toward each other. He reached behind himself and picked up his pants and tank top setting them on top of Ebony and Ivory and covering them completely. Then he folded up his black coat and set it in the bottom drawer. He closed both drawers hearing a slight squeak when he did. Then he looked at his uniform critically. He rolled his eyes and picked up the loose kung fu pants first. He slipped them on then picked up the blue kimono. He studied it wondering how to tie it correctly.

"Screw it." Dante said slipping it on without tying it.

Dante slipped on the split toe socks and put on the sandals over them. He studied his new clothes and walked out of his room. It was still plenty dark outside. The sun hadn't even began to rise, but Dante could still hear the loud cries of Kenichi indicating that Kenichi had stared already. Dante hopped over the wooden railing and dropped from the second floor, landing on his feet. He walked over to the middle of the dojo and started to make out what looked like a giant hamster wheel. Dante kept walking and started to see figures. He walked even closer and saw Akisame and Kensei watching Kenichi run wildly on the wheel. The wheel gave no grace and didn't slow down. Behind it was a set of spikes pointing directly at Kenichi's back. Dante walked up beside Akisame in shock.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Kenichi screamed, "M-MASTERS HOW MUCH LONGER DO I HAVE!?"

"Just thirty more minutes to go." Kensei said in a cheerful voice.

Kenichi's face twisted in shock and fear. He continued to run being forced to keep his highest pace the entire time.

"Holy shit." He mumbled, "This is even more surprising training than I have seen that kid do.'

"Why are you surprised?" Akisame said without taking his eye off Kenichi, "After all you are the godlike being. We should be the ones that are shocked."

"Why don't you seem like it?" Dante asked while still watching

"We have seen a lot, but someone like you is way out of my area of knowledge." Akisame said, "We are all very shocked. We just don't want to seem rude. Plus by now we aren't surprised when we learn something new. No matter how outrageous or impossible it may seem. We have trained ourselves to be more accepting."

Dante looked at Kenichi. He showed many signs of weakness and vulnerability behind his martial arts knowledge. Dante could see that Kenichi still had a fragile mind.

"What about him and Miu?" Dante asked curiously.

"They might not take the news so easily." Akisame answered, "Especially if you told Kenichi you would never hear the end of it."

Dante chuckled with a fake sense of nervousness. "Ha-ha-ha thanks for the warning."

Kenichi continued to run and scream at the same time. No matter what he did the masters never let up.

"Why does he go through such hellish training?" Dante asked.

Akisame looked at Dante with a confident and proud look. "Kenichi began training here so he could protect the ones he cares about."

"Miu?" Dante said.

"Among other people." Akisame answered, "Anyway when he started he had no skill or strength whatsoever. He was the main target to many bullies most of his life. So when he started training here we created the most unforgiving hellish training we could think of so he could not only get stronger physically, but mentally."

Dante looked at Kenichi who still had the same horrified and wild look on his face.

"Thirty seconds!" Kensei called to Kenichi, "Keep it up just a little longer!"

"As for you." Akisame went back to talking without looking, "You already have all those things. You are brave. You are strong beyond belief. You have talent more than anyone I have ever seen. But you lack basic combat skills, so that is what we will teach you. And before you know it. You will already be considered one of the masters."

Kensei pulled a switch stopping the wheel and causing the spikes to retract. Kenichi fell face first and spun around the wheel continuously.

"You will start with Sakaki today." Akisame said, "Go and find him."

Akisame grabbed the wheel, stopping it dead in its tracks. Dante nodded in excitement. He was finally past his recovery and was allowed to start his training. Dante didn't know where Sakaki was so he decided to start near the kitchen. Sakaki drank all day so he was probably getting a beer. Dante walked inside and headed for the kitchen. He heard the clanging of plates as he got closer. He looked inside and saw only Miu at the sink. Sakaki was no where in sight. Miu turned around wondering who had just entered.

"Oh Dante-san." She said, "It's you."

"Hey." Dante said hurriedly, "Have you seen Sakaki. Akisame told me to find him for training."

Miu took her hands out of the water and began drying them off, "Oh he went out to buy beer."  
Dante threw his hand up annoyed, "Figures." He began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Dante-san." Miu called sounding troubled, "Can we talk?"

Dante considered the question, he had nothing else to do until Sakaki got back. He turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"Sure I've got nothing else to do." Dante said leaning over the counter, "What's up?"

Miu looked down troubled and confused, "Is it all true?"

Dante had many guesses as to what she was talking about.

"Depends on what you mean." He answered.

"Shigure told me." She said, "About you. And your abilities."  
Dante did not know what to say. Why did she seem more troubled than surprised.

"Yeah." Dante answered.

Miu looked up with much seriousness in her face, "Did you hold back?"

"When?" Dante asked.

"When you faced my grandfather." She added, "Did you hold back your punches?"

Dante had been found out. He had been able to punch enemies the size of buildings and topple them with ease. If he had gone all out on the Elder. Even if the Elder was as strong as the others said. Dante would have easily killed him.

"Yeah." Dante said, "It would have been too dangerous if I went as strong as he wanted me to."

Miu looked up with a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Most people with a lot of strength hold back when they first face an enemy." Miu said, "That way the enemy won't know their true strength."

"Wow." Dante said, "That's actually exactly why I did it. Have you seen it many times before?"

Miu nodded and they were left in silence.

Suddenly Miu looked up, "So you are joining us against Yami?"

Dante nodded, "Hell yeah I am. Those Yami bastards sound like real scum using their own students a tests."

Miu nodded and her serious look returned to her face, "You'll stick with us until the end right?"

Dante suddenly got the image of Kat when she said the same words. He remembered her driving in the night with her hood down for the first time.

"Definitely." Dante said, "I just hope that Kenichi kid can get strong enough to protect himself. Because I hate being a bodyguard."  
Miu smiled and turned around getting back to the dishes.

Sakaki poked his head in the main building, "Hey! Dante-kun." Sakaki whistled and cocked his head, "Let's go. Time to start your training!"

Dante rushed outside and met Sakaki at the door. Sakaki studies Dante's uniform. Particularly on his untied Kimono.

"Couldn't figure it out?" Sakaki asked.

"No." Dante answered.

"Whatever." Sakaki said, "Looks cooler that way I guess. Anyway lets begin."

Sakaki walked to the center of the big yard, Dante followed close behind him.

"Now." Sakaki began, "Let's start with your stance. Get into a normal stance."

Dante put up his fists and bent his knees. He put his left foot ahead of his right foot and waited for Sakaki to answer.

"This is pretty much the only stance you need to know." Sakaki said, "You don't need some over exaggerated stance. That will just give away your martial art."

Dante studied his stance, "Looks kind of like a boxing stance."

Sakaki got in the same stance, "Exactly." He said, "As long as you're protecting your head to your gut with your arms and everything else with your legs defense will be easier."

Sakaki let out a fast straight punch. His left arm was left chambered at his waist while his right arm did the punching.

"Copy that punch." Sakaki said.

Dante nodded and mimicked Sakaki's punch. Sakaki approached Dante and tilted his fist.

"Punch with only these front two knuckles." Sakaki said tapping Dante's knuckles, "Focus your entire body into this small point on your fist."

Dante nodded.

"Other arm." Sakaki said.

Dante obediently punched with the other arm chambering his right arm this time while his left arm punched.

"Again!" Sakaki shouted.

Dante punched with his right arm. This repeated a few times until Dante got the hang of it.

"Do this about a thousand more times then you can get to someone else's training."

Dante nodded and did as he was told while Sakaki walked away and started watching from afar. Dante punched many times for hours. By about four hundred he had already lost count.

_Fuck. _Dante thought, _What number was I at?_

Dante started over and continued practicing his Karate punches. By noon he was nearing six hundred until he lost count again.

"Damn it." Dante mumbled, "Not again."

Dante started over yet again punching with each arm every second. He was not the least bit tired. He was only frustrated that he kept forgetting what number he was on. Akisame walked up beside Sakaki while Kenichi sparred with Miu far behind him.

"He is already past a thousand." Akisame said, "He must have lost count."

"My time is already past." Kensei said looking up from a porno magazine.

"Apa, mine too." Apachai complained.

"Who would have known he would loose count so many times." Akisame said, "At least he is getting plenty of practice in. Maybe we should do this every day."

Sakaki nodded and walked over to Dante who was on his seventh try.

"You will not stop until you count to one thousand!" Sakaki shouted.

"I keep loosing count." Dante growled in frustration.

"No excuses!" Sakaki shouted, "Start over!"

Dante started over letting out louder numbers than before with each punch.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

"Keep doing this until dinner time." Sakaki said walking away, "Practice makes perfect."

Dante rolled his eyes and continued punching. He stopped counting seeing no point now that he had a time limit. Sakaki went through beer after beer getting bored watching Dante do the same thing for so long. Sakaki looked closely seeing how Dante did not remove his focus from his training. Silently Sakaki left the area to go relax. From the roof of the dojo building Shigure watched Dante making sure that he didn't slack off. Whenever Kenichi did she would rat him out to whoever was in charge of his training at the time. To her surprise Dante did not slack off. In fact he did not seem to even notice Sakaki left at all. He kept his focus on what he was doing.

Dinner time was nearing and Dante had already memorized the punch. Shigure had stayed on the room playing with Tochumaru the whole time. Kenichi never had this much focus. Also Dante barely complained, something Kenichi did excessively. Sakaki slid open the main building door. To his surprise Dante had mastered the punch already. Even he himself wasn't able to accomplish this in one day.

"Hey." Sakaki said, "When exactly did you memorize that punch?"

Dante continued to punch and didn't even look at Sakaki.

"Around six hundred on the second try." Dante said through a punch.

Sakaki was baffled, "Wait so you were able to master a move in a matter of hours!?"

"Seems that way." Dante said punching again.

"Are you even tired?" Sakaki asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Not one bit." Dante wasn't lying.

He had only broken a sweat due to the heat. He was even able to keep the same power in his punch the entire day.

"Okay you can stop!" Sakaki said getting annoyed and a little jealous, "Shit man. Now I know how much time to give you on training every day."

Miu poked her head out the main building, "Dinner!" She called.

Dante let down his arm. Feeling the unfamiliar feeling of having his arms down. He and Sakaki walked into the main building and sat down. Kenichi and Apachai entered after. Followed by Akisame, Kensei, the Elder, and finally... Shigure. Kensei rolled peeking up her skirt with a camera pointing at her butt.

"Hey, Shigure." He said flirtingly, "Eating with us today? That's rare."  
Shigure kept walking slinging a shuriken at Kensei's lense and breaking it. She quietly sat down next to Apachai and didn't say a word. Many thoughts littered her head. Dante was far different than her first disciple. Other than not being human, Dante and Kenichi had many differences. Dante was very brave while Kenichi preferred not have conflict. Dante was strong, much stronger than anyone in the dojo. He had much talent unlike the talentless Kenichi. But there was one similarity. Behind Dante's confident and spiteful tone, he had a softer side. He had the ability to be nice to anybody if he wanted to, just like Kenichi. This brought unfamiliar feelings to Shigure, feelings that she hadn't felt before. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let him slack off in her training. She was determined to make him the greatest sword fighter ever. She didn't want him to fall short of any standard set by a challenger. She looked at Dante, her frustration rising as the unfamiliar feeling grew stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Akisame sat in the main building meditating troubledly. The only light in the room was from a small candle placed in front of him. How could this be possible? Things like angels and demons just couldn't exist. The Elder walked into the room and spotted Akisame meditating. This was something he only did when he was troubled.

"Are you alright?" Elder asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Sakaki stood behind the corner listening. Kensei and Apachai sat in the room playing a game of go. Shigure slept on the beams above. It was very late and Dante, Kenichi, and Miu were already in bed.

"It's Dante-san." Akisame said, "I just can't bring myself to believe that he is some godlike being."

"Why?" the Elder asked, "What about all the stuff you told him?"

Akisame kept his eyes closed and breathed steadily.

"I try not to seem rude." Akisame answered, "I don't think he wants to talk about it. But to be honest there is a lot of other explanations that could prove why he has all of his abilities."

"I believe him." Apachai said excitedly, "I think he is very cool! Half demon half angel! AAAAAPPPPAAAA!"

"Why is it that you, Apachai, and Shigure are the only ones who believe him?" Sakaki asked sipping from his can.

"Well Apachai and Shigure never had any formal education." Elder answered, "So they believe things easier than normal people."  
"But where is the proof?" Akisame asked with his eyes still closed, "We cannot just go by his word."

Elder took a deep breath and remembered when he faced Dante.

"I felt a very dark presence coming from him." The Elder answered, "Something unlike any ki I have ever felt. And that feeling was followed by an incredibly calm and soothing atomosphere. I believe that was his demon and angel ki I felt."

"Come on Elder." Akisame said opening his eyes and turning around, "Let's be rational."

Kensei and Sakaki joined him.

"You really believe he is what he says he is?" Sakaki asked, "That isn't possible."

"How can we ever know for sure if he is truly what he calls a Nephilim?" Kensei asked.

"We may never have the proof that we want." The Elder answered calmly, "But the only way we will ever be at peace with the truth is to truly open our minds and believe. Either way if he is a Nephilim he will be a vital help for us against Yami and can even accomplish what I have been trying my whole life. He could change the world and make it good again. But we must care for him and accept him as a part of our family. You should talk to him about it. Maybe he has the proof you want, Akisame."

Akisame nodded and stood up.

"Well beside the point." Akisame said, "Sakaki, you said he mastered the move you told him in a matter of hours?"

"Yeah." Sakaki answered, "It kind of pisses me off that he didn't even have to put much effort in it either."

"Okay then here is what we will do." Akisame said, "Each of us will have a full day to train Dante. He will be given at least an hour to practice a move before switching to a different one. You should also remember that you still have to train Kenichi as well, so be sure to pay attention to the time."

The masters nodded in agreement.

"He should be at our level in about a month at this rate." The Elder said, "Maybe by that time We could have a serious match together."

Kensei smiled in agreement, "Now that will be the match of the century."

The next morning Dante was woken up by Akisame again at four o'clock.

"Good morning, Dante-san." Akisame greeted, "Get dressed, you train with me today."

Dante groaned tiredly and stood up. He had not changed out of his kung fu pants from the day before. He walked over to his blue kimono. He slipped it on without tying it and walked to the door. Akisame stopped Dante.

"Do you know how to tie that?" he asked.

"Not at all." Dante answered.

Akisame held open Dante's kimono and pointed at two strings on each side.

"See those?" Akisame asked, "Tie those accoss each other. Make sure when you do the left side is on top."

Dante tied the kimono as Akisame instructed.

"Like that?" Dante asked.

Akisame nodded, "You can roll up your sleeves too if you want."

Akisame walked out of Dante's room. Dante followed rolling up his sleeves as he did. Akisame headed for the hole to the second floor. Dante jumped over his usual short cut railing and dropped off the second floor. He stood in front of the building waiting for Akisame. Not long after, Akisame turned around the corner. He stepped back startled by Dante.  
"Which way did you go?" Akisame asked.

Dante pointed at the railing above, "I jumped over the railing. What can I say? I'm lazy."

Akisame chuckled and walked over to the middle of the yard, Dante followed closed behind. The darkness made it hard for Dante to see very far in front of him. Akisame suddenly stopped and stood still without saying anything.

"Something wrong?" Dante asked approachng Akisame.

Akisame said nothing.

Dante cricled around to Akisame's front looking at his face. Akisame's face showed no exotions.

"Show me." He said.

The other masters watched from various positions around the dojo.

"What?"

"Show me proof." Akisame said, "If you are really what you said you are. Proove it. Because I cannot believe you without proof."

Dante was already annoyed. Why was it so hard for people to accept the truth?

"Let's just get to training." Dante said.

"This is very confusing." Akisame said, "It goes against everything I know. Please show me."

Dante frowned in anger.

"You want proof?" He said through his teeth and spawning Rebellion. "I'll give you proof."

Akisame looked up with no expression on his face.

_This is gonna hurt._ Dante thought.

Suddenly he threw Rebellion straight into the air and waited. With a flash Rebellion came straight back down and went straight through Dante's chest knocking him flat on his back. The masters all looked at Dante with a strong face of horror and shock.

"Oh my god!" Akisame shouted rushing toward Dante, "You fool!"

Dante layed on the ground, the giant sword poking far out of his chest and his blood splattering the ground in a giant puddle.

"See." Dante coughed.

Akisame stopped in great shock. His mouth was wided open and nearly touching the ground, as were the other masters'. They watched as Dante got up and with the giant sword still poking out of his chest. He grabbed the blade and began to pull it out. He pulled out Rebellion completely and stuck it into the giant puddle of blood at his feet. Dante pointed at the wide open hole through his chest.

"Watch closely." Dante said.

His tattoo glowed bright gold as Dante healed the huge wound. The skin around the hole began to expand and form together. The hole was completely closed and left no marks or scars. Blood was left on his chest but no more came out.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Dante asked angered.

"Oh my god." Kensei approached Dante followed by Sakaki, Apachai, Shigure, and the Elder.

"You really aren't human." Sakaki said.

"I can't believe it." Kensei said.

"Apa! That was cool." Apachai cheered, "Do it again!"

"Don't do it… again." Shigure scolded.

"I have far too many questions." Akisame said.

"I thought you said I should be worried about Kenichi finding out." Dante said, "But just because I am like this doesn't mean I know all. In fact you probably know more than I do."

"How many Demons have you faced?" Akisame said intrigued.

"I don't fucking know!" Dante said.

"Where do they come from?" Akisame asked, "Hell?"

Dante sighed. He might as well answer Akisame's questions.

"Some come from hell." Dante said, "But others come from an alternate dimension called Limbo."

"This is incredible." Akisame said, "And your parents really were?"

"Yep." Dante said trying not to talk about his parents.

"Okay!" The Elder said, "Dante-san does not want to sit here and answer questions all day! He is here to TRAIN remember!?"

Akisame nodded taking a deep breath, "Right. Sorry Dante-san. That was very rude of me."

"Lets just not talk about it." Dante said, "Can we get back to training now?"

Akisame nodded and his interested smile returned to his usual blank and serious face. The other masters left and went back to their other duties. Akisame and Dante walked into the main building.

"Miu!" Akisame called.

"Yes?" she said cheerfully skipping into the room.

"There is a big mess outside." Akisame said, "Could you please clean it up before Kenichi sees it and panicks?"

"Sure, but why would Kenichi panic?" She asked.

"It's blood." Akisame answered, "I suggest pouring water on it. After that it should go away."

Miu gave a look of extreme shock. "Why is there blood on the ground?"

Akisame quickly thought of an excuse, "Just from our training."

Miu looked outside and spotted the giant puddle of blood.

"All that from normal training!?" Miu shouted.

Miu calmed down and went outside carrying a large bucket of water. Akisame and Dante walked to the middle of the room.

"Wait here." Akisame ordered.

Dante stopped and stood in the middle of the room waiting patiently. Akisame walked over to a door on the far left side of the room with a sign above it that was written in Japanese. Akisame entered the room and emerged soon after carrying two large statues. One was taller than Akisame and the other was about Dante's height. The statues resembles bald shirtless jujitsu fighters. Their hands were held close to their stone chests and their hands were held in grabbing positions. Akisame walked out the door of the main building.

"Follow me." he said carrying both statues over his shoulders.

Dante followed Akisame across the yard toward the dojo building. He looked to his right and saw Miu pouring water on where the puddle of blood used to be. Akisame approached the door and slid it open using his foot. He walked to the middle of the room and set both statues on the floor.

"These are what I like to call the magic throwing dummy." Akisame said putting his hand on the smaller one's head, "Jujitsu is more than being able to lift heavy enemies. It is about finding ways to submit your enemy without hitting them. We'll start with throws."

Akisame put his right hand on the statue's right and and his left arm around the statue's waist. With his right foot he stepped across in front of the statue and threw it to the ground with ease.

"Start with the hip toss." Akisame said, "I'll be back later to check on your progress."

Dante approached the dummy and mimicked Akisame's previous position. He stepped with his right foot in front of the dummy and threw it over his hip.

"Like that?" Dante asked.

Akisame nodded and walked out of the dojo building. Dante began throwing the dummy over his hip repeatedly. He often switched sides making sure to get used to both ways. The dummy looked as if it would be extremely heavy to a normal person. But it was nothing to Dante. Even a car seemed like a small rock to the Nephilim.

One hour passed and Akisame returned to the building like he said to check on Dante's progress. Dante was already on the brink of mastering the throw already.

"You are doing well." Akisame complimented.

Dante said nothing. He kept his focus on the dummy and nothing else. Akisame walked over to Dante as he was re-positioning to throw the dummy again. Akisame put his hand on Dante's shoulder. Dante stopped and looked at Akisame.

"Now you will try with a bigger dummy." Akisame said backing away toward the bigger dummy. "You won't always face the same sized enemies. You must get used to facing various sizes."

Dante stepped away from the smaller dummy and approached the towering dummy that stood at almost nine feet tall.

"For enemies that are taller than you." Akisame grabbed the dummy's hands. "You should not try to reach his shoulders. Instead his hands will suffice. Same concept. Step and throw."

Akisame stepped in front of the dummy and threw it over his shoulders. He set the dummy back up and backed away allowing Dante room to try it. Dante grabbed both the dummy's big stone hands. He stepped in front of it and sent the towering statue to the floor with a crash.

"How's that?" he asked.

Akisame simply nodded and walked away. Dante looked at the dummy again and stood it up. He stepped the the other side of the dummy and reached up grabbing it's hands again. He stepped in front of the dummy and threw it over his hip again. He set it up again and again. Each time switching sides and setting it back up again. This dummy was no heavier than the last and proved no match for Dante's immense strength. An other hour passed with Dante repeating the same routine over and over. Akisame walked back into the room soon after. By this time Dante had fully mastered the throwing technique. Akisame watched slightly proud and slightly jealous of Dante's rapid improvement.

"Okay." Akisame said, "let's get to an other technique."

The rest of that day was spent learning various throwing techniques. Each time he used different sized dummies. Some throws even required a specific sized dummy. Akisame stood in front of the nine foot tall stone dummy.

"This one is used specifically for enemies that are taller than you." Akisame said, "Watch closely."

Dante looked at Akisame as he stood back facing the dummy. He jumped up to the Dummy's head wrapping his legs around it's head. He spun his torso and shifted his weight downward. Sending the dummy over Akisame and crashing to the ground. Akisame stood up, brushed himself off, and set the dummy back up.

"Now you try it." Akisame said standing back.

Dante approached the tall dummy and took a deep breath. He easily leaped onto the dummy's head wrapping his legs around it and then jerking it over himself sending it to the ground.

"Good." Akisame said coolly, "Keep practicing."

Dante spent the rest of the day learning and mastering several techniques. Every time he moved onto a different technique Akisame seemed equally surprised at his talent and learning capabilities.

That night Ryozanpaku seemed more lively than ever. Everyone seemed more cheerful than usual. Shigure yet again ate in the main building instead of all alone in her room, yet she did not say a word.

The next day Dante woke up before Akisame could wake him up. He put on his kimono, socks, and sandals. He walked out of his room eager and wondering who he was training with today. He bumped into Akisame as he was about to enter.

"Oh." Akisame said surprised, "You're awake."

"Yep." Dante said, "Who am I training with today?"

"Eager to start huh?" Akisame said cheerfully, "You will train with Kensei today. You should go and find him. He should be somewhere near the main building."

Dante circled around Akisame keeping his back to the railing, "Just look for pink pages and nude girls right?"

Akisame chuckled and nodded. Dante jumped backwards onto the railing and hopped off the second floor and onto the ground. He turned around and headed for the main building. By now Dante had gotten used to the dark and was able to see very clearly as if it were light out. Sure enough Kensei was sitting in front of the main building on his head while reading one of his porno magazines.

"Nice girls." Dante taunted, " Will they be training me today?"

Kensei closed the magazine and stood on his feet, "No I will. Let's go."

Dante and Kensei walked to the middle of the yard. Kenichi walked behind him with Sakaki.

"Hey, Dante." Kenichi waved.

Dante waved back, "Hey kid."

"Hey!" Sakaki shouted, "Get your lazy ass over here!"

Kenichi rushed over to Sakaki obediently. Dante watched confused. He turned to face Kensei.

"Hey I noticed something." Dante said.

"We treat you two differently?" Kensei guessed accurately.

"Yeah. Why is that?" Dante felt slightly sorry for Kenichi.

"You and Kenichi are very different." Kensei explained, "Other than in species. You are already a man. And you have already had a tough life. Kenichi on the other hand isn't strong at all. Or brave. So we need to beat him into a man. With you we don't."

Dante nodded. Kensei's explanation made a lot of sense.

"Let's get started." Kensei said, "We'll start with kicks."

Kensei demonstrated several swift and fast kung fu kicks. These kicks were easy to master and soon Dante developed an entirely different fighting style. Before he used a slow street fighting style. But now he had the basis of a fast and swift martial art style. Dante swung his foot sideways in a round house kick. He pushed his foot forward in a devastating front kick. He pushed his foot sideways in a swift side kick. For hours upon hours he practice different variations of the kicks at a blindingly fast speed. Kensei stood several yards away training Kenichi. He stood with his front to both Kenichi and Dante. He payed more attention to Dante as he tried to spot his kicks and failed.

Night time came and Dante had mastered several kicking combos and grew very fond of his new fighting style. Ryozanpaku was just as lively as the night before. Dante looked to his left where Shigure was sitting. She still hadn't said anything, this made Dante very curious.

"Why don't you talk that much?" He whispered curiously.

Shigure looked over at him blankly. "I don't... know... I just wanted to be... around people... Why don't you?"

Dante looked away wondering the same thing.

"Can't think of anything to say, I guess." He answered.

"In your training." Shigure said, "You are far more... focused and quiet... than Kenichi."

Dante looked away trying to think of something to say.

"How do you know that?" Dante asked, "Have you been watching me?"

Shigure nodded with the same blank look on her face.

Dante chuckled, "Fu. That's comfortable." He said sarcastically. "What are you studying me?"

Shigure blankly nodded, "Yea...h."

_What? _Dante thought, _I was only joking._

He looked at her beautiful face. He looked at her big chest.

_What is she into me or something? _

Dante went to bed with the same question in his head.

_How awesome would that be?_ He thought.

Dante dozed off quickly. Eager to train the next day.

A dark being slammed his foot on the roof across from the Ryozanpaku. He had a brown, horned face and his body was covered with long black robes. His eyes were blood red with no pupils. A strong wind on dust and debris blew into the area, followed by a thick fog. He looked down at the dojo.

"Master." He said in a deep growl, "I've found him. We will take him tomorrow when he is less focused. When he is out of the way, this new world will be ours for the taking."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning a thick fog blew into the dojo making it almost impossible for anyone to see. Dante woke up more tired than usual. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. He stretched attempting to wake himself up. Dante walked outside past Akisame.

"Who is it today?" He yawned.

Akisame made nothing of Dante's early rise, "Go find Apachai. He is very eager to train you."

Dante saluted Akisame and hopped off the second floor to the ground. He rubbed his eyes and regained focus. He looked around the dojo which was covered in thick fog. He squinted his eyes barely able to see the walls of the dojo. He spotted Apachai running eagerly toward him.

"Apa!" He shouted, "Yay! Today I get to teach Dante-san how to kill!"

Apachai attempted to hug Dante excitedly, but Dante rolled out of the way.

"Chill out big guy." Dante said, "It's too early for that. Let's just get to training so I can wake myself up."

Apachai ran to the middle of the dojo and Dante followed him.

"Let's start!" Apachai shouted.

He gave a powerful upward knee strike, followed by two elbow strikes, ending with an powerful upward kick.

"Try that!" Apachai yelled.

Dante nodded and got in his stance. He gave the same upward knee, followed by the same two elbows, and the same upward kick.

"Apa! Good job!" Apachai complimented, "You are very good!"

Dante continued practicing the same combo while Apachai walked away. The fog surrounding the dojo did not clear up. A couple yards away Kenichi found it hard to see what Kensei was teaching him. The other masters kept and eye on Dante from afar. They were barely able to see him.

A dark presence filled the dojo. The masters noticed in worry. Nothing like this had been felt by them before. Dante felt it too. He stopped practicing, recognizing the feeling. A dark figure swooped into the dojo in a cloud of dark dust and appeared behind Dante. Dante looked over his shoulder and spawned Rebellion.

"I was wondering when you ugly fucks would show up." Dante taunted.

He turned around to face the dark cloaked demon.

"Dante, son of Sparda." the demon growled, "I have come for your head."

"And who the hell are you?" Dante said readying Rebellion.

"Kaze Oni." the demon answered, "But enough of these introductions. Kill him."

Kaze disappeared in a cloud of black debris. Six other demons shot out of the ground.

Their faces were covered by red smiling masks and their bodies were grey with black cloths over their lower body. They wielded slim swords with a red glare erupting from them.

Sakaki squinted in the distance wondering what was happening and unable to see completely what was happening. Shigure had the same problem. They both began to approach Dante.

The demons charged at Dante disappearing before they were hit by the Rebellion. Dante readied the oversized long sword awaiting for the inevitable portals to release the dream runner demons. Dante took a deep breath, his tattoo glowed, and Rebellion changed to two angelic shuriken, Aquila. Shigure and Sakaki got closer to Dante.

"Dante-kun!" Sakaki yelled, "What is it?"

Dante looked at them in shock, "Get away from here!"

Six mirror like portals opened and the Dream runners leaped out at Dante. Dante began to fling Aquila at the dream runners cutting them slightly and breaking their charge. Sakaki and Shigure looked at the Dream runners in extreme shock.

"What the hell!?" Sakaki shouted, "What are those things."

Dante flung Aquila rapidly around his body, hitting the tough demons.

"Dream runners!" Dante yelled through his rapid attacks, "Demons!"

Sakaki's face turned to extreme shock and disbelief.

"Wipe that look off your face!" Dante said spinning Aquila around his body, "They feed off your fear."

It was too late. Two dream runners had spotted Sakaki and were heading right for him.

"Shit!" Dante said, "Look out they teleport! Do not hold back on them!"

Sakaki got in a stance and readied to attack. He gave a single powerful punch, but the Dream runners disappeared before the force reached them. Shigure took out her sword. Dante flung Aquila rapidly at the dream runners killing one. Suddenly his tattoo glowed again changing Aquila into the demonic Eryx gauntlets. He punched the Dream runners using the punch Sakaki taught him. He punched the ground launching the dream runners into the air. Eryx changed back to Aquila. Dante jumped straight up. Aquila multiplied into four as Dante sent all of them spinning around the demons rapidly. Dante then spawned his angelic scythe ,Osiris, and jumped at one demon in mid air. He spun the oversized scythe around his body slicing the demon rapidly and killing it. Dante jumped at an other and changed Osiris back into Eryx. He gave several blindingly fast kicks followed by a powerful downward punch sending the demon to the ground and killing it. The Aquila spinning around the last demon disappeared and the demon dropped to the ground.

A mirror like portal opened behind the spectating Shigure and Sakaki.

"You two behind you!" Dante shouted.

Sakaki turned around in a readied stance. And Shigure did the same readying her sword. The two dream runners shot out of the portal at the two. Sakaki gave a powerful punch sending the demon flying backward. Shigure swung her sword rapidly in a flash of silver, breaking the demon's sword into several pieces. The demons did not let up and charged right back at them. Dante's opponent got back up and charged at him as well. Dante changed Eryx into the giant demonic battle axe, Arbiter. He swung it sideways sending the demon flying backwards and hitting the front gate.

"You two!" Dante shouted, "They won't give up until they are dead. They have no sense of pain. You have to kill them!"

Shigure readied her sword and sliced her enemy into several pieces and watched as it's body evaporated in fire. Sakaki readied himself as his opponent rushed toward him. He held back his fist and then with a single powerful punch sent his fist straight through the demon, killing as well. They turned from where their enemy used to be and faced Dante. Dante faced his enemy and with one big swing cut the final dream runner down the middle. Dante changed Arbiter back to Rebellion and looked at Sakaki and Shigure.

"You two alright?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." Sakaki said with a devious grin, "It was fun to go so hard on an enemy for once. But what were they?"

"I told you they were demons." Dante said, "They were after me."

Sakaki looked down baffled. "Geez. Demons huh? So you weren't lying."

Dante was annoyed. Why was it so hard to get people to believe in demons?

"How 'bout you?" Dante turned to Shigure as she sheathed her sword, "You alright?"

Shigure nodded blankly.

"HA! HA! HA!" Kaze laughed from on top of the dojo wall, "That was entertaining!"

"Hey!" Dante shouted, "Get down here and fight!"

Kaze laughed again, "You want me?"

Kaze disappeared and reappeared on the roof of a tall building across from the dojo's front gate.

"Come and get me!" Kaze shouted.

Dante looked at Kaze and rushed toward the gate. With a giant angel glide he was on top of the gate then he glided again to the roof where Kaze was.

"Should we follow them?" Sakaki asked, "Could be fun."

Shigure nodded and her and Sakaki rushed out the gate and ran up the wall of the same building. Dante landed on the wall with Rebellion in his hands. He swung downward and Kaze disappeared and reappeared on a different roof. Sakaki and Shigure got to the top and spotted Dante gliding to an other roof. They followed him jumping from roof to roof as Dante chased Kaze.

"Look below." Kaze said flying to another roof, "Doesn't something look strange."

Dante glanced at the streets below as he glided to the same roof as Kaze. Something _was_ strange. The ground was too perfect. Limbo wasn't this peaceful. Even the real world wasn't.

Dante remembered the aftermath of his battle with Mundus. He, Vergil, and Kat looked below at the broken buildings below. The ground was broken and the buildings were in ruins.

_What is happening?_ Kat asked.

_Limbo has now collapsed into the real world. _Vergil answered, _What was once hidden is now laid bare for all to see._

Dante came to realization as he jumped to an other roof. The world was too perfect to be real.

"Yeeeees! You noticed." Kaze said as he jumped to a dead end roof. "This is not the world which you killed Mundus in. You are in a whole different dimension."

Dante stopped with Rebellion ready. That was it. This was what Dante had noticed all along. The question now was how did he get here?

Dante thought back to his battle with Mundus. He saw Vergil open portals with Yamato and teleport. Could he have opened a portal around Dante during their battle together?

"I get how I got here." Dante pointed Rebellion at Kaze, "But how are _you _here? Did my brother send you?"

Kaze laughed, "That worm!? No! My master and I were transported here randomly when we were attacking a military base. My guess is we got here when you did."

"Enough!" Dante charged at Kaze readying Rebellion to stab him.

Kaze disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Dante turned around blocking the inevitable counter strike from Kaze. He pushed Kaze back allowing himself to step away from the edge and charge at Kaze. He glanced at Sakaki and Shigure who were about to jump to the same roof.

"Stay back!" Dante warned.

Sakaki and Shigure stopped in their tracks. Dante swung downward at Kaze. Kaze disappeared again reappearing behind Dante. He swung his arm which was covered in a long tattered robe. Dante blocked the attack and held it back. Kaze began to push Rebellion toward Dante's face.

"I see in your eyes." Kaze said, "Care for someone."

Dante struggled to push Rebellion away, but Kaze was too strong even for him.

"Who could it be?" Kaze raised his head and looked at Shigure.

"OOOOOH." he said, "The girl. Ha Ha Ha! Do you honestly think she would go for a non human freak like you!?"

Dante pushed forward. "Look who's talking, jackass."

Dante took a deep breath and suddenly Kaze was launched backward to the other side of the roof. Dante was levitated in the air. The aura around him shined bright red and flickered almost like fire. The hair on his head went from dark black to snow white. His Kimono went from Dark blue to blood red. Dante opened his eyes which had now changed from grey blue to crimson red with white pupils. Snake like red veins crawled across Dante's face. Kaze was launched into the air and began levitating as soon as Dante touched the ground.

Sakaki and Shigure looked at Dante. Shigure looked at Dante's demonic eyes in awe. While Sakaki looked at him in fear.

Dante charged at Kaze and angel glided at him. He swung Rebellion at lightning speed hitting the helpless Kaze every time. He changed Rebellion into Arbiter and slammed Kaze into the ground. Dante stepped back and turned around, deactivation the devil trigger. His kimono went back to its original dark blue as did his eyes. The veins across his face disappeared and the red aura around him did as well. However, his hair kept it's snow white color, now it was permanent.

Kaze got up and attempted to attack Dante in a finishing blow. Dante turned around quickly and swung at Kaze. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Dante turned around Dante quickly turned around and drove his sword forward. Rebellion was sticking through Kaze. Dante pulled Kaze downward bringing him to his knees.

"You!" He coughed, "But how!?"

Dante laughed, "Your dream runners are predictable. I would only imagine you are the same. I was right."

Dante twisted Rebellion killing Kaze. Kaze disappeared in a large fiery outline of himself. Dante put Rebellion on his back and it evaporated. The thick fog surrounding him cleared up quickly and the sun shined. Dante turned around and saw Shigure and Sakaki standing at the edge of the roof.

"So." Sakaki chuckled, "Demons huh? Unbelievable."

"Yeah well believe it." Dante said, "Chances are that wasn't the only crowd. More will come for me. I won't know when, but we shouldn't worry about them. We should just focus on Yami."

Sakaki nodded and the three of them jumped from rooftop to rooftop back to Ryozanpaku.

"So would you mind telling me what the fuck happened to you back there?" Sakaki asked.

"I used my devil trigger." Dante asked, "It's basically and ability that multiplies my abilities. It connects me completely to my devil heritage."

Sakaki's face was now permanent with disbelief and fear. He glanced over Dante's now white hair.

"Cool hair."

Dante was in shock. He took out rebellion and looked at his reflection in mid jump.

"OH my god." Dante said, "I look like I'm sixty!"

"No you don't." Sakaki said, "It looks pretty cool."

Shigure nodded, "I... like it."

Dante looked at Shigure. He was taken aback by the compliment from the beautiful woman.

"Your weapons were... impressive." Shigure said to Dante in mid jump.

Dante looked over at her. The sun shined off Shigure's curvy body sending chills up Dante's spine.

"Thanks." Dante said confidently.

The three of them got back to Ryozanpaku. Akisame and Apachai waited for them.

"Where have you three been!?" Akisame shouted, "I heard a lot of loud sounds coming from outside. But when I went to investigate I couldn't see and you three were gone!"

"You'll find out eventually." Dante said walking past him, "Don't worry about it for now. Come on big guy, lets get back to it."

Akisame stopped Dante in shock, "Wait. What happened to your hair?"

"Just a little change." Dante said, "Like it?"

Akisame did not answer. Shigure and Sakaki walked through the gate as if nothing had happened. Dante and Apachai stood in the middle of the dojo with Apachai demonstrating combos and Dante mimicking them. Akisame shook his head in frustration and suspicion and went back to the dojo building to continue Kenichi's training.

Dante sat at the dinner table that night. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Shigure finished her dinner before anyone else and went outside. Dante didn't notice he was too busy enjoying the night. All the other masters smiled as they shared numerous stories of their past. Dante didn't say anything he only listened to their stories.

"I really like your hair, Dante-san." Kenichi complimented.

"Yeah." Miu added, "It _really _looks good."

"Thanks guys." Dante said smiling.

The chatter continued. Dante had never felt so comfortable in his entire life. Suddenly he began to think of the demons. He remembered the usually fearless Sakaki's face of fear. Dante looked around at the humans around him. They had no idea the danger that had come here just that morning. The masters would be more than good enough to protect themselves against demons. The only problem was breaking them out of their defensive state to get them to kill a demon. There was another problem. Kenichi and Miu were far too young and still far too weak. Dante had been worrying so much on his own training that he didn't even think about who needed training the most, Kenichi.

Dante stood up and everyone looked at him curiously. His face said it all. He was ashamed of himself for being so selfish.

"Is something wrong, Dante-kun?" Elder said.

Dante did not answer. He thought of how to break it to them. How would he get them to believe him. Because now he needed more than ever for them to believe him.

"You guys I need to tell you something." Dante began.

Akisame waited curiously as Dante hesitated to say more.

"Yes?" Akisame asked, "What is it."

Dante clenched his fists in anger.

"You guys are so BLIND!" He shouted his frustration rising, "You sit here laughing and having a good time! But you fail to see the truth!"

The Elder looked at Dante with extreme concern. "What are you talking about."

"I..." Dante hesitated and looked at the floor, "I am not from this dimension. In the dimension I come from Angels and Demons war and affect the world greatly... When I faced my brother he did something else other than kill me... He used his abilities to send me here to your dimension."

All eyes were on Dante. Kenichi and Miu were in the greatest disbelief.

"When I was brought here. A hell gate was opened causing Demons to come too." Dante didn't care about them believing him anymore. They had to trust his warning.

"You guys are held by your morals that martial arts should be used to defend yourself." Dante began, "Now you must rely on your skills more than ever. Because this morning the demons were here. Even ask Sakaki, he saw them with his own two eyes... Ask Shigure she'll tell you."

The members of Ryozanpaku were completely silent and looked at Sakaki in disbelief.

"Sakaki." The Elder began, "Is this true?"

Sakaki still shook in shock and fear. He sipped on his Sake and nodded. Every face except the Elder and Dante's suddenly twisted into a face of great horror

"Yeah." He grunted trying to hide his fear.

"The demons have come for me and they _will _come for you." Dante said.

"What should we do?" Akisame asked fearfully.

"First thing is first." Dante took a deep breath.

"Wipe that fearful look off your face! You are only doing them a kindness!"

Dante circled the table to Kenichi who was speechless with fear. He slapped Kenichi hard in the face and grabbed the back of his head.

"You all need show no fear!" Dante shouted into Kenichi's face, "Be strong and be ready to fight!"  
Kenichi looked at Dante in horror. Dante let go of Kenichi's hair and held out his hand. Kenichi's fear shortened and he looked at Dante's sign of friendship. Kenichi shook off his fear and grabbed Dante's forearm. The other masters' faces of fear quickly disappeared as they saw their disciples.

"I will fight with you!" Kenichi said confidently.

"You are the world's strongest martial artists." Dante said, "I'm glad you all accepted the truth."

"How do you know we believe you?" Kensei said with his confident tone back.

Dante chuckled at the obvious question, "Because if you didn't... you wouldn't have shown so much fear. But don't worry. Demons aren't _that_ hard to fight. If you can defeat a master martial artist you can defeat the average demon. The most important thing you need to do is conquer your fear of demons. Because they feed off it."

Chills went up everyone else's spine at the mention of the word.

"But there is one problem." Dante looked at Kenichi and Miu. He pointed at both of them averting the masters' attention.

"These two aren't strong enough." Dante said, "You need to focus on their training more than mine."

The masters all nodded in agreement.

"So what do you suggest we do?" the Elder asked.

Dante smiled deviously, "Nothing... Let them come. Do not knock on the devil's door. Let them come to you. The less we face demons the better. We should just focus on fighting Yami for now."

The masters nodded in relief. The rest of Ryozanpaku went to bed leaving Dante alone in the room with Dante. He attempted to walk out of the building.

"Dante-chan." Elder said without looking at him.

Dante turned to face the Elder, "Yep?"

The Elder looked at Dante with a huge smile on his face, "Thank you... You are braver than all of us."

"Elder-"

"No." the Elder interrupted, "You warned us about the demons. You cared for us as if we were your family."

Dante was taken back by the Elder's words.

"You consider me family?" Dante asked.

The Elder smiled again, "Of course. Everyone at Ryozanpaku is family. And because you were so selfless and worried about Kenichi's training more than your own. I now name you... a master. You have the courage, wisdom, and fighting abilities to be a master."

Dante was extremely surprised by the Elder's words, "But Elder. You know I don't know any good moves. I only get by on pure strength and talent."

"You can still train with Shigure." Elder said, "In fact I recommend it. A master should always be training. We never stop being students. Anyway I am very glad you are here."

Dante looked at the Elder in disbelief. It was then he realized that the Elder wasn't lying. He turned his whole body toward the Elder and bowed in respect. The Elder smiled and bowed back.

"Thank you." Dante said.

"No." Elder said, "Thank you for caring so much for us."

Dante stood upright and walked out the door. He was a master now. He was considered a part of the Ryozanpaku family. Dante's inhuman heart warmed in happiness. Shigure sat on the roof waiting for Dante. Her feet dangling off the edge of the roof. She did not say anything. She only watched. Dante felt the stare and looked behind himself at Shigure.

"Con... gratulations." She said.

Dante looked up at her, able to see up her kimono.

"Thanks." Dante said.

He jumped up to the roof to join her. He sat next to her at the edge of the roof.

"You will not train with the others anymore?" Shigure asked.

"Well everyone except you." Dante said, "You don't seem to train Kenichi at all. Why is that?"

Shigure looked at her lap.

"Kenichi doesn't like using weapons." She answered.

Dante looked at her slightly saddened face, "Well then I bet you're glad I'm here."

Shigure looked up and saw Dante's grin. She looked away with a smile on her face. The first one Dante had seen from her. He looked at her taking in every second of the beautiful sight.

"I... liked your... shuriken." She said.

Dante suddenly regained focus, "Um... yeah." He said awkwardly, "Thank you."

"Can I... see them?" she asked.

Dante nodded and spawned Rebellion. Then he changed it into Aquila and handed them to Shigure. Shigure took them in both her hands, looking at them admiringly.

"They're called Aquila." Dante said. "They're angelic weapons."  
"Angelic?" Shigure asked.

"Angel weapons." Dante added.

Shigure nodded, "They make me feel... good."

Shigure handed Aquila back to Dante, "What about... the other ones?"

Dante changed Aquila into the demonic Arbiter axe. This time he did not hand it to her.

"Arbiter." Dante began, "Demonic weapon. Too heavy for any human to hold. Even I have a hard time handling it."  
Shigure nodded in understanding. Dante changed Arbiter into the demonic Eryx gauntlets and slammed them together.

"Eryx." Dante said, "Demonic gauntlets. Don't have much to say about them. They make my unarmed strikes stronger I guess."

Shigure was now very interested and didn't take her eyes off Dante's hands. She waited eager to see what other weapons he had. Finally Dante changed Eryx into the angelic Osiris scythe. This time he handed it to her.

"Osiris." Dante said, "Angelic. You should be able to at least lift this one."

Shigure ran her hand down the smooth silver blade of Osiris. A smile formed on her face again this time bigger than the one before. Dante looked at her smile which caused him to smile also.

"These weapons... make me feel... good." Shigure said.

"Yeah." Dante agreed, "Angelic weapons will do that."

Shigure handed Osiris back to Dante and stared at him still smiling. Dante put Osiris on his back and it faded away in bright blue glow.

"Thank... you." She said.

Dante did not know how to answer. He did not know what she was talking about. Dante looked at Shigure her long raven hair blowing in the wind and her long Katana laid behind her round butt.

"What for?" Dante asked.

"For showing me your... weapons." Shigure said, "And for... warning them."

"It was no problem." Dante said, "After all I couldn't let them find out by surprise." Shigure hopped off the roof.

"Come find me... in the morning." She said, "We will begin your... weapons training."

Dante watched her walk back to the dorm building and disappear behind a corner.

"Definitely." Dante whispered to himself.

He ran his fingers through his white hair and laid back on the roof. He felt a great feeling of happiness. A feeling he hadn't felt since he was a child. He ran Shigure's body through his mind memorizing every corner.

_The demons will return. _Dante thought, _The ones we faced today are not even close to dangerous compared to other ones. _

Dante imagined Shigure's beautiful smile. He smiled himself memorizing it and trying not to forget it.

_I will protect her. _Dante thought to himself.

"I will take a sword to the heart." Dante mumbled.

The Elder walked outside and looked up at the daydreaming Dante.

"Anything." Dante mumbled, "To protect her."

Elder smiled walking back toward the main building, "It's good to hear that. Hang on to her as long as you can then."

Dante shot up and looked down at the Elder. His face flushed red with embarrassment. Had he been listening just now?

"Don't be embarrassed." Elder said opening the door, "It's good to see someone getting along so well with her."

The Elder closed the door and Dante walked back to bed still running Shigure's smile through his mind. Using his devil trigger that day reminded him of his battle with Vergil once more. He remembered being cut, beaten, and stabbed by Vergil. He got pushed back very hard hitting a wall and hurting his back a lot. Dante wanted so bad to use his devil trigger, but his body wouldn't let him. Dante looked up and Vergil who was walking toward Dante.

_I don't want to fight, brother. _Vergil said, _I love you. I want us to be allies. I will not kill you._

Dante did not respond. Instead he charged at Vergil, Rebellion dragging the ground. Dante raised his sword to attack, but in a flash of blue Vergil swung Yamato, cutting Dante deep in the stomach. Rebellion fizzled away as Dante fell to his knees in pain. He looked up at Vergil. Vergil raised Yamato which was now glowing bright blue.

_I'm sorry brother._ He said swinging downward.

The area surrounding Dante turned blue and finally Dante saw it. The glimpse of the oval portal before being sucked in.

Dante woke up startled. He was in his bed already undressed and now sweating. Dante walked over to the door and poked his head out. No one was awake. It was very late outside and the big moon lit up the dojo. Dante turned around sleepily and went back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not** **to worry! The story continues! Here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Dante woke up excited. Today was the day he finally got to train with Shigure. He hurriedly got out of bed and put on his kimono. He tied it, rolled up the sleeves, then put on his socks and sandals. He slid open his paper door and rushed outside dropping over the wood rail as he went. He landed easily on the ground and looked around for Shigure. Kenichi walked outside following Akisame. This morning Kenichi wore a different uniform than usual. He usually wore white karate pants when he trained, and a t-shirt and jeans when he was not training. Today he wore a pair of black kung fu pants, a sleeveless white kimono with a chainmail vest underneath, and Muay Thai wraps on his hands similar to Apachai's.

"Hey Dante-san." Kenichi greeted.

Dante waved and walked into the main building. He looked to the kitchen where Miu was washing dishes. He walked in grabbing the top of the door way as he stood there.

"Hey Miu." Dante said.

Miu turned around, "Oh. Hey Dante-san." She said cheerfully.

"Hey do you know where Shigure is?" Dante asked.

"Who knows." Miu said, "I would try looking on top of beams and the wall outside."

Dante was a little confused, but walked out of the kitchen. "Thanks."

He wrapped his fingers around the sliding door and slid it open. Shigure dropped down upside down from the beams behind him. Her raven hair hanging down and almost touching the floor. Her large breasts hung down also covering her mouth.

"I am... here, Dan...te" Shigure said startling Dante.

Dante turned around quickly, "Woah. Oh hey."

Dante suddenly realized that was the first time she had said his name. He smiled, pulled his white hair out of his eyes, and looked at Shigure wondering how she hung like she did.

"Say. How do you do that?" He asked.

"It's easy." Shigure answered dropping down. "I could... show you... if you want."

Dante nodded in agreement, "Okay. Lets do it."

Shigure grabbed Dante's bare arm and pulled him into the room. Shigure looked up at a beam above her.

"Watch... closely." she answered.

Shigure suddenly jumped up and climbed onto her target beam. Dante looked and did the same with the beam above himself. Dante looked at Shigure who was facing away from him and sitting on the beam across from him.

"There are... two ways." Shigure said over her shoulder. "First... way."

Shigure leaned back and hung from her calves on the beam. Dante turned around on his beam and did the same. His and Shigure's face were now very close together. He looked at Shigure and saw her breasts covering her mouth.

Dante chuckled, "Nice."

Shigure pulled herself up and sat on the beam once more. Dante did the same and looked back awaiting instruction. Shigure crouched on her feet and gripped the beam between her stocking covered toes. She then swung downward and hung from the beam. Dante looked down and kicked off his sandals. He crouched on the beam and gripped it with his toes as Shigure did. Without questioning weather he would fall or not he swung downward and hung perfectly as Shigure did. He looked at Shigure. Her hair hung downward and almost touched the floor.

"Huh." Dante said, "Now I kind of want to sneak up on someone." Dante dropped from the beam landing perfectly on his feet.

"Let's... do it." Shigure suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Dante chuckled, "Is Kenichi in the Dojo building?"

Shigure nodded still hanging from the beam. Dante walked outside and headed straight for the dojo building. Shigure dropped from the beam and followed Dante. Her and Dante entered the Dojo building where Kenichi was sparring with Akisame. Kenichi punched as fast as he could trying to hit Akisame. He used every kick in his mind, but all attacks were futile against the jujitsu master. Akisame grabbed Kenichi and flung him toward the door. Before Kenichi could open his eyes Dante climbed up onto the beams above. Kenichi sat up facing the Shigure. Dante crouched on his feet waiting for Kenichi to stand up. Shigure held out her hand and helped Shigure up.

"Thanks, Shigure sensei." Kenichi said accepting her hand and getting back to his feet.

Akisame looked at Shigure wondering why she helped him up. She never helped him up unless Apachai nearly killed him with a kick. Akisame's questions were answered when Dante hung behind Kenichi's face. Akisame rolled his eyes skeptically. Kenichi cheerfully turned around to resume his training. If he had any feelings of relaxation they were gone from Kenichi. Kenichi's heart rose nearly to his throat.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Kenichi screamed in terror and falling backwards.

Dante laughed hysterically dropping from the beams, "HA! HA! HA! Now I see why you do that so much."

Shigure grinned.

"Oh great." Kenichi complained, "Now there's two people to nearly give me a heart attack."

"Sorry kid." Dante held out his hand, "Couldn't resist."

Kenichi took Dante's hand and was pulled off the ground. Dante turned Kenichi around and pushed him back to Akisame.

"Get back to it." Dante said.

Shigure walked up beside Dante still grinning. "Come on." She said grabbing Dante's wrist, "Lets... get to... training."

Dante nodded still smiling from his success. The two walked out of the dojo building and headed for the middle of the yard. Kenichi rubbed the back of his head walking back to Akisame.

"Seriously." Kenichi said, "Did she _really _have to teach him that!?"

Akisame stroked his mustache. "Those two..." He said.

"EH?"

"Those two make quite the pair." Akisame finished.

"Tell me about it." Kenichi said getting back into his stance.

* * *

Dante and Shigure walked to the middle of the big open yard.

"Wait... here." Shigure insisted.

Dante nodded, "Sure."

Shigure walked back to the dorm building. Minutes later she returned carrying a katana. She handed it to Dante. He held it in his hands and unsheathed it looking at it's blade glistening in the sunlight. The weight of the katana was impossibly light. Especially compared to Arbiter's.

"Um... I already have a sword." Dante insisted.

"You should use... this one... for training... trust me." Shigure said over her shoulder getting a acceptable distance from Dante.

Dante looked at the sword. It had a red scabbard and a black wrapped grip. The grip guard was shaped like a hexagon and hat a detailed dragon design on it.

"There are many ways... to hold... a katana." Shigure said.

She took off her own sword off her back and held it to her left hip. This position reminded Dante of Vergil's own stance.

"This stance has... several drawing techniques." She said.

Shigure took out tilted her sword sideways to where the curve of it was against her hip. She unsheathed her sword and swung it to the right. For a normal person that move would have been impossible to see, but Dante was able to see it perfectly. Shigure then placed the back of the katana against it's purple scabbard and guided it back in.

"Your... turn." Shigure said.

Dante nodded and got in the same position. He lied the curve of the katana's red scabbard against his left hip. Then he gave a swing to the right. The swing wasn't nearly as fast as he could. Dante only wanted to allow Shigure to see his attack and correct any mistakes.

Shigure nodded, "Goo...d."

Shigure placed her katana against her left hip again. This time the curve was pointing toward the sky. Dante knew she was about to do an upward cut. As predicted she swung upward and and placed her katana back in it's scabbard in a matter of seconds.

Dante waited for Shigure to look indicating for him to try it. When she did Dante placed the katana at his left hip and gave an upward strike again at moderate speed. Dante placed the edge of the blade against the red scabbard and guided the sword back in. He looked over at Shigure.

"Good." Shigure said, "Now another... stance."

Shigure slung her sword onto her back once more. Dante did the same with the sword in his hands. She walked over to the big tree in the middle of the yard. He mimicked Shigure as she placed her hands on the hilt of her katana. Suddenly her katana was parallel to the ground and a leaf from the tree was floating slowly toward the ground.

"Quickly!" She shouted.

Dante eyed the leaf and in no more than a second the katana in his hands was out of it's red scabbard and parallel to the ground. Before the sound hit the leaf was split perfectly in half. Shigure placed her sword in its purple scabbard and Dante did the same.

"Im...pressive." She said, "You even figure out... how to do... that move."

Dante sheathed the katana in the crimson scabbard, "What can I say? I'm a quick learner."

Shigure looked at Dante with intense seriousness she gripped her sword tightly and eyed Dante. Dante looked back in confusion, what was she up to? Her eyes showed that of intense hostility. She took a step forward with her hand raised to her hilt on her back. In nearly a second there was a fresh tear across Dante's blue kimono. Shigure was now behind Dante facing away from him with her sword now parallel to the ground once more. Dante looked at the tear and suddenly realized that Shigure had attacked him.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Dante asked confused and turning toward Shigure.

She said nothing. Instead her response was an exact cut like her previous one this time going across Dante's pecs.

"Now..." Shigure said, "Show me what you're... made of."

"What!?" Dante said with his arms out showing no aggression toward her, "Why?"

"You should always... fight your allies." Shigure said, "To improve each other's... flaws."

Dante remembered the Elders conditions to Dante staying at Ryozanpaku. He took a step back with no intention to fight Shigure.

"But I thought fights weren't allowed." Dante said thinking she would stop her aggression.

"Then we will... spar." Shigure said, "Don't be... rude... lets go."

_Rude?_ Dante thought confused. He saw Shigure crouch down like a lion about to pounce. _I was being rude?_

Shigure dashed forward leaving a silver outline of herself where she was just standing. Dante looked at her charge and gave in to his urge to fight. He reached up and grabbed the hilt of the Katana on his back. Shigure was now at a dangerously close range. She now had enough room to cut Dante. He quickly thought on instinct and front flipped over Shigure, drawing the sword in mid air. He landed flat on his feet and turned to face Shigure who had already turned around to attack. Dante lifted the Katana over his shoulder blocking Shigure's immediate attack. Their swords clashed in a flash of bright yellow sparks. Shigure jumped backwards to an acceptable distance from Dante.

"Sparring huh?" Dante said in a flirty voice, "Okay. Lets dance."

This time Dante dashed forward. Shigure braced herself for the attack lifting her sword to her head level and pointing it at Dante who had his Katana crossed to his left side ready to swipe to the right. Suddenly Dante felt a sudden urge to withdraw. He was, after all, facing a human. There was no way she could keep up with Dante. But if it was rude to not spar with her, how rude was it to hold back? Without thinking Dante slowed down his swing and watched Shigure easily toss it to the side. Dante was thrown past Shigure by her defense. He turned back around to face her.

"You... held back." Shigure said disappointingly, "Why did you... hold back?"

Dante pulled himself together and got into a defensive stance, "The odds aren't fair. I don't want to hurt you."

A small smile formed at the corner of Shigure's mouth, "Why don't you see... if you need to... hold back... before you do."

Dante shrugged off his previous feelings of withdraw and took up an offensive stance. Holding his sword up to his head and pointing it at Shigure who was in a sort of fencing stance. Dante charged forward ready to strike. He chambered his sword backward to gain momentum in the swing. He got within range of Shigure and in less than half a second he had swung. However, his strike was futile. Shigure had blocked the inhumanly fast attack with ease and held Dante's sword away. She looked at him with an expression that simply said, "I told you so."

"See." Shigure said, "You may have... the upper hand... in physical attributes... but you have not yet... learned to become... one with your... weapon."

Dante disengaged and dropped his stance in disbelief. Shigure was able to fend off his attack by pure skill. Dante wasn't worried about hurting her now that he knew she was the better fighter. He regained his fighting mood and took up a stance mimicking Shigure's previous fencing stance. Both fighters now had their bodies sideways. Their swords were readied and their unused hands were on their hip.

"If you can... disarm me." Shigure said, "You can... keep that."

Dante took a confident smile and broke into a run. He crossed his blade hand across his body, ready to swing the katana to the right. Shigure blocked the attack and used Dante's momentum to toss him past herself. Dante stumbled past her, then he regained his footing and turned around to face her.

_She's better than I thought._ Dante said, _she has quite a lot of skill._

Dante began to charge in to attack Shigure again. The katana in his hands dragging the ground and creating a line in the dirt as he went. Dante swung downward into Shigure's instant block. He pulled the katana back and took another swing to the right, this one was also blocked by Shigure. Dante leaped over Shigure while throwing rapid slices at her. Shigure ducked down while blocking all of the attacks.

_She's fast. _Dante thought, _Any normal human wouldn't be able to see one bit of those attacks._

Shigure held her blade horizontally above her head and faced Dante. He quickly stepped forward and sliced downward followed by an immediate upward cut. Both of these attacks were instinctively blocked by Shigure. Dante took one last step forward and began swinging again. He aimed mostly for the hilt of Shigure's sword, trying not to aim for her vital points. Shigure quickly learned his pattern of attacks and was easily able to anticipate them. She finally took up an offensive stance and began to swing at Dante who blocked and dodged all of the attacks. Shigure swung high on Dante aiming for his neck. Dante quickly rolled out of the way of the swing. Before he could face Shigure again, she was already attacking him. She swung at his hilt with the back of her sword knocking the blade out of his hands.

She pointed the tip of her Katana at his throat, "I... win."

Shigure withdrew her sword and placed it back in her scabbard. Dante stood up and picked the Katana off the ground placing it back in the scabbard on his back.

"Your fighting needs more... refining." Shigure said, "You must respect you weapons... before you can master... them."

"What do you mean?" Dante asked

Shigure took out her sword and held the hilt in her left hand, and the blade in her right hand.

"Your weapon must be viewed... as a part... of your body." she answered calmly, "If you use a weapon... for it's strength alone... you can never... become its master."

Dante nodded in understanding. Shigure placed her sword back in its scabbard and turned toward the dojo building. She motioned Dante in her direction and he eagerly followed her. They walked into the now empty dojo building and walked to the center of the room.

"There are not many... specific moves... you can learn in weaponry." Shigure said, "So the best practice... is combat."

Shigure unsheathed her sword and took up an offensive stance once more.

"Try again... Dante." She said.

Dante grinned at the challenge and accepted it. He took out the sword on his back and pointed it at Shigure.

* * *

The rest of that day was filled with battles similar to the first. Dante always had the upper hand in strength and speed, but Shigure had much more skill than he did. For this reason Shigure was always the one to disarm Dante. By the end of that day, Dante had not won a single match against Shigure.

"So Dante." Kensei said, "Were you able to defeat her?"

Dante grinned, "No."

He looked over at Shigure who was innocently eating her food.

"The prodigy of sword and master of all weaponry." Elder said, "They don't call her that for nothing. but don't give up. You'll manage the task eventually."

* * *

Dante spent every day for two weeks going through the same routine as the first. He would spar with Shigure all day trying his hardest to even get a cut on his master, it was futile. No matter how fast Dante swung the katana, he was never able to cut her. By each passing day, Dante became very familiar with the new weapon. He memorized its weight and even remembered every detail of the long Katana he used against Shigure. After every day Shigure took back the sword and kept it in her room.

* * *

One day Dante woke up like every other day. He slipped on his kimono and usual sandal shoe combination and went outside looking for Shigure. However, today was different. He reached the main building and saw Shigure putting on a white trench coat. She looked as if she was going on a trip.

"Hey, Shigure." He greeted casually, "Going somewhere?"

Shigure glanced up at Dante, "Yea...h."

This was the first time Shigure was going somewhere since Dante arrived at Ryozanpaku.

"Where to?" he asked curiously.

Shigure began to wrap her katana in a pink wrapping paper.

"I'm going... sword hunting." She answered, "Do you want to... come?"

Dante considered the sudden question. _Why is she hunting swords? _He wondered, _Still might be cool to go._

"Sure." Dante answered, "Um... I guess I'll go get ready."

Dante wondered why he agreed to go with her without question. He didn't even ask her why. It was not safety, after all he didn't have to worry about dying. Maybe it was because he hadn't left the dojo since his encounter with Kaze. If anything, Dante was getting a little stir crazy.

Dante slid open his paper screen and entered his room. He walked over to his dresser and untied his kimono, pulled off his pants, and took of his foot wear. He opened his top drawer and took out his jeans and tank top. Dante stood up and pulled on his jeans hurriedly. All of a sudden there was a knock at Dante's door.

"Come in." Dante said looking at his dirty tank top.

Kenichi entered carrying a basket. "Hey Dante-kun. Just coming to pick up laundry."

He spotted Dante's training uniform which he usually wore on the floor.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kenichi asked curiously.

"Yeah. With Shigure." Dante said.

"Sword hunting?" Kenichi asked.

Dante nodded picking up his kimono and kung fu pants and tossing them into the basket in Kenichi's hands.

"I just have one word of advice." Kenichi said nervously, "Stay clear of the onsens."

Dante looked up trying to remember what an onsen was.

"What is that exactly?" Dante asked.

"An out door bath." Kenichi added, "But trust me. Bad things happened when I went with her. Especially in the onsen."

Dante nodded, "Will do."

He looked down again at his dirty tank top. "Hey, do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?"

Kenichi nodded and walked out the door, "One second!"

Dante turned around and approached his dresser again, pulling out the bottom drawer. He began to close the top drawer but stopped himself once he spotted Ebony and Ivory.

_Should I take them? _Dante wondered, _I don't really need them. Even if I do come across demons. But I could always use them to scare any human we fight._

He heard Kenichi coming down the hallway. Dante picked up Ebony and Ivory and holstered them behind his waist.

_Might as well. _Dante thought to himself.

Kenichi slid open the door and entered carrying a red t-shirt.  
"Here." Kenichi said, "It was the biggest one I had."

Dante took the shirt and slipped it over his head. The shirt was a perfect fit.

"You can keep that one." Kenichi said, "I don't mind."

Dante nodded, "Thanks."

He turned around and pulled his coat out of the bottom drawer. Kenichi spotted the twin pistols as soon as Dante turned around.

"Why do you have those, Dante-san?" Kenichi asked fearfully.

Dante closed his drawer and slung his black coat over his shoulder.

"They're fun to use with swords." Dante said, "Plus they scare people away."

He walked past Kenichi and walked outside jumping off the second floor. He looked to the main building and saw Shigure with her wrapped sword slung over her back. In her hand she carried a second sword, this one was wrapped in red paper.

"Okay." Dante said, "Lets go."

Shigure stopped him and held the second package to his chest.

"You'll need... this." She said.

Dante held the package in his hand instantly recognizing the feel of the package as the sword he sparred with. He looked at Shigure who simply nodded in approval. The two left out the big gate to start their trip.

"So." the Elder said poking his head out the gate, "He's finally getting out of the house."

Akisame watched with the Elder as both Dante and Shigure made for the train station.

"Good." Akisame said, "It's time Yami learned of our new master."

* * *

**A/N: Now Dante is training to acquire a new weapon. But the weapon symbolizes more than just a new tool. It signifies when his skills are fully developed.**

**Next chapter. Dante learns of Shigure's past and Yami discovers Ryozanpaku's new master. Until then.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dante and Shigure on the sidewalk along the side of a long train track. The sun beat down on Dante's now shoulder length hair and made his coat feel warmer than it usually did. Shigure on the other hand seemed unaffected by the heat and had kept her eyes forward for most of the trip. Dante was still wondering why Shigure was hunting for swords. He remembered back to his first day at Ryozanpaku when the Elder introduced him to Shigure. Her room was filled with a lot of different swords; most of them were katana too. He looked at Shigure who did not take her eyes off the sidewalk in front of them.

"So are we just following the tracks?" Dante asked.

Shigure glanced at Dante while keeping her head straight,"Yea…h."

"Don't you know where this place is?" He asked.

Shigure nodded as they began to approach the train station. They turned right on the sidewalk and walked over to a small both with a digital sign above it showing the train times and destinations.

"Right on… time." Shigure said.

She walked up to the booth and looked at the young woman working the counter.

"Two tickets." Shigure said, "To Fukui."

The woman smiled as Shigure handed her a wad of money.

"Here you go." The woman said cheerfully and handed Shigure two tickets.

Shigure took the two tickets then turned around and handed one to Dante. She then led him onto the terminal which was not very busy and only had three other people waiting with them. Shigure silently stood on the side of the train tracks looking to the left and waiting patiently for the train to come. Dante stood in the shade of a nearby pillar to keep cool. He watched Shigure as she patiently endured the heat. He, then sat down and began to doze off.

Meanwhile the three other men waiting for the train spotted the seemingly lone Shigure.

"Hey." One of them whispered, "Look at that chick."

The man's friends looked at Shigure and their jaws were wide open when they saw her figure.

"Damn." The tallest one said, "She sure looks lonely."

The shortest one suddenly gave a devious grin and began to walk toward Shigure, "Why don't we give her some company."

The three perverted men walked toward Shigure. When they spotted Dante they were briefly discouraged, but they were relieved when they found out he was asleep. The tallest one walked up behind Shigure.

"Hey beautiful." He said, "What are you doing all alone here?"

The two other men walked up in front of Shigure, both had devious grins on their faces.

"I'm waiting... for the train." Shigure said blankly.

"Well the train won't get here for another half and hour." The short one said, "So why don't we entertain you until then?"

Shigure raised her eyebrow, not knowing what they were talking about. But all of her questions were answered when the tallest one grabbed her butt. She reached for her sword blushing to strike the man, but stopped when she saw the punishment was all taken care of. Dante stood behind the man with Ebony touching the back of the tall man's head. Dante rubbed his eyes yawning.

"Can't a girl wait for the train peacefully without you jackasses coming along?" Dante said with a tired slur.

The tallest man looked back and began to shake in fear when he saw the pistol to his head.

"Oh!... p-p-please dude!" He whimpered, "Can't we talk this out?"

Dante still hadn't woken up, "Just get lost."

He holstered Ebony and kicked the man in the butt sending him running away in fear with the three other men following close behind him. Dante walked up beside Shigure who had not moved since Dante stood up.

Dante yawned, "I was having a good dream too."

Shigure did not say anything.

"You alright?" He asked.

Shigure looked at him raising her left eyebrow, "What do you... mean?"

Dante chuckled, "Well normally girls tend to get scared when guys do sexual stuff to them. Especially when guys try to molest them."

Shigure raised her eyebrow again, "Sexual?"

"Yeah you know."

Dante expected Shigure to have at least had sex once. What he didn't know was she was never even in a relationship with anyone, or even felt love for someone. Dante had sex plenty of times in his life, so he expected someone as beautiful as Shigure to have at least done it once.

Shigure shook her head causing Dante to raise his eyebrow, "You mean you?"

Dante hesitated wondering if it was appropriate to ask the question he was about to ask.

"Have you had sex before?" Dante cringed instantly regretting having asked her than.

Shigure shook her head with a blank face. She knew what he was talking about, most of that was Tochumaru's fault. He would often steal Kensei's dirty magazines and try to use them as a bed. The first time Shigure curiously read one, being instantly surprised at what was in it, then asking Akisame about it. After Akisame explained the contents of the magazine, Shigure stopped reading the magazine and simply put them back in Kensei's room whenever Tochumaru stole them.

Dante was extremely surprised at her answer, but he was also more relieved that she was still a virgin. Although he didn't know it yet, he wanted to be the person for her to lose it to.

"Have... you?" Shigure asked.

Dante didn't want to answer that question. At least not truthfully. The train began to screech around the corner and slow down at their stop. Dante sighed in relief.

"Thank you public transportation." Dante mumbled to himself.

The train stopped and Dante and Shigure boarded. When they got on not many people were on. They easily found seats that were not near too many people.

Dante sat down propping his Katana up against his leg. Shigure sat down next to him laying her Katana on her lap. Hours after the train took off Dante quickly fell asleep. After several minutes on sleeping the train managed to hit enough sharp turned to cause Dante to fall. And where did he end up? On Shigure's lap.

Shigure blushed in surprise at what had just happened. Dante's long white hair felt soft against her thigh. She smiled and thought his sleeping face was cute and peaceful. She placed her hand on Dante's head dozing off herself.

* * *

The train came to a screeching halt in Fukui. Dante opened his eyes and saw a sideways row of seats. He moved his head slightly and felt soft skin against his ear. He looked toward the floor and saw a pair of female's legs. He jerked his head up and to his surprise the legs belonged to Shigure who looked down at him blankly. He sat up blushing and instantly missing the feel of her soft skin against his ear.

"Oh." He said, "Sorry."

Shigure looked outside at the area they had just stopped at. "We're... here."

She stood up and walked toward the door. Dante jumped up picking up his sword and barely making it out before the doors closed again. He looked around at the wooded area around him.

"So Fukui huh?" Dante looked at the peaceful scenery around him.

"Lets... go." She said walking through the terminal and to the sidewalk.

Dante followed her along the sidewalk until she stopped and began walking down a long winding path. The path was surrounded by tall trees and at the end of the path Dante could barely see a building. As they neared closer and closer to the building Dante could see more of it. The building was two stories tall and colored a natural oak color. They finally broke through the thick green trees and came into a wide open area filled with Sakura trees.

Shigure walked closer to the building. Above the front door was a large sign written in Japanese.

"Damn Japanese lettering." Dante mumbled, "So why are we here?"

Shigure stopped and looked at Dante. She held up a picture of a long Katana.

"This was used to... lure me here." She said.  
"So you're gonna take the bait _and _this sword, right?" Dante asked.

She nodded, "They say they want to trade... my sword... for this one." Shigure took back the picture.

"But they really want your head right? Dante guessed.

Shigure nodded, "Mine is especially popular."

"Is this where they are?" Dante asked.

"No... we are here... to prepare the day before... the battle."

Dante nodded his head, "Sounds good." He slid open the front door and Shigure followed him.

At the front desk was an old man with a happy look on his face.

"Siblings or couples?"

Dante leaned across the desk in disbelief, "Really? You really think we are siblings?"

"Couples." Shigure interrupted, "I have... a reservation."

The old man reached behind him and opened an old looking book.

"Ah yes. Furinji." He handed Shigure a key.

Shigure took the key and her and Dante walked left down a hallway.

"So you ordered with the old man's name?" Dante asked as Shigure put the key in a door.

Shigure nodded, "The old man was... kind enough."

She opened the door revealing the room beyond. The walls were white with a small bathroom to the right of the door an a single bed in the middle of the room.

"One bed?" Dante asked imagining the though of what would have to happen with both of them sharing the room.

Shigure nodded, "Ryozanpaku suffers from... financial difficulty."

"Still." Dante was still imagining sharing a bed with Shigure.

"Two people sharing a bed."

Tochumaru suddenly popped out of Shigure's coat and let out a loud "Chu!"

Dante looked at Tochumaru, "Okay three."

Dante took off his coat and sat down on the bed. He propped his Katana up in the corner of the room and looked around the room awkwardly. Shigure took off her coat and grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked as Shigure reached the door.  
"Bath." She said with Tochumaru on her shoulder. "You should always... bathe before a... battle."

Shigure exited the room leaving Dante alone. He began to remember Kenichi saying to avoid the outdoor bath and became curious. He placed Ebony and Ivory beneath his coat, ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a towel himself. He walked down the hall to the front desk.

"Hey this place has an onsen, right?" he asked.

The old man smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's out back. One of the most beautiful in Japan too."

Dante nodded, "Maybe that's why there are _so _many people here." He said sarcastically walking away.

The man glared embarrassed as Dante walked away. Dante walked around to the back of the building and surely enough he came to a small locker room that had and open door on the other side leading outside. He approached an empty locker and opened it throwing in his boots first. Then he threw in his shirt and jeans, and finally his underwear leaving him bare naked except for his necklace. He looked down and wrapped his towel around his waist covering his crotch. He walked outside and saw a fenced in area across the yard with steam rising from it.

"Well." Dante said, "Whatever Kenichi was talking about. Bring it on."

He walked across the yard and around to the back of the area. He entered the onsen and was relieved to see that it was empty. He walked to the edge of the water and dropped his towel feeling the cold air against his bare butt and penis. He quickly hopped into the water and was instantly relieved and relaxed.

"AAAAAAHHH. That's nice." He said, "I don't know what Kenichi was talking about. This is the best."

He made his way across the water, crouching to keep most of his body under the water. He sat down on a stone seat under the water and laid his arms out on the edge of the onsen. He suddenly heard the swishing of water and opened his eyes to see what it was. He then saw Shigure on the other side of the water.

"Huh. That's and... interesting way to... get in." She said.

Dante blushed at the sight. He was able to see her perfectly. Her breasts were above the water revealing her bare nipples. The water was also clear which made it very easy to see her vagina under the water. He started to blush even more at the realization. If he could see her crotch through the water, then she could see his penis under the water. He quickly covered his crotch.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Dante instantly regretted asking that question. Who cares why she was in there. The important part was that they were naked together in an onsen.

"Mixed bath." Shigure said, "Good job... not getting the towel... in the water."  
Dante suddenly uncovered his crotch seeing no point to do so now that he realized she saw his penis already.

"Okay then." He said awkwardly.

He dunked his head under the water and shot up pulling his hair out of his eyes. He sat at the edge of the water again laying his arms on the edge and closing his eyes in relaxation.

Suddenly more movement was heard in the water. Dante opened his eyes and Shigure was gone. He looked to his right and saw nothing. Then he looked to his left and saw Shigure sitting very close to him. He could not resist to look down at her naked body but quickly looked away trying not to be a pervert. However he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy having his arm around Shigure.

"You react... differently than... Kenichi." Shigure said, "When I brought him... he gained... a nosebleed."

Dante chuckled, "Well I'm not Kenichi."

He looked at the water again, "Plus I'm used to seeing girls by now."

He looked over at Shigure who had her usual blank expression on her face

"So why are you sword hunting anyway?" Dante asked curiously, "You never really told me."

Shigure hesitated but then looked at him.

"My father... made swords called... Hitogiri Bouchou... I lived with him when I was... very young... he taught me most of the basics... of weaponry... he also taught me to read... and write."

Dante already felt bad making her talk about her dead father, but Shigure continued.

"Before he died he got... very sick... Every time he got a customer... he asked them to... kill him... in battle... None were strong enough... until Akisame."

Dante's eyes widened in shock.

"Akisame came and befriended... my father... He did not... want to... kill him... but in the end he did... Before their final match... My father left me my sword... It has all the secrets... of the steel inside... Not long after his death... Yami attacked me for my sword... but Akisame... fought them... for father's sake... I hunt swords... because I don't like the thought... of his swords being used... for evil."

Dante now felt extremely bad for making her think about her past. It was at that moment that he felt closer to Shigure. Since they both grew up without their parents. Shigure's face showed much sadness but to Dante's surprise she smiled.

"Sorry." Dante said, "I didn't want to bring up bad memories."

Shigure shook her head smiling even more, "You brought back... good memories... You reminded me... why I am at... Ryozanpaku."

Shigure smiled and looked directly at Dante. Dante did not know what to say next. His heart beat faster than it ever had before. Shigure's did as well. She was feeling something she had never felt before and it confused her.

"What is this?" She asked, "This feeling... deep in my... stomach... It's... weird."

Dante chuckled and leaned in closer feeling Shigure's breasts almost touch his own well toned chest. Suddenly Shigure shot out of the water to the other side of the onsen. Dante looked at her confused but quickly knew why. Two men in black hakama wielding long katanas shot jumped over the wall and stabbed Dante in the chest. They pushed their swords downward until their grip guards were touching Dante's chest. Dante rolled his eyes in anger and shoved the men away launching into the wall. He stood up without covering himself with their swords still poking out of his chest. He looked down and pulled both swords out of his chest healing the bloody holes instantly.

Dante threw the swords at the men, "You son of a bitch. Couldn't you have waited like one more minute to kill me?"

The men looked at Dante fearfully but keeping their aggression.

"Kill the freak!" One of them shouted with his sword in his hands once more.

Dante laughed and kicking the attackers in the face, knocking them out instantly. Shigure watched Dante fight the attackers when four other men jumped over the bamboo fence and surrounded her.

"Aaaaw." One of them said, "That sure was cute. Watching the weapons prodigy fall head over heels. But it got boring very quickly, so I'll just take your head now."

Shigure pulled off her pink bow and flung it at an overhead tree. Then she pulled it back taking with it her sword.

"Lets... go then." Shigure said with her back to the enemies.

They all accepted the challenge and charged at Shigure with their swords raised. Dante looked at Shigure in awe at the rare sight of her having her hair down. Shigure gracefully leaped over the enemies cutting their swords in half before she landed. The men looked at their broken weapons and threw them to the ground.

"Take her without weapons!" One of them shouted.

Dante rushed around the onsen in less than a second and was behind the man before he raised his fist. The man lifted his fist and cocked it back to swing at Shigure. Dante grabbed his hand smiling.

"Hey." He said in a joking voice, "You wouldn't hit a girl would you? What a barbarian."

Dante punched the man sending him flying over the fence, then he turned to the others and kicked them one by one knocking them all out. He smiled at Shigure.

"Next?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is chapter 9. Yami discovers Dante and his title as Ryozanpaku's newest master. Also Dante encounters a Demon that helps uncover the mystery of the Demons that are with him in Kenichi's universe.**

Chapter 9

"Wake… up." Shigure nudged Dante awake nearly pushing him out of bed.

Dante sat up at the edge of the bed wearing only his jeans.

"What?" He asked with a sleepy slur, "What is it?"

Shigure walked to where she had her trench coat and sword in the corner of the room, "Our battle… starts in a couple… hours."

Dante stood up and looked up at Tochumaru sleeping on the beam where he and Shigure had slept that night. Dante felt a little disappointed that she chose to sleep up there, but also felt that it was more appropriate. Especially since if she was in the same bed as him he probably couldn't hold himself back from doing things with her.

Dante whistled and Tochumaru woke up and jumped from the beam to his shoulder. He then jumped to Shigure's shoulder when Dante picked up his red t-shirt and began to put it on. Dante opened the window to their room and looked outside. It was raining hard and thunder erupted sounding like a bomb went off.

"The storm will be… good cover." Shigure said slinging her sword over her shoulder.

Dante picked up his coat and put it on with the big hood up and then picked up his Katana taking the wrapping off it as Shigure did her own. He then put on his black boots and gloves feeling relieved that he brought them instead of his training outfit.

"Let's… go." She said.

Her and Dante exited the room and walked down the hall past the old man at the counter and outside.

"Come again!" the old man called waving at the pair.

Shigure walked around to the back of the hotel enduring the heavy rain that drenched her clothes. She than led Dante down a long narrow path past the onsen where there battle the day before took place.

He remembered standing awkwardly next to Shigure afterwards. Only seconds passed before it got really awkward and he noticed he was still naked. Shigure only made it worse by staring weirdly at Dante's crotch.

Dante and Shigure followed the path and soon broke out of the thick Sakura trees and back into the dark green forest.

"Where're we going?" Dante yelled over the rain and the thunder.

Shigure kept her eye on the path, "Temple."

Dante and Shigure kept walking through the mud puddles and didn't break off the path at all. The hike took over an hour before Shigure turned off the path and began to climb a nearby cliff.

"Hey what are you doing?" Dante asked looking under his hood.

Shigure continued to climb with Tochumaru on her head using a leaf as cover. Shigure did not answer him, so Dante began to climb up the cliff as well. The cliff was not very tall but when they reached the top Dante found out that it was overlooking a two story Buddhist temple. Shigure crouched at the edge of the cliff overlooking the scene below. Lots of men were gathered below all dressed in various styles of clothing. Some wore various colored hakamas while others dressed as monks. All of the men were armed with different types of weapons, from spears to hook swords, but most wielded katanas.

"They don't look like monks." Dante said.

"Very... good." Shigure nodded, "They are all... my enemies."

There had to be at least fifty people below.

"That's a lot of guys." Dante said, "You sure are popular."

His eyes suddenly were locked on one particular man wearing a black hakama. He had a clean shaven bald head and held a long katana at his hip. the majority of the enemies below seemed to be protecting that man. Dante quickly pointed at the man rain bouncing off the top of his arm.

"Him." Dante said, "I think it's him."  
Shigure squinted her eyes at the man and nodded, "It... is."

Dante was not completely sure it was the man. He only assumed it was him since he was the center of attention. Dante tapped Shigure's shoulder and leaned in close to her.

"I'm going to go first." He said, "To get a closer look. Stay here until I verify it."

Shigure nodded her head and got closer to the ground. Dante stood up causing the men below to stare at him aggressively. In a fearless motion Dante stepped off the edge of the cliff and began to fall head first to the ground below. Once he got close enough to the ground he kicked off the side of the cliff and spun in mid air until he landed with a sliding motion on his feet. The enemies all glared at Dante with their weapons ready. Dante only smiled with a non violent sneer.

"Hope I'm not too late." He said with much confidence in his voice.

The men quickly dropped their guard at the hooded stranger. Smiling at his deception Dante began to walk through the crowd toward the man in the black hakama. He edged his way past Shaolin monks in orange uniforms and hook swords, armored samurai with long spears, and even formally dressed men armed only with a katana in hand. Dante broke through the crowd and finally got to the man. The old man wrinkled his forehead in a hostile glare. But the man quickly drew his attention to the long red katana in Dante's hand and widened his eyes.

"That katana." He said in a deep commanding voice, "Where did you get it?"

Dante lifted his katana and grinned, "Found it."

"Where?"

"Can't remember." Dante answered, "It's been too long. Anyway. Do you have any idea who hired so many people for such a job? Honestly I thought it was going to be easy money."

The man stood upright in a statue like position, "A woman. From Yami."

Dante raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Shigure Kosaka's sword." He began, "Holds the secret of the steel. It is the most valuable sword on the planet."

Dante nodded, "So who is this chick from Yami? Is she here?"

The man nodded, "We do not know where. But she said she would watch over our progress."

Dante nodded his head in understanding, "Well that's cool." His eyes drifted to the man's sword, "You've got quite the sword yourself. What's it called?"

The man pulled his katana back defensively, "Names are not important. It was made by the finest swordsmith in history. It is called a Hitogiri Bouchou."

Dante smiled and raised his hand toward his hood. The man raised his eyebrow as Dante pulled off his hood revealing his shoulder length white hair. Then Dante raised the same hand high above his head and held it wide open.

"That's all I needed to know." He suddenly closed his hand and jerked it downward.

A Shuriken shot from the overlooking cliff and Shigure dropped from it with her sword drawn. The enemies all turned toward Shigure with their weapons all raised. Dante grinned at their actions and at the fact that they did not pay attention to him at all. Dante reached for his hip and gripped his katana's black hilt.

"You guys should worry about me." Dante said, "More than her."

He slid the katana barely out of it's scabbard, barely revealing the shine of the blade. The black garbed man looked at Dante and drew his sword in a fast movement. Dante easily blocked the attack with a blindingly fast swing by his own katana. He held the enemy's blade as far away from his body as his arms could reach.

"Hey Shigure." Dante called, "This guy's your opponent. I'll take care of the rest."

Shigure nodded and leaded in one motion to Dante's side. Dante pushed the man's sword away and turned around to face the forty other opponents. However, they still only seemed interested in Shigure who was now locked in a battle of moves only able to be seen by them and Dante. He quickly dashed forward in one swift cutting motion, cutting the crowd of enemies in half. The opponents all looked at Dante with expressions of shock and awe.

"H-Who is he?" One man asked with his sword pointed at Dante.

Dante turned around glaring at the enemies, "Glad I got your attention."

"Who are you?" Said an armored Samurai, "Speak!"

Dante began to chuckle confidently then dashed forward, cutting the one who had just spoken and all of the men behind him. Dante sheathed his katana and stood upright.

"Are you from Ryozanpaku too?" Shouted a orange robed monk.

Dante nodded with an intense glare, "Yeah. I'm their newest master, you bastards. My name is Dante. You should remember it."

The enemies all looked at Dante in fear and disbelief. All of them had a face of worry except for the monk.

"Who cares!" He said raising his hook swords, "Look at that skinny weakling. Enough of the samurai. Now you face a Shaolin."  
Dante chuckled and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, then he dashed past the monk in a flash of silver. Nearly all of the men that had been standing before were now on the ground bleeding, but still alive.

Dante noticed their breathing and grinned, "Getting better."

He glanced at the remaining enemies who had faces of horror and fear. He simple cocked his head indicating for the enemies to go away. The men dropped their weapons and retreated in the opposite direction into the forest. Tochumaru scampered to Dante and climbed onto his shoulder. He pet the mouse's furry chin and smiled.

"There you are." He said, "Come on, lets go help Shigure."

Dante turned around and saw that Shigure had finished with her enemy. She held the man's long Katana in her hands and stood there unaffected by the rain or the fact that her kimono had almost entirely been cut off, revealing her bare breasts underneath her chainmail vest. Dante grinned trying not to check her out too much. Shigure began walking toward him. Dante quickly took off his coat and offered it to Shigure. The rain quickly soaked his clothes and caused his hair to droop down in front of his eyes.

"Here." Dante said holding his coat open for Shigure, "You can use it."

Shigure simply looked blankly at him and walked toward him putting her arms through it's warm sleeves and enjoying the comfort of it.

"Thank... you." She said.

"So is that it?" Dante asked quickly getting a nod from Shigure. "Cool. Let's go home then."

Shigure nodded pulling the hood of Dante's coat over her head and instantly enjoying the dryness. She began to walk past Dante and he followed close behind her. Suddenly the rain stopped and began to float in mid air. Dante looked at the levitating droplets with a confused look on his face, but all of his question were answered when he was hit by a huge cyclone of water launching him against the temple. Shigure looked at him with wide eyes and began to run towards him.

"Dante!" She shouted.

Dante ,suddenly realizing what probably caused the attack, quickly put out his hand.

"NO!" He shouted causing Shigure to stop in her tracks, "Take cover!"

Shigure dashed to the cliff behind her and stood there. Suddenly her eyes widened yet again at the sight of Dante's attacker. Standing over him was a giant monster. From the back Shigure could see it's yellow spine poking through it's skin and a pair of dark blue wings sprouting from it's shoulder blades. Dante glared up at the face of the demon. It had large pointed teeth and glowing bright blue eyes. Sprouting from the top of it's head was a pair of black horns that pointed outward in opposite directions. It had a pair horse like legs and a kilt covering it's crotch that was made entirely out of ice. In the it's large hands it held a giant bone like scythe that had a human skull at the top with a pair of glowing blue eyes.

"Son of Sparda." It growled with a deep voice.

Dante rolled his eyes and put his hand on his katana. "Cut the crap. Let's just get this over with."

"My master needs you." It growled, "Only the blood of a Nephilim can complete his ultimate creation."

"Which is?"  
The demon grinned, held up his hands, and summoned tentacles of water that towered behind him. "He plans to open a direct gate... to the original Hell!"

Dante frowned furiously, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

He drew the Katana from it's scabbard and threw a bullet quick attack at the demon. However the human Katana had no affect on the demon. The Demon laughed hysterically, swinging it's scythe and breaking the katana in half. The remains of the blade detached from the katana and fell to the ground. Dante held up the lone hilt and threw it to the ground in rage.

"You little fucker!" He shouted, "That wasn't even mine!"

Dante's back glowed gold and the giant rebellion sword appeared on Dante's back. It quickly changed in a blue flash into the giant angelic Osiris.

"Let's see who's scythe is better." Dante grunted taking Osiris off his back and holding it with both hands.

The demon roared and launched one of the giant tentacles at Dante, but only splashed against the cliff when Dante dodged it. Shigure ducked out of the way of the giant stream of water and continued to watch the encounter. Dante looked at Shigure then back at the demon in rage.

"Hey!" He shouted charging toward the demon, "Watch where you shoot those things!"

The demon's wings began to flap and the demon began floating in midair. However this did not stop Dante's charge. He leaped into the air blocking a flurry of the demon's scythe attacks and landing on it's shoulders. Dante moved to the demon's back, holding on tightly as not to fall to the ground below. The two supernatural beings were now at level with the temple's room and rising. Dante hooked the blade of Osiris onto the left wing of the demon and began to hang from the angelic scythe causing the demon to loose altitude. Dante furiously jerked downward detaching the wing and sending himself falling downward. However Dante thought quickly and changed Osiris into a blue hook launching it at the demon and pulling himself back to it. Yet again Dante clung onto the demon's back as it quickly began to fall to the earth.

Shigure covered her face from the debris of rubble that shot out when the giant demon hit the earth. The monster roared in frustration as it sent numerous streams of water at Dante who easily dodged the attacks. He changed the hook back into Osiris and hooked it's blade around the demon's neck. The bone scythe dropped to the ground as the demon clutched onto it's neck, putting it's fingers in between Dante's scythe and it's own neck. However this did not slow Dante down. He gave a powerful upward jerk cutting through the demon's fingers and decapitating the demon completely. Then the demon along with it's head and Dante crashed to the ground. The corpse evaporated in an outline of fire much like Kaze Oni did after his own demise. Dante looked triumphantly down at the scorched earth that was now the outline of the demon. Suddenly the sky began to clear up and the rain stopped only letting the last of the rain fall to the ground. The sun shined down on Dante and began to warm his cold wet body.

Dante put Osiris on his back causing it to disappear in a blue flash. He turned around to face Shigure who was calmly staring back at him.

"You seem awfully calm." Dante said, "For someone who just saw a demon."

Shigure looked blankly at Dante, "The biggest part of my training... is conquering... fear."  
Dante nodded. "I see. Makes sense."

Shigure walked past Dante who quickly found out her direction. He rushed over to the broken sword given to him by Shigure. He lifted both halves in front of him.

"Sorry." Dante said, "He was too much for this sword."

Shigure nodded and gently pushed his hands downward, "It's... okay."

"You sure?" Dante's question was quickly answered with a nod.

* * *

Dante and Shigure then headed straight for the train terminal that was only a small building in the middle of the woods. The sun poked through the trees and lit up the dark forest. Shigure lead Dante to the terminal where a young man was working the counter.

"Two tickets... to Tokyo." She said handing him a wad of money.

He quickly took the money and handed Shigure the tickets in question. She then walked over to a set of benches by the train tracks and sat down laying the now wrapped katana of the Yami man on her lap. Dante sat down next to her and simply looked at her, slightly liking the thought of her wearing his clothes. The sun shined on her face and long hair that was laying on the red lined hood of Dante's coat. Dante silently cursed the sun for creating such a beautiful image that he could not react to. The pair silently sat on the same bench for another thirty minutes before the train began to approach.

Dante let out a large exhale and stood up. Shigure also stood up with Tochumaru now sleeping in the hood of the coat.

"Finally time to go home." Dante said stretching his arms over his head.

* * *

Several miles away a woman threw her subordinate against the wall. She had long black hair and had a slim, curvaceous body that was covered by a pair of black hakama pants and a long white kimono

"How pathetic." She said with a cold voice, "I gave you one simple task. To kill Ryozanpaku's weapon's master."  
The man dressed in a black hakama cowered against the wall and held out his hands in defense of his superior Yami.

"Mistress please!" He begged, "It wasn't my fault, she had back up!"  
The woman's eyes widened, "Who? Shio Sakaki? Kenichi Shirahama?"

"NO. Madame. It was someone else entirely!"

"Did he say who he was?" the woman asked.

The man's eyes widened in fear. He nodded, "He said he was Ryozanpaku's newest master... Dante."

A cold shiver ran up the man's spine at the mention of the name. He could remember the cold evil presence that erupted from the stranger. The woman clapped her hands and stood upright.

"Hm." She said, "So Ryozanpaku has a new member... Dante. I will talk to the other fists about this."

The man's fear shrunk as he hopefully looked up at his mistress. "I am sure you will make short work of him. Bewitching fist, Mikumo Kushinada."

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

**Yami has finally taken notice of Dante and may plan to find out more about him. As for the demonic force that is after Dante it sounds like they have quite the plan for their new world. **

**Shigure seems to not care about the sword breaking, but may make him one special made. As for their relationship who knows when it will grow next and finally reach the exciting climax.**

**Stay tuned. Next chapter, the Shimpaku alliance and others meet Dante for the first time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter in our epic tale. Dante is now discovered by Yami and will soon become known by a large number of Kenichi's friends and family. **

Chapter 10

Dante and Shigure got home very late that night. Almost everyone was asleep in the dojo and the sound of the gate opening sounded like it was in front of a microphone. The two travelers entered the old dojo, both with signs of extreme sleepiness. The red shirt that Dante wore was still damp from the rain, but Shigure was perfectly dry due to the Coat given to her by Dante. He yawned and made his way to bed and Shigure did the same. Her footsteps could only be seen underneath the long coat that went down to her knees. Suddenly Dante heard the sound of plates moving inside the main building and went to see what was causing the noise. He slid open the door only to find the Elder meditating in the middle of the room. The noise continued and Dante looked right to the source of the noise and walked toward the kitchen. He could see a bright light lighting up the room and could smell freshly made food that made his mouth water. Miu stood in front of the sink washing the dishes from dinner. Dante looked at the counter and saw two plates of food filled with rice balls and each with it's own bowl of noodles. His stomach growled at the delicious smell alerting Miu and causing her to turn around.

"Oh." She said cheerfully, "Dante-san you're back."

Dante waved at her trying to pry his eyes from the food to his left. "Hey, Miu."

"I made you some food." She said pointing at the plates, "Did Shigure go to bed already?"

Dante nodded making his way over to the plates and picking them both up, "Yep." He yawned, "I'll bring one to her."  
Miu nodded smiling, "Thank you."

Dante turned out of the kitchen and made his way to the building's front door when the Elder spoke.

"So." He said, "You two came back unharmed?"

Dante stopped with the plates in each hand, "uh huh. Her more than me though."

The Elder nodded with his back still turned, "And the Enemy? Who was there?"

"Some guy from Yami." Dante answered remembering the target of the trip, "He didn't give a name. Shigure took care of him though."

The Elder nodded again, "So is he still alive?"

Dante thought back to the aftermath of Shigure's battle. He remembered seeing the man badly cut all over, but still breathing.

He nodded, "Yeah. Yet he didn't seem to be in very good shape."

The Elder stood up with an eager grin on his face and turned to face Dante, disturbing him slightly at the expression.

"That's good. That means, the fight with Yami will speed up a little."

"But wouldn't the smart thing be to avoid people like me?"

The Elder nodded, "Yes. But Yami isn't one to run from fights. The entire martial arts world is about finding out if you are stronger than the other person. Even between friend matches are made to see who is the better fighter. I am glad you are here, Dante. You can help end this pointless fight."

Dante smiled at the compliment, "Thanks. I won't let you down. Anyway, I've got to get Shigure her food. Night."

The Elder was left standing in the dark room with a peaceful smile on his face. Miu walked into the room to find her grandfather with the biggest smile on his face in a long time. Her eyes widened at the sight causing her to smile as well.

"Grandpa?" She said inching closer to the Elder, "Is everything alright?"

The Elder hugged his granddaughter with his right arm and held her tightly. "Everything is more than alright. That man... will be the one to save us all. Kenichi will be safer than ever with him in the dojo. Shigure is also in much higher spirits since he arrived."

"You think he can defeat Ogata at his level?" Miu asked, "Dante I mean."

The Elder smiled more than ever, "Oh, Miu. Dante was able to defeat even me with only his raw strength alone. We are only refining his skills. Ogata will not stand a chance."

Miu smiled in comfort and hugged her grandfather back.

* * *

Dante stood in front of Shigure's room with his heart racing. He gulped at the thoughts running through his mind, most of which were none too clean.

_Here it goes. _He thought to himself, _Into her bedroom._

He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the door and pulled it open. Before he started to enter he then remembered what had happened when the Elder brought him there. To no surprise spikes shot out from the doorway.

Shigure glanced down at the doorway from her spot on the beams above. She could only see the lower part of the person who tried to enter. She then looked down and saw that she still had not taken off Dante's coat causing her to fluster and begin to remove it.

"Shigure?" Dante whispered, "You in there?"

"I'll disable... the traps." She said hurriedly pulling on a fresh white kimono and tying it.

Dante could hear the sound of a switch being flipped and the spikes in the floor began to retract. Once they were fully in the floor Dante saw fit to enter carrying both plates of food.

"I brought you some food." He said looking up expecting Shigure to be on the beams again.

Shigure looked down at Dante still lying on her back. "Thank you... you can put it... over there."

Shigure pointed at a small table at the back of the room with several shuriken lying on it. Dante walked over to said table and set down the plate in his right hand. He then turned around to walk out the door. When he got there he turned around to take one last look at his master only to look too closely and make out what she was wearing. Shigure lay on the beam wearing nothing but a small white kimono, Dante even began to question weather or not she was even wearing underwear. He leaned to his left to check and grew extremely red when he did not see any. Shigure raised her eyebrow at Dante's strange behavior.

"What are you... doing?" She asked curiously.

Dante's face grew even more red, "OH! um nothing... goodnight."

He turned around and walked out the door feeling quite embarrassed and perverted. He walked down the hallway to his own room when he was suddenly stopped by Kensei.

"So what happened?" Kensei asked, "Did you catch a glimpse of heaven and hell?"

Dante chuckled at the question. He opened his mouth to answer but then his eyes drifted to see Shigure approaching behind Kensei. She held in her hand Dante's coat and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Kensei began taking rapid pictures of Shigure form all angles.

"Thank you... for letting me borrow... your coat." She held out Dante's coat.

Dante grabbed the coat with his right hand and smiled at Shigure, "No problem."

She began to walk back to her room but stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I would like... to bathe with you... again... soon."

Kensei stood with his eyes as wide as they could be and his jaw nearly reaching the floor. He lowered his camera and then put his arm around Dante after Shigure started to walk again.

"Okay." Kensei said deviously, "You just have to tell me what happened. And don't be afraid to use _very _good description."

Dante chuckled and walked through his bedroom door, "Sorry old man. I can't find the words."

Kensei was left alone in the hallway in shock and with numerous thoughts as to what might have happened. Most of these thoughts were very inaccurate and very dirty.

* * *

Several weeks passed. Dante spent every day sparring with Shigure. After they got back from their trip to Fukui Dante no longer had a weapon to practice with against Shigure. And he was not about to use any of his inhuman weapons against her. Those weapons were all too strong and would surely hurt her or even break her sword. As a replacement for the red Katana they began to practice using wooden katanas.

He also got a chance to practice his unarmed skills. However, the practice for unarmed combat was no where near as challenging as his armed practice, since he had to spar against Kenichi. The Elder said it would help Kenichi increase his power. Every day Kenichi would try his hardest to even bruise Dante, but had no luck. The challenge of having Dante as a partner caused Kenichi to use his full power to try and hurt him. Even though Dante always won the matches by a mile, Kenichi's power continued to grow every passing day.

* * *

One afternoon, Ryozanpaku got a visit from a little girl no older than twelve years old. She entered the dojo eager to play with Apachai after a long time without doing so. She looked around the dojo wondering where her brother was but assumed that he was training in the dojo building, so she made her way there to find him. She opened the door carrying her usual Go set but dropped them when she saw the sight within. Kenichi was getting beaten up by someone she had never seen before. He had his back to the door where she stood and appeared to be blocking and counter attacking each of Kenichi's attacks. Kenichi punched twice only to get hit by the retaliation. Suddenly he let out a powerful kick to the man's head only to be thrown backwards.

Dante stood over Kenichi waiting for him to get back up. He lifted his foot to send a finishing kick at him but lowered it when he felt a thumping on the sleeve of his kimono. He looked down to see a small girl hitting him in the arm with a plastic hammer.

"Hey you white haired bully!" She shouted through her swings, "Leave my big brother alone!"

Brother?

"Honaka... stop it." Kenichi said picking himself off the ground.

"But this big bully is hurting you." Honaka explained, "So it's my duty as a little sister to help you."

Kenichi glared at Honaka annoyed, "But you don't have to protect me from him. Because he is a master here."

Honaka's eyes widened as she looked up at Dante who looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She folded her arms and turned around.

"Um... Hello." Dante said awkwardly, "I'm Dante."

"Hm. Whatever pretty boy. But I'll be watching you."

Honaka picked up her Go set and walked off to find Apachai. Dante looked back at Kenichi with his eyebrow still raised.

"Did... she just call me pretty boy?" He said pointing with his thumb toward the door.

Kenichi rubbed his head nervously, "Yeah. I'm sorry. She's my little sister."

"What is she doing here?"

"She must be here to play Go with Apachai or Shigure." Kenichi explained getting back in his fighting stance.

Dante returned to his own fighting stance and continued to spar with Kenichi.

* * *

After that day Honaka went back to going to Ryozanpaku every day. She wanted to make sure Dante didn't hurt Kenichi. Which usually meant hitting Dante every time he and Kenichi sparred together. She would also watch eagerly when Dante went up against Shigure, cheering whenever Dante lost.

"Yeah!" Honaka cheered, "Get him, Shigure!"  
Apachai mimicked her clapping his hands and feet, "Apa! Apa!"

"Why does that kid hate me?" Dante chuckled through a swing and miss.

"I don't... know."she answered

Shigure retaliated with a bullet fast swing that cut Dante's practice sword in half.

"Fuck." Dante said holding up the wood hilt of the stick. "Not again."

Shigure handed Dante another stick and got back into her stance, "Keep... trying."

* * *

Not many days after Honaka's first visit Ryozanpaku got another visit. This time it was from Haruo Nijima. He creeped through the gate and started to make his way across the dark dojo. He turned around the corner to the main building and held his ear to the door.

"That bastard, Kenichi has been gone for weeks." He said angrily, "I have to find out what he is doing."

He could hear the sound of tableware in the room beyond and the sounds of people moving. Suddenly he heard the sound of a click and peeked into the room to see what it was. He could only see darkness in front of him and then, the floor. A hand reached out and pulled Nijima into the room. He could feel a knee on his back and pushing down. Suddenly he could feel cold steel against the back of his head.

"Speak." Said the attacker, "Who are you?"

"Kenichi!" Nijima shouted, "Call off your weapon mistress and Muay Thai demon."

He could only see into the kitchen and could not even move his head.

"Dante!" Kenichi shouted, "Are you crazy!? Don't just shoot whoever walks in here!"

The knee let off Nijima's back and the steel retreated. Nijima painfully picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off.

"What are you doing here, Nijima?" Kenichi said annoyed.

"Well I came here to check on you." Nijima then pointed behind himself, "But your masters her as always wouldn't let me."

Nijima turned around expecting to see Shigure or Apachai, but his eyes widened to see a stranger pointing a pistol at him. Nijima screamed fearfully and retreated behind Kenichi's back.

"W-Whoever you are!" Nijima said, "You are no match for history's strongest disciple! You thug!"

The stranger was now in front of Kenichi with his face and gun close to Nijima's.

"I kind of like the way this little shit cowers in fear." he said with an almost evil sounding tone, "Can you do it again?"

"Dante, Stop it!" Kenichi protested, "Put that away. Before you freaking kill somebody!"

Dante rolled his eyes and stood upright holstering the silver pistol behind his waist.

"I wouldn't shoot a human." Dante said walking back to the table, "I only wanted to scare the information out of him."

Nijima stood up still shaking in fear and standing behind Kenichi to keep away from Dante.

"K-Kenichi." Nijima whimpered, "Who is that?"

Kenichi turned around, "He's our newest master. Now what are you doing here?"

A sort of twinkle could be seen in Nijima's eyes as he sprinted toward where Dante now sat at the table. He put his hands on Dante's shoulders and began to study him.

"Another master?" Nijima said, "He must have hidden qualities, because he doesn't look that strong."

In his mind Kenichi could only think, _Bad move._ He began to sweat.

Dante reached behind him frowning in anger and pulled Nijima down putting Ebony on his head.

"Oh! O-Okay! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Nijima pleaded.

Dante rolled his eyes and let Nijima go, who stood up and continued to study Dante. He cupped his hands to his eyes then jumped back in fear. He crawled backward until he hit the wall.

"OH NO!" Nijima said trembling, "Y-You are much stronger than I thought. S-Scary strong. I-It's unbelievable."

Dante unknowingly was letting loose his demon Ki which was the cause of Nijima's fear.

"Just go home, Nijima!" Kenichi shouted.

Nijima stood up and walked over to Kenichi keeping his eye on Dante in fear. Dante grinned evilly and flinched at Nijima causing him to run faster.

Dante laughed, "HA HA HA! That kid's pretty entertaining.

Nijima made his way to Kenichi, "Okay, I'll go but only if you visit tomorrow. And bring your new minion with you."

Kenichi rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll come and visit. Now get out!"

He shoved Nijima out the door then turned around to see the masters who had silently watched the whole time only stare at him.

"Your friend seemed worried about you." Akisame said, "You should go. You too Dante. It will provide a good opportunity for each of you to get out of the house."

"Can't I wait for another two weeks." Kenichi pleaded, "After all we start School again soon."

"Yeah." Dante agreed, "Plus I have training with Shigure tomorrow."

He looked over at Shigure who silently ate her food.

"Nonsense." Akisame said, "You need to get out of the house more often."

Dante was ready to protest when, "I'll... go... too."

He looked over at Shigure who was now looking straight at him. He felt his heart race and his face begin to fluster. He hesitated and everyone else awaited his response. Sakaki and Kensei grinned entertained by Dante's reaction.

"Okay." Dante said causing Sakaki to chuckle.

"Knew it." Sakaki said under his breath.

* * *

The next Day Dante and Kenichi sparred a single time to warm up then went to their rooms to change. Dante returned with his usual coat, pants, boots, gloves, and t-shirt. Kenichi returned wearing a yellow striped t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. They stood outside waiting for Shigure to be ready. It wasn't long before she did.

"Alright lets g-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw what Shigure was wearing. She had on a white skirt and a brown sleeveless top that was zipped down slightly showing much cleavage. As usual she had her Katana wrapped up and slung over her back. Dante's face flustered and Kenichi almost gained a nosebleed.

"Miu said I should dress... normal." Shigure said blankly, "Miu picked it... herself."

Dante shook off his gaze and tried not to look at her chest.

"Um... Okay then." Dante said, "Lets go.

The trio then set off for the Shimpaku Alliance headquarters with Kenichi leading the way since he knew its location the best. Dante could not stop looking at Shigure's chest which confused him since he had already seen her naked.

_Oh man. _Dante thought, _I know she doesn't mean to, but her seductive outfits are almost unbearable. Should I act on it? I mean I do know her pretty well by now, but it still might be too early._

He looked at Shigure as they walked through a lightly wooded park. Yet again the sun shined off her face causing Dante to fluster as he walked.

_Wow. _He thought. _To think a month ago I was battling giant demons and fighting my brother. Now I am living peacefully in a different world with an incredibly beautiful master. I shouldn't waste it._

A large smile formed on his face and he looked at his master in great happiness. Shigure felt his gaze and stared back at him.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

Dante did not drop his smile. He simply looked ahead still smiling, "Nothing."

Shigure raised her eyebrow and continued walking. It was not long before the trio was standing in front of a large five story building with the smiling image of Nijima's face on it. Above it were kanji letters that Dante assumed to be Shimpaku.

Kenichi took a deep breath and walked forward. "Lets see how everyone's doing."

He walked up to the door which was a large metal door with a small slit on Kenichi's eye level. He knocked on the door causing three loud thuds to sound in the room beyond. Not long after the slit opened and two eyes peered through. Suddenly the door swung open and a teenage boy ran through carrying a large flag pole.

"Assault commander Kenichi! He shouted, "It's so great to have you back, seriously I cannot find the words to describe my happiness."

Kenichi edged past the kid, "It's nice to see you too Matsui."

Dante and Shigure made to walk past Matsui and follow but only Shigure made it past. Matsui held the flagpole against Dante's chest threateningly.

"Only Shimpaku members are allowed in." Matsui said.

"Oh and Shigure _is _a member?" Dante asked skeptically.

"Well no. but she is Kenichi's master so it's alright."

Kenichi pulled Matsui back just in time for Dante's inevitable punch to miss.

"Hey asshole! I'm her disciple too. I am also Kenichi's master too. So shut your trap before I put my foot in it."

Matsui watched fearfully as Dante walked past him. He stopped by Shigure and looked back at Kenichi who was apologizing to Matsui.

"Sorry." Kenichi said, "But he _is_ a master of mine."

Matsui's eyes widened and he looked a Dante with a sense of great surprise.

"Really?"  
"Yes." Kenichi said, "And he is just as dangerous as Shigure if not more. So please don't anger him.

Matsui nodded and bowed at Dante causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"I apologize Sensei." Matsui said.

Dante chuckled at his first time being called sensei and nodded. "It's fine."

Kenichi smiled and walked past Matsui with Dante and Shigure following him. The trio made their way up several flights of stairs before Kenichi lead them through a door. Once they entered Dante could see many teenagers practicing their various fighting skills in many different ways. There was a group of armed girls that were attacking a large sumo wrestler wearing a sleeveless green kimono. There was also a boy using boxing techniques against a punching bag and a girl kicking at another girl who wielded a large staff. Finally there was a girl in a red Chinese outfit kicking at a large man wearing only a white Gi. Nijima could be seen at the back of the room in front of a large monitor.

"Hey." The boxer said with a grin, "It's Kenichi-kun."

All eyes in the room were suddenly fixed upon Kenichi. Kenichi smiled and made his way across the room with Shigure and Dante following him.

"Hey everybody." Kenichi said cheerfully.

The Chinese girl sprinted across the room and jumped at Kenichi smiling.

"Kenichi!" She said excitedly.

A bead of sweat rolled down Kenichi's head, "H-hey Renka."

Renka's eyes suddenly widened at the sight of Dante standing not too far away. She glared at him in anger and let out a furious kick.

"Who the hell are you!?" She said in mid kick.

Dante easily dodged the attack by leaning back. Renka however continued to kick at Dante with everything she had.

"Renka stop!" Kenichi protested.

The Chinese girl obediently seized her kicks and stood in front of Kenichi keeping herself in front of him and Dante. The other Shimpaku members were suddenly interested in the scene and surrounded Dante curiously. Takeda, the boxer, grinned a sinister grin and cracked his knuckles.

"So who do we have here?" He asked.

Dante rolled his eyes at everyone's suspicion, "Dante, little man. And who are you?"

Takeda did not answer for a few moments then suddenly broke out in laughter causing everyone to stare at him strangely.

Thor, the sumo wrestler looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "That guy sure has a strange sense of humor."

Kenichi suddenly broke in, "Okay everybody give him room."

He broke through the crowd and stood by Dante, "Everyone. This is my newest master. Dante, meet the Shimpaku alliance." He stretched out his hand and pointed it at Thor and began to switch to every other person Dante followed his hand, "Thor. Freya. Takeda. Ukita. Kisara. Renka. And the Valkyries."

The five females known as the Valkyries widened their eyes at the sight of Dante's face and all they could think was, _Wow._  
All five of the Valkyries suddenly turned their backs giggling and blushing at the same time. Both Dante and Shigure raised their eyebrows at the giggling teens.

"Hey buddy." Nijima said, "Glad you came." Nijima's eyes drifted to Dante causing him to shake in fear, "o-oh. g-good he brought you. t-t-too."

Dante grinned at Nijima's fearful reaction and flinched toward him causing Nijima to take a few steps backward. Takeda started to break out in laughter once more.  
"What is this about, Nijima?" Kenichi asked rolling his eyes.

Nijima shook off his fear and pulled Kenichi toward the monitor, "Well actually my informants have found out Yami's recent movements."

Kenichi's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? What have they been doing?"

Nijima turned on the monitor and showed footage of armed Yami killing a helpless man. Nijima pushed a button and the video changed to another. He did this again and again and Dante quickly saw a similarity in each of the videos. Every victim had long white hair and were very old.

"Did you notice it?" Nijima asked Kenichi.

"I did." Dante broke in, suddenly all eyes were on him. All the other Shimpaku members looked at Dante strangely.  
"Every victim had white hair. Obviously Yami is looking for someone."

"Exactly." Nijima said, "And now I know who it is."

Dante nodded awaiting Nijima's answer.

"It is you they are looking for." Nijima said.

This much made sense. During his trip with Shigure a while back Dante let a lot of Yami live and even escape unharmed.

"Yami must be looking... for some sort of... confrontation... to learn your skills." Shigure said.

Dante nodded in agreement then grew a sinister grin, "Then why don't we give them what they want?"

Shigure shook her head, "We don't... go on the... offensive... against Yami."

"Oh come on!" Dante protested, "I mean I know it's a matter of honor. But you and I both know I can take them all down single handedly."

Shigure nodded while the Shimpaku members shook their heads in disbelief, "Still... They haven't tried to... attack us... yet... The videos only look... like a price on your head... Not directly Yami."

"Well what do you suggest we do until then?" Dante asked.

"Nijima suddenly broke in, "Um, Why don't you attack one of their bases?"

Dante rolled his eyes, "Didn't she just say we couldn't do that?"

Nijima nodded," Yes but I do recall Ryozanpaku being called by the government when a Yami base was found."

Kisara glared at Dante, "Well tough guy. Why don't you fight them all by yourself like you just said? Or are you only able to say that?"

Shigure nodded in agreement. "We could... talk to... the investigator."

Dante raised his eyebrow, "Investigator?" Shigure nodded, "We should... talk to the others... first."

Nijima nodded in agreement, "Good you two do that. And in the mean time, we will try and find bases ourselves."

Shigure nodded and took Dante by the hand escorting him out of the building, leaving Kenichi in the Shimpaku headquarters.

* * *

**There you have it. Shimpaku seems to be suspicious of Dante because he is new. But they also seem to have a small amount of respect for him mainly due to the fact that he is considered a master. **

**Next chapter the first attack is discussed, Dante shows off to prove to Shimpaku that he is powerful, and Dante starts to develop his name for himself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Terribly sorry for the incredibly long wait. I havent had computer access in a very long time. But now I'm back and in other news i must say im very impressed by aggura of darkness's story the ninth fist. I've read the entire story and i'm hooked. **

**Now back to the action.**

Chapter 11

Dante and Shigure had returned to Ryozanpaku with a brand new idea from Nijima. They sat amongst the other masters and explained the alien's idea. The Elder was very impressed by the plan.

"I see." He said stroking his thick beard, "So you think Yami is hunting you?"

"Yes." Dante confirmed, "There's no denying."

"Well to be honest." Sakaki said with a drunken grunt, "I think the plan's brilliant. Lets give those Yami bastards what they want."

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Kensei asked, "To go on the offensive?"

"It won't be hard." Shigure added, "He can handle them by... himself."

"Exactly." Dante agreed, "This will give us a chance to intimidate the fuck out of them and get them to leave us alone."

The Elder's face hardened and he frowned shaking his head, "That's not what will happen. Yami will only get hungrier for a fight."

"Well come on old man." Sakaki protested, "You know all of us can take Yami on. Hell Dante alone is enough."

The Elder sat contemplating the decision. On one hand they had a chance to show Yami that they were much stronger than them. On the other if they didn't act Yami would keep attacking Kenichi and his friends.

"Elder." Akisame began, "You once said to me. That people with power have responsibilities. You vowed to change the world. Lets act before anyone else gets killed."

The Elder nodded his face still hard and grim, "Well now that you mention it. I did recieve a letter from the head of Yami's weapon's division. And I planned on leaving today."

Dante and the Elder shared similar glances, "I'll go with you then." Dante declared.

The Elder nodded, "That is exactly what I was thinking."

The Masters shared few words after that and came up with a plan. Dante would go with the Elder to meet the head of the Yami weapons group. They would try their best to try to negotiate, but if all else fails Dante would battle and defeat him.

(Two hours later) a small boat in the middle of the pacific ocean.

Dante and the Elder sat on a small motor boat heading for a small island in the pacific. Dante had said goodbye to Shigure and the others and promised he would be back quickly. Now there was no turning back, the half demon was determined to show Yami just how in over their heads they truely were.

"So tell me Elder how strong is this guy?" Dante asked.

The Elder looked far off into the ocean as he tried his best to describe the infamous warrior awaiting them, "He leads a group called the Hachiou Executioner blade. His name is Raou Nitenen, and he is rumored to be the most powerful warrior in all the land. There isn't any person in the world of martial arts that doesn't know him. He is rumored to be at par with me."

"You think I have a chance against this guy?" Dante asked.

The pair could see a small island approaching in the distance.

"I honestly do not know." the Elder said, "You and I have never fought so I do not know the full extent of your abilities. But I'm sure he'll pose a great challenge for you."

"Yeah. Plus I have that **other** advantage." Dante hinted at his immortality and inability to be killed by weapons.

The Elder nodded then his face grew hardened and angry. He glanced at the boatman with a suspicious look that Dante caught and looked as well.

"You think that disguise will fool me?" the Elder asked, "Do you really think that I would fall for your trap?"

The boatman lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at the Elder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

Dante then began releasing a large amount of his demon ki. Making the boatman's breath easily visible.

"Why don't you drop the act?" Dante grunted with a demonic growl to his voice.

The boatman stood up still shaking in fear at the bad atmosphere he suddenly felt. He reached upward and grabbed the skin on his face ripping it off and revealing it to be a simple rubber mask. He was actually a far younger man with a short black ponytail and a scar under his right eye.

"Looks like you've caught me." He said pulling out a small katana like knife.

"Reveal your plans, darkness kodachi user." Elder threatened.

The man suddenly jumped off the boat and began swimming for the island.

"You think I'll fall for your trap!?" the Elder said striking the water causing a giant ripple, "I accept your guts!"

Elder suddenly began running on the water at inhuman speed after the man who was also swimming relatively fast. The Elder kept his eyes on the enemy staying slow so that he could follow the man. Suddenly he heard the patting of water to his right. He glanced at the source and saw that it was Dante running on the water at his side.

_Amazing. _the Elder thought, _He is even able to keep up with me running on water._

The three quickly reached the shores of the island. The Yami enemy turned around and watched the pair quickly show up behind him. He readied his kodachi and in a flash too fast for any human to see he rapidly sliced at Dante and the Elder expecting the Elder to block due to his arm guards. However he was ultimately surprised to find that Dante had pulled out a long claymore sword out of no where and easily blocked the attacks being able to even return it to his back before the flashes hit.

"Who are you?" the man asked Dante.

"Just call me Dante." He replied, "Newest member of Ryozanpaku. And the most powerful warrior in the universe!"

The Elder grinned at Dante's confident yet accurate declaration, but it was short lived.

"I'll be the judge of that." Said a growl behind Dante.

Dante turned around and saw a towering robed man wielding dual katana. This new enemy unleashed a powerful ki that almost phased Dante, but still failed.

"You're big. I've fought bigger." Dante taunted.

"So you must be the indestructible devil of Ryozanpaku." The man growled.

"That's not fair." Dante said still joking, "Devil's never cry."

The man chuckled sinisterly and readied his swords. Dante saw the challenge and rested Rebellion on his shoulder.

"Hey Elder." Dante said without looking, "While I waste this guy. Take care of his little friend."

The Elder nodded and turned all his focus on the first enemy. Dante released some of his Demon ki in attempts to put pressure on his opponent which worked, however this enemy didn't react with visible fear. He masked his fear with anger which was clearly visible to Dante.

"Let me ask you this before we start." Dante grunted, "Why these guys? What's the point in fighting my friends? In killing innocent people? Why can't you let them get on with their peaceful lives? You're all gonna die in the end anyway."

The man angrily charge at Dante throwing rapid slashed that almost paralleled his own speed. Dante gave a great amount of his own effort. Dante unleashed a flurry of rapid slashes that canceled out his opponent's strikes.

"You want to know why I kill!?" the opponent yelled in mid swing.

Their battle let out a powerful force that could be felt for miles. The Elder and his opponent struggled to keep their footing in the middle of their own fight.

"I kill to acquire the ultimate power of the world!"

Dante then changed Rebellion into the demonic battle axe, arbiter and began furiously swinging it at him. However the increased weight of the weapon caused Dante's attacks to slow down, allowing Raou to get in mulitple cuts on Dante that each should have killed even the strongest of Martial artists. Dante grew angrier and angrier and finally changed arbiter back into Rebellion and locked swords with him. The pair pushed with all their might but were almost evenly matched. Dante then began to get the upper hand as he slowly began pushing downward on the man causing him to fall backward. Raou knew if this kept up he would surely fail and die. Without thinking he pulled back one of his katana and stabbed it directly through Dante.

"You are just another weakling." He growled as he twisted his katana and pulled it out of Dante.

"NO!" the Elder shouted punching his own opponent in the distance.

Raou picked up the fallen Rebellion and stabbed it into Dante before turning to the Elder. The Elder was sure he was about to get defeated. For someone to defeat Dante was proof enough. But he couldn't give up, he had a responsibility to change the world.

The Elder charged at Raou with intense rage fueling each punch and kick. Raou and the Elder shared mulitple blows that shook the whole island. Raou was faster though getting multiple deadly strikes on the Elder but not defeating him. Suddenly the Elder jumped backward to reacquire his focus. But the shaking of the island didn't stop, Raou wondered why this was and thought that the battle had triggered an earthquake or a volcano. Raou looked back and saw that the shaking was coming from the shirtless and seemingly dead Dante whose red aura and devil trigger were still active despite Dante's wound. Suddenly the ground began to shake more than ever and caused a force that could be felt for miles out, putting any earthquake to shame.

Rebellion glowed like a star and shook the ground like a jackhammer. Suddenly it launched up in the air creating a large column of energy that surrounded its fallen owner. Raou began to get pushed backward by the force and tried to see what was happening inside. The Elder was no different almost falling by the force.

(Meanwhile) Ryozanpaku

Shigure peered at the horizon seeing a strange bright glow in the distance. Akisame felt a disturbing presence and went out side to see what was the matter. He looked up at Shigure perched up on the roof.

"Something the matter, Shigure?" He asked

"Strange glow in the distance." She replied, "Do you think... he's okay?"

"I don't know." Akisame said stroking his mustache, "But his cup did break. And his chopsticks."

Shigure looked worriedly at her feet. Wondering how her friend/disciple was doing and hoping it was okay.

(The Island)

Raou looked at the bright column of energy that almost hurt to look at. Suddenly a dark figure could be seen inside and it grew darker and bigger. One of Raou's katanas were picked up by the wind and blown away nearly missing the Elder behind him. Suddenly from inside the tornado a dark figure jumped out and at Raou. He put up his katana in front of his face. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Dante was the attacker. His wounds had not yet healed and the katana was half way inside his fist. Dante shook in anger then threw Raou aside.  
He looked up at Dante in horror as he inched forward toward him like a zombie.

Dante then took in his breath and let out a thunderous roar that could be heard as far as Ryozanpaku. Dante's body then began to change. His eyes became pitch black with red pupils. His face became rocky and black and his teeth became pointed like a Sharks. His ribcage could be seen and a bright fiery glow could be seen inside. What was once skin was now a blood red shell that covered his body like a hard shell trechcoat. His hands became black claws and his feet became beast like with large talons. His white hair became a flat hard shell that had not bumps or cracks to it.

Raou and the Elder all looked at the new transformed monster in front of them and they could see their breath and feel their hairs stand on end. Dante inched toward Raou and punched at him again only to hit and break his katana. Dante then picked up Raou by his shirt collar and looked him square in the eye.

"This." He snarled, "Is true power. This you will never have!"

Dante threw Raou into the ocean easily surpassing a mile. Then he turned to Raou's subordinate.

"Bastard!" He charged at the monster shaking in fear but drowning it in anger.

He stabbed Dante only to hear a ching and his kodachi break. He stepped backward shaking in horror and made to beg for mercy. In zero seconds at all the beast's claw was sticking out the other side of the man's head. Dante yanked out his claw now covered in blood and the man fell dead to the ground. Dante looked at the stiff corpse of his opponent then began to stumble. In a bright flash he was back to normal his wounds were all gone. The Elder stood up and started at Dante, then broke into a run as Dante fell to the ground unconscious.

(Seven Hours later) Ryozanpaku

Dante's eyes opened and he rose out of his slumber. He looked around the room and saw that he was back in Ryozanpaku in his bed. Dante was shirtless and he remembered the battle that had happened before he blacked out. He looked around the room and saw Shigure sitting next to his bed hugging her sword.

"I'm home?" Dante asked.

Shigure's eyes widened and she looked at Dante. Dante grew shocked when he saw tears in her eyes but her facial expression was still blank as usual.

"Shigur-"

Dante's words were taken from him when his master surprisingly locked lips with him out of no where. He pulled his head away and the pair stared at each other their hearts racing. Dante then leaned in for another kiss, he did not hesitate to push his tongue into her mouth. Shigure's eyes widened, since this was her first kiss ever. Her heart began to rise and she wondered what she was feeling. Whatever it was she enjoyed it.

Dante and Shigure broke the kiss and Shigure hugged Dante worriedly.

"I was... worried." She said.

"I." Dante remembered his first defeat, "I was defeated."

"You... won." Shigure said, "You always... will."

Shigure leaned in a gave Dante another kiss. Then she pulled away again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I..."

Dante raised his eyebrow.

"I... Love... You." She said causing Dante great shock.

Dante didn't know what to say. This is what he wanted, but he was at a loss for words.

"I-"

The door swung open and Akisame stood in the doorway suddenly growing embarrassed at what he just walked in on.

"Oh." He said looking at Shigure who still had her head on Dante's shoulder, "Um is this a bad time?"

**There you have it. Man I enjoyed writing this chapter. Again Thank you to Aggura of Darkness for the inspiration.**

**(Things to address) **

**Why did Raou defeat Dante?**

**Now yes Dante may be a powerful nephilim stronger than any man on the planet. But he is also fighting on of the strongest warrior in the martial arts world. So you'd expect him to give Dante somewhat of a challenge. Even though he isn't Vergil.**

**Shigure's feelings for Dante.**

**Shigure is a very remote person who has never felt love and rarely knows what love it. So her feeling for Dante could only be explained by her as love. Dante on the other hand has been through many relationship and knows what love is and how relationships go. But being more of a player he'll have to be more sincere with Shigure.**

**Dante's "New" devil trigger**

**If you were wondering. Yes Dante has acquired his upgraded devil trigger. It's based off the same power that classic Dante obtained in dmc 3.**

**Where is Vergil?**

**I plan on adding Vergil a little later in the story. When he shows up he'll explain everything. Until then you'll have to wait.**

**There you have it. Until the next update, enjoy the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Shorin Fighter here with the newest chapter for our epic story. This Chapter focuses mostly on Dante and Shigure's relationship as well as Dante's role in this world and his ever growing powers. Back to the action**

Chapter 12

Dante sat in the main house with numerous thoughts filling his head. Mostly of the kiss he had just shared with his master the night before. He could still feel the touch of her soft lips against his own. His heart had not slowed down since then. He also felt awkward around Akisame as well, since he caught them in the act. Even though he didn't catch them in mid kiss, Dante knew he suspected as much. Shigure confessing her love to him only made his mind race more. He knew she had never been in a relationship before so she didn't really know what love was. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her as well. He didn't know how to put it into words.

Another thought entered his head as he sipped on his tea. His battle with Raou. He could still remember flashes of his body changing into the monster that defeated the Yami man. He remembered feeling the fear from all of those present. He could remember his claw going through the other opponent's skull like butter and feeling his brain as it did.

_How do I do that again? _Dante thought_._

He then began to release his Demon ki in attempts to trigger it again. Then it hit him.

_Devil Trigger_, he thought. _I'm such a fucking Idiot._

He then set his new cup down and began concentrating on his ki. Releasing a massive amount that began to drop the temperature of the dojo. Kenichi began to see his breath as he ran vigorously on one of Akisame's training machines. Suddenly a shot of lightning went throught the ceiling and hit Dante on top of the head and he was looking at his demonic claw yet again.

Dante fist pumped,"Oh fuck. Yes." he whispered to himself.

Dante began focusing his energy to only make his hand demonic, the rest of his body was still normal.

"I feel..." Dante studied his claw and took a deep breath, "Stronger. What else can I do?"

Suddenly the door swung open which caused Dante to jump up with his hand behind his back. Akisame stood there with a concerned look on his face. He suddenly raised an eyebrow when he saw Dante's strange behavior.

"Relax." Akisame said, "I already know."

Dante raised an eyebrow then changed his claw back to normal, "Ya do?"

"Of course." He answered, "Last night was proof enough. And don't worry I don't think different of you."

Dante then began to wonder, "Wait what are you talking about?"

"I know you kissed Shigure last night." Akisame said, "It's pretty obvious."

Dante didn't know which topic was worse him becoming more of a demon or kissing Shigure. He then began to grow embarrassed not wanting to talk about either subject.

"Hahaha!" Akisame laughed, "I don't know why you would be so embarrassed about that. I understand, Shigure is very beautiful. I'm very happy for you."

Akisame then turned around and walked throught the doorway. Dante wondered if he should ask Akisame for advice.

"Wait."

Akisame stopped and looked at Dante.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Dante looked at his feet, "What should I do now? I've been in tons of relationships before, but none like Shigure. I don't even know if being with me would be good for her."

Akisame nodded, "I understand. Shigure is different from other women. But I think you should just go with what your gut tells you. Ask her out, get to know her better. Show her a fun time and your relationship will have meaning."

Dante nodded, "Thanks Akisame."

Akisame smiled and walked away as the Elder brushed past him and closed the door behind him. Dante sat back down.

"Elder." He greeted.

"How are you feeling?" The Elder asked.

"Better actually." Dante said, "You um. You saw what happened to me too right?"

The Elder sat down across from Dante and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Yes I did." He replied, "It was quite amazing to say the least. Do you have any idea what that meant."

The Elder took a sip of his tea and curiously awaited Dante's answer.

"Well." Dante began, "I believe... I believe I have become more intact with my demon heritage. I can tell, my Devil Trigger has changed into a monster form. And I feel stronger... much stronger. And I feel like there's much I can do that I don't know of yet."

"Hm," The Elder sipped his tea, "It seems like there is much more to you than meets the eye, you'll figure it out in time."

He reached behind himself, "By the way. I thought you should have this."

The Elder set down a long Katana in a black sheath on the table between him and Dante.

"Raou dropped this before you threw him." The Elder said, "I think it's safe to say it's your trophy."

Dante picked up the sword in from of him and unsheathed it. He beheld the magnificently crafted blade that looked as if it had been crafted by Shigure.

"What about Rebellion?" Dante asked.

"After that giant tornado was created I didn't see it." The Elder said.

Dante looked over his shoulder and spawned the Rebellion. He then took it off his back and held it in his lap, but something was wrong. Rebellion looked different. It was now longer and looked as if a metal skeleton was holding it together.

"Is this the same sword." Dante asked.

"Looks like your weapon evolved as well." The Elder suggested.

Dante nodded then put Rebellion away. "Probably."

"I'll give you the day off." The Elder said standing up, "You've been through much."

The Elder walked through the door and left, "Thanks." Dante said admiring his new katana.

(Timeskip) Four hours later. Dante's room.

All day Dante couldn't find Shigure. He had tried looking for her at her usual spot on the roof, but she wasn't there. He even endured the spears and arrows Shigure's traps let out when he entered her room, but she still wasn't there. He asked Akisame if she had gone out but he said he hadn't seen her.

Dante was now daydreaming in his bed running his finger along the blade of his new sword and imagining he was back in Mundus's lair fighting his way to the top. One particular memory came into his mind. He and Vergil stood in the elevator when Vergil pulled out a tazer and handed it to Dante.

_In the real world it's just a tazer_. Vergil said, _But in your hands it's a powerful demon weapon._

Dante rose out of his bed quickly in realization.

"Son-of-a-bitch." He said to himself.

He looked at his unsheathed Katana then began focusing his ki. He focused on every inch of the weapon then began seeing a bright blue glow around it. Dante did not let up and kept up his ki. The blade then became a bright blue outline of the sword it once was and let out a blinding light. When the light dimmed Dante saw in his hands that the sword had changed. It had a warm angelic presence to it and then sprouted out rays of light that went into Dante's mind. When it stopped Dante stared at the weapon. He now knew exactly how to use the weapon in beyond master ways, and he knew every trick the weapon had to it.

"Holy shit." Dante then got up and rushed outside jumping over the rail barely missing Kensei who was too focused on his porno to notice.

Dante ran into the thick woods in the Dojo's back yard toward the hot spring which he hadn't yet used. He stood in front of the humid steaming water and unsheathed the blade. He then began twirling it expertly around his body. With each swing it began to blow the water into the air. Then Dante began swinging it in a more rigid and controlled way, the water then dropped back into the hotspring and the earth around Dante rose like pillars around him. He then swung downward dropping the rocks down and began swinging it in a perfect flowing way as if it were a staff. The wind then began to blow powerfully with each swing. Finally Dante began fiercely swinging it blowing fire in the direction the blade went. Dante then stopped his swinging and held his new weapon in his hands.

"This is something else." He laughed.

He made to pick up the sheath then stopped himself and put it on his back. Sure enough the sword stayed just like Rebellion did and disappeared in a bright blue glow. Dante made to go back to the house then stopped and looked at the hot spring.

"Come on Dante." Scolded himself.

Dante quickly rushed back to the house grabbing one of his towels and rushing back to the hotspring. Dante changed out of his training uniform and quickly jumped into the hot water. The water felt even better in the cool evening air.

"AAAAh." Dante closed his eyes and sank into the water.

"New weapon huh?"

Dante shot up then looked for the source of the familiar voice. He looked at the trees which were getting hard to see because of the dark blue sky.

"Where are you?" He called.

Shigure suddenly shot down from the trees and landed behind Dante.

"Here." She said.

Dante jerked his head back and looked at her, "Oh it's you. Where have you been all day?"

"Here in the trees." She replied looking blankly at him.

"Why?" Dante asked, "I've been looking for you I wanted to spar a bit."

Shigure looked down at her feet, "I was... embarrassed. I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"Why would I not want to see you?" Dante asked.

Shigure gave him a look that said, _You know exactly why._

"Shigure, are you embarrassed by that kiss?" Dante asked.

Shigure shook her head.

"You think I don't like you." Dante said for a moment knowing what she was thinking.

Shigure then nodded with a sad look on her face.

"Listen." Dante began, "When you kissed me I was surprised you liked me. I mean, I've always liked you, but I never expected you to like me back."

Shigure looked up with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Dante turned his body around and looked her square in the eye, "But I kissed you back. So of course I like you."

Shigure's hopeful look turned to a smile. Dante grinned at her reaction and leaned in and kissed her. Shigure then began to grow warm and blush. Her heart began to feel as if it were about to come out of her chest. Dante pushed his tongue into her mouth and pushed it against hers, she then wondered why this was and began to push back. Dante felt himself rising more and more out of the water. His eyes opened wide and he broke the kiss sitting back into the water and covering his crotch.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing." Dante replied, "It's just that uh. I don't think this is the best place to do this right now."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well you see." Dante said, "I'm a little too, you know. Naked. And if we kiss it may lead to something else, and everyone else it here. And they might hear you..."

Shigure raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Nevermind."

Shigure then turned around and started toward the house. "I'm gonna join you... Then we'll talk."

Dante watched Shigure walk back to the house then sunk back down into the water.

"Fuck." He said, "I'm so fucking stupid. What do I care if people hear us. Shit. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Moments later Dante was still sitting in the spring waiting for Shigure suddenly he heard a splash and he opened his eyes to see Shigure sitting nude in the water next to him. Tochumaru swam across the water on his back.

"So tell me about... your fight." She said.

Dante was too busy staring at her chest to hear. He quickly shook himself out of the daze.

"Right um well." Dante thought of his battle with Raou.

"I wasn't sure how the battle was gonna go." Dante began, "I knew in the end I was gonna have to fight him. When I finally met him I didn't expect him to be so powerful. For a human at least. We battled, my coat and shirt got torn to shreds, that's how good he was. I got unfocused and he defeated me, couldn't kill me of course, but pretty close. Only my brother has been able to do that. I remember Rebellion sticking out of my body then it started glowing, next thing I knew I was standing and I was... a monster. My Devil Trigger had evolved into a demonic form. One thing's for sure, I'm much more powerful now."

Shigure still didn't look at Dante, "What about your new weapon?"

"It was one of Raou's swords." Dante replied.

"It's... different."

"Yeah." Dante said, "I can evolve human weapons into angel and demon weapons. After I did it was like I knew every aspect every detail of this weapon. I became it's master in less than a second."

Shigure nodded looking down at the water, "Impressive."

"The weapon allows me to control all four elements." Dante said.

"So... what will you call it?" Shigure asked, "The sword. What will be... its name?"

Dante then spawned the new blade and held it above his head, "Muramasa."

(scene change) the next day. Clothes shop.

At dinner the previous night Dante spoke of his coat and shirt getting destroyed. And without hesitation Miu told him he needed to do some shopping. So she offered to take him which caused jealousy in Shigure who cut Miu's rice ball in half when she was taking a bite.

Now Dante was walking through the store with Miu looking at clothes. About every five seconds Dante had to say no to Miu who picked out bright colored neon clothes.

"What about this one?" She asked.

"That one's gay looking too." Dante grunted, "Put it back."

Dante had on his arm three tee shirts two of them were black one with a skull in the middle and the other with a pair of glaring red eyes on it that sparked Dante's interest. He also had a red shirt that had a pair of black angel wings on the neck. Dante also had three pairs of pants. One was plain black the other was a pair of simple blue jeans and the other was a pair of black boot cut jeans that faded to red on the bottom. Dante decided to get a pair of swimming trunks as well since he didn't have any. He was heading for the counter with his big load when something to his right caught his eye.

Dante set his pile of clothes on top of the rack and took out the item of interest. It was a long red leather trench coat with decorative stitching on the shoulder. He held it admiringly in front of him seeing it as the perfect substitute for his old coat. Dante set it on top of his pile of clothes and walked up to the counter. Miu frustratedly walked up to his side carrying a pair of black converse.

"Here how's these?" Miu said angrily.

Dante studied the black shoes then put them on top of the pile. "Not bad. They're not even gay lookin."

Miu pulled out her purse to pay when, "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"I don't have enough to pay." Miu explained.

The clerk looked at them with a concerned look, "If you can't pay then get out."

Dante made to haggle with the man when he heard shouting outside. A group of forty or so men were gathered around in front of the store screaming at each other looking about ready to kill each other.

"What's going on out there?" Dante asked.

"Mafia war looks like." The clerks answered, "They come here often to have at it with each other."

Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into Dante's head, "What do you say I get rid of 'em for ya. And you give us the clothes for free?"

"You two could take out all those guys?" The clerk asked with a skeptical look on his face, "What are you crazy?"

"No." Dante replied, "Just me."

The clerk laughed hysterically, "Okay pal. If you survive I'll throw in all the money in the register. Bhahahaha!"

Dante walked outside, "You got a deal."

(Insert music) **Indestructible Disturbed**

Miu smiled at the clerk who watched still laughing at Dante. Dante approached the mob who were all still arguing. He pushed his way to the middle then put his hands outward getting their attention.

"Okay ladies listen up!" Dante yelled turning the mob's attention and anger toward him, "I need you bitches to clear out now and have your little pillow fight somewhere else!"

The mob then closed in on Dante all cracking their knuckles and grinning confidently.

Dante sighed, "Oh well. I tried being nice."

Dante jumped straight up into the air doing a circular kick that knocked back ten of the enemies. Before the mob closed in again Dante jumped to the right kicking one enemy to his right with his left leg and the enemy to his left with the other. He then did a backwards kick sending the enemy behind him into another. Then a second enemy approached behind him and Dante simply jumped into the air and spun around kicking the enemy in the face. He then blocked an enemy strike with his forearm before hitting him in the neck with the other. An angry enemy threw a wide punch which Dante easily blocked with his forearm. The enemy then swung low which Dante also blocked. The enemy then began throwing five rapid punched all of which Dante blocked before grabbing his arm and side kicking him into three of his teammates.

Two more enemies approached Dante from behind. Dante simply stood on his hands and donkey kicked them into more enemies. Dante then jumped backward kicking another enemy in the face. Then forward again kicking another three times in the chest before landing. Another enemy approached to Dante's right and another to his left. Dante jumped to the right and side kicked him on his back. Then he jumped up and spun around to the other enemy and kicked him in the air. One enemy then began kicking at Dante which he easily blocked before picking him up and hitting the rest of the enemies with his body.

The store clerk stood in extreme shock at what had just happened. He fearfully and thankfully gave Miu the money in the register like he promised and the two left the store with their win stepping over the fallen bodies of the unconcious mafia members. Miu happily took out her purse and put the money inside.

"Hold on." Dante said catching a glimpse at the rather large amount of money that was already in there. "You did have enough to pay, didn't you?"

"You can't prove anything." Miu smiled.

Dante laughed, "Bhahahah! Nice!"

* * *

**There you have it. That was a fun chapter to right. Sorry it wasn't as action focused as the other ones. I just felt it was necessary for Dante's development.  
**

**Things to address:**

**Muramasa**

**Now I know you guys have been demanding a katana weapon for Dante to use. But I wanted to give him a weapon that had a strong elemental control. So I gave it all four.**

**Evolving weapons**

**Remember how kablooey went from a simple tazer to a grenade gun in the game. I figured why can't Dante do the same thing with any other weapon. Also I figure it was a good supernatural aspect to Dante.**

**The signature red coat**

**Now from the beginning Dante was evolving into his old self. From his long white hair, to his revised skills. Then to his new devil trigger. Now finally the red coat has sealed the deal.**

**In other news I have been thinking of starting an other story. A crossover between the walking dead and call of duty. I'll get back to you with more news. Until the next update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Shorin Fighter here with the newest update for our story. In other news, I've gone through with my crossover idea for the walking dead and call of duty. Check it out it's called, Call of the Walkers. Now back to the action.**

Chapter 13

Dante sat in the dojo after his shopping trip with Miu. She had taken no time to begin sparring with Kenichi. Who struggled to keep up with her. Sakaki leaned against the wall next to Dante sipping on his beer.

"So what happened while you guys were gone?" He asked, "Miu seems pretty happy."

"We scored some big money." Dante said, "It was awesome." He laughed.

"How?"

"Well she told the clerk when we were paying that she didn't have enough cause she saw about forty or fifty mafia guys have at it outside. So I told the clerk I'd clean them out. She only meant to get out of paying." Dante laughed again, "Guess the money from the register was a bonus."

Sakaki chuckled, "I didn't take Miu for the cheapskate type."

"Yeah." Dante laughed, "Guess she just seized the moment."

"So." Sakaki began, "You and Shigure huh?"

Dante chuckled again, "You really want to have this conversation with me?"

"Hehe. Naw not really." Sakaki answered, "Just didn't take her for the relationship type is all."

"Yeah me either."

"You plan to ask her out anytime soon?" Sakaki asked.

Now that Sakaki brought it up Dante suddenly remembered Akisame's advice.

"Now that you mention it." He said standing up. "Yeah I think I will."

"Good luck."

(Shigure's room)

Shigure sat in her room preparing her travel bag with random rocks. Dante knocked on the door first and caught Shigure's attention.

"Shigure." Dante called, "Can I come in?"

Shigure flipped off the traps, "Yes."

Dante opened the door and raised his eyebrow at the sight of Shigure's actions. His heart sank as he realized this meant she was going on a trip defeating Dante's chances of asking her out.

"Going sword hunting?" He asked.

Shigure pulled her bag tight and shook her head.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Kenichi's friends will need help against the Yami armed division." She explained, "I have... a plan."

"Mind if I go?" Dante asked.

Shigure turned around and looked at Dante, "Apachai is already going."

"Yeah well you know." Dante said, "Won't hurt to have some extra help."

Shigure didn't look at Dante and simply looked down. Dante tried to catch her eyes and lowered his head.

"You okay?" He asked.

Shigure nodded.

"Doesn't seem like it." He added, "What's wrong? Seems like ever since our first kiss you couldn't even look at me."

Shigure looked at Dante, "I... love... you." She said, "But it doesn't seem like you love me back."

Dante got closer to her and hugged her tightly, "Hey." He whispered Shigure leaned her head back and the two stared into each other's eyes, "I love you too."

Shigure felt her heart rise.

"I've never been in a serious relationship before." Dante explained, "And you have to understand. I care about you a lot. But I don't really know what I'm doing. I just don't want to make any mistakes."

Shigure nodded her head. Dante smiled and kissed her. Shigure grew warm and blushed at the action, she began to hold Dante tighter. The two held the kiss for a while then broke it.

"Tell you what." Dante said, "After we get back we'll go out on a date. Okay? How's that sound?"

Shigure smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Dante said, "Do I need to bring anything in particular?"

Shigure shook her head.

"Alright I'll meet you and Apachai outside then."

(Time skip) one hour later. Unknown hut.

Dante, Shigure, and Apachai stood in front of a dark and beat up hut. Dante was now dressed in his bootcut pants and red leather coat with no shirt underneath. Shigure looked at it as if she had seen it before. Dante simply looked skeptically at it and spawned Muramasa.

"You are going to attack them, Apa?" Apachai asked.

"Yeah." Dante said putting his back to the wall next to the door, "You kidding. I've been dying to test this puppy out."

Shigure simply walked up to the door and opened it. Dante and Apachai followed close behind, Dante being the only one in a ready stance. Dante walked around the dark room in a circular motion scanning the room for any enemies. He then glanced at a dark corner that had a tall figure that could be seen inside. Dante looked up at it's head and backed up as it walked forward to reveal itself as a tall man with long spiky hair wearing all black and wielding a pickaxe.

"That's far enough, man." Dante raised Muramasa above his head.

The man said nothing only raised his pickaxe and looked down at Dante.

"Bad move." Dante grunted.

The man swung downward only for his weapon to be picked up in a gust of wind. Dante tripped the man and held his angelic katana against the attacker's throat.

"Make a move fishface." Dante grunted.

Shigure walked up to Dante's side and looked at the man who's eyes widened in relief.

"Oh." He said, "It's you Mii-chan."

"Still bad with names I see." Shigure said blankly.

"You know this guy?" Dante asked not taking his eyes off his attacker.

Shigure nodded, "He's who we came here to meet."

Dante hesitated then pulled his blade away. The man pulled himself off the ground and brushed himself off.

"So who are you anyway?" Dante asked.

"Sai Kagerou." He introduced, "And you are?"

"Dante." nodded his head.

"He's my boyfriend." Shigure added pumping her fist enjoying having said that.

Dante on the other hand felt slightly embarrassed by her random addition.

"I can see why." Sai said, "You are quite skilled for your age. Have you two ever sparred before?"

"Yeah every day." Dante replied.

"Have you ever defeated her?" Sai asked eagerly.

Dante shook his head then smiled back at Shigure, "Not yet."

Sai nodded his head, "That's no surprise. She's good. But anyway. Lets get to what you came here for."

Shigure nodded her head and pulled her back off Apachai's shoulder.

"Right." Dante agreed, "What are we doing?"

Shigure turned on the lights and walked up to a forging station behind Sai. She then dumped out the bag and rocks fell to the floor.

Dante knelt down and held one of the rocks in his hand, "Why in the shitting hell do we have rocks?"

Shigure then lit the coal on the station and took the rock out of Dante's hand.

"If Kenichi's friends face Yami's weapon's group unarmed they'll surely die." Shigure explained smashing a rock as Sai and Apachai did also. "We're making armor for them. So no one else dies."

"Why don't we just protect them from Yami?" Dante suggested.

"If we protect them." Shigure said, "They'll become reliant and when we're not there they'll be too weak to defend themselves. It's best if we... let them fight their own battles. And only get involved if it gets too bad."

Dante nodded, "Makes sense. So how long will this take."

"We'll be making them all day until nightfall." Sai said, "It will take an other couple hours for them to cool off."

(Time skip) Five hours later

Sai and Shigure were now done smashing the rock and were now in the process of forging their first piece of armor. Dante and Apachai on the other hand had fallen asleep long before that. Dante woke up with a jolt when he heard the sound sound of sizzling next to him. He opened his eyes then looked to his right to see Shigure soaking a piece of armor in a vat of water. He then looked left and saw four pairs of what looked like gauntlets in a pile. Dante picked up one of the gauntlets and fit his hand into it.

"Nice." Dante said, "How many are you making?"

"Enough for the... Shimpaku Alliance." Shigure answered.

"You're not done yet are you?" Dante grunted.

Shigure shook her head and Dante groaned.

"Ugh fuck." He walked over to the window and looked outside and looked at the full moon bored out of his mind.

Dante quickly fell into a deep sleep leaned against the window sill.

(Dante's dream)

Dante walked along a long hallway and saw lots of pipes around him steaming and giving off heat that made him sweat. He felt his heart pump as fast as it could as he felt an eery feeling and spawned Muramasa. He continued walking forward ready to kill any enemy that came into his path. He then walked underneath a bridge above him then jumped back as a body dropped down and hung in front of his face. It's skin was burnt and melting and it's eyes were hanging out of it's sockets. Dante took a closer look and saw the corpses ears and saw a familiar point to them.

"Holy shit Alien kid is that you?" Dante asked the corpse, "What the fuck happened to you?"

Suddenly he heard a scurrying sound further down the hallway and raised Muramasa above his head. Dante walked past the still hanging corpse of Hauro Nijima to investigate the sound. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder and jerked it away and turned around. A grey green hand was sticking out of the wall that had just replaced the open hallway that was previously behind him. Dante cut the hand off then another as more arms began poking out of the wall trying to grab Dante. He then had no choice but to start running toward the end of the hallway chopping off hands left and right as the wall behind him began to chase him.

Dante could see the end approaching then suddenly he was standing in a wide room and the wall behind him stopped. Dante then looked over his shoulder at the arm that began retracting back into the wall. He then faced forward and widened his eyes in shock as he saw Kenichi impaled on the wall in front of him. His mouth leaked blood like a waterfall as he choked and gasped for air. Dante rushed up to Kenichi and tried to pull him off the wall.

"Kenichi!" He struggled, "Hang on kid it's gonna be alright."

Kenichi moaned in pain then glared down at Dante with blood now coming from his eyes. Dante jumped back.

"Does it look like it's gonna be alright!?" Kenichi yelled with a demonic roar.

Dante glared at Kenichi, "What have you done with Kenichi?"

"That little pipsqueak is fine along with the rest of your pathetic group of friends."

Kenichi then pulled himself off the spike and began walking toward Dante with his intestines dragging behind him leaving a river of blood. Dante then was pushed backward into the wall getting impaled by a spike on the wall. Kenichi dashed in front of Dante and looked him square in the eye.

"But soon everyone you care about will be dead along with that little whore you've been loving on."

Dante growled in anger, "I'm gonna rip your head from your body."

Suddenly the river of blood flowed to Dante's right and traveled up the wall forming into the figure of a woman. Then it was Shigure. She too was impaled though a spike looking at Dante through her gouged out eye holes. Dante struggled to unimpale himself, but couldn't he couldn't move at all. He turned his head and looked at Kenichi, but he wasn't there. Staring back at him wasn't Kenichi, but Vergil who looked back at him with pitch black eyes.

"I'll save this one for last." He said walking up to Shigure who gasped for air.

Vergil rubbed Shigure's bloody breast then pressed himself against her, "You have outdone yourself, son of sparda. I think this one's cunt is gonna be great. Heheheheh."

Dante struggled to form words, "Vergil!"

"Oh don't be mad at your brother Dante." Vergil said as his skin began melting off his body.

Vergil now was morphed into a dripping figure made entirely of a black goo. It's head was a skull shaped lump of goo that had a pair of bloodshot eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dante grunted.

"I am nightmare." It answered, "I am all nightmares. And I can make all nightmares come to life. But I cannot hurt anyone yet. But with the help of my new master I will bring hell on earth and everything good will be corpse fucking dead!"

"You little fucker." Dante growled.

"Oh I'd be nice if I were you." Nightmare said with a deep voice.

It's hand then grew long claws that looked like mini katanas. He slipped the one long blade underneath Shigure's skirt and touched her uterus.

"You do want to be the one to take it, not me right?" He asked, "Hehehehe."

"FFFFFFFFFuck... you!" Dante then began having trouble breathing

"ooh. Having troubles?" Nightmare asked not rubbing the blade along Shigure's vagina, "Relax. I was only gonna pet it. heheheheh. Lucifer wouldn't want you to die this easily. He hasn't even gotten to have fun yet."

Dante then widened his eyes, "Lucifer."

"I'll create the nightmares and you'll kill them all and go to Lucifer like the obedient fucking puppy you really are!" Nightmare grumbled, "And then you will die. Hehehehehehe."

Dante growled again and pushed against the wall trying to break free.

Suddenly Nightmare was directly in front of him and stabbed his claw hand through his chest, "DIE!"

(Dream end)

Dante literally jumped out of his sleep and looked around now catching his breath. Shigure and Sai were startled and nearly dropped their freshly finished gauntlets. Dante looked to the ground and saw a small puddle of black goo try to crawl away. Dante furiously kicked at it and missed as it crawled up the window sill.

"You little fuckin shit!" Dante screamed in mid kick. "I'll fucking destroy you, you little fucker!"

Shigure dropped the gauntlet and rushed to Dante's side as the pile of goo got out the window.

"Dante!" She panicked

"Yeah you better run!" Dante screamed.

Dante turned around to face Shigure still breathing very heavily.

"Dante what is it?" She put her hands on his chest and looked worriedly into his eyes.

"Just." Dante looked for an explanation for his explosion, "Just a nightmare. A bad bad nightmare."

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Dante then grew very worried and kissed her out of no where. He held her tightly nearly tearing up and did not let go. Shigure wondered why he did this, but kissed him back. Dante broke the kiss then pushed his forehead against hers.

"I will never leave you." Dante said, "I will not let you die."

"What are you talking about?" She asked pulling her head back and looking worriedly into his eyes.

"I can't talk about it here." Dante said, "I'll tell everybody back at home."

Dante then got an idea as he looked at the larger pile of gauntlets. He rushed over to it then picked one of them up then rushed over to Apachai and began shaking him.

"Apachai!" Dante shouted waking the giant, "Come on help me carry these into the other room."

"Right!" Apachai shouted carrying an arm full of gauntlets into the other room but having no idea why.

Dante grabbed the rest of the gauntlets and rushed through the door and sat down in front of the new pile. Shigure walked up behind him wondering what was going on.

"Dante what are you doing?" She asked.

Dante bursted upward and closed the door behind Shigure. She then pulled her over to where Apachai was sitting.

"Now listen you two." Dante said, "Demons are coming. Now more than ever. And I'm gonna need you to be calm and kill them without hesitation."  
He pulled out Muramasa and showed it to them, "This sword was once a simple human weapon. But I figured out how to change it. Into an angel weapon. I'm gonna evolve these gauntlets so that Kenichi's friends can defend themselves against demons if it's needed."

Shigure nodded while Apachai remained clueless to every detail besides kill them without hesitation.

"Just go finish up then have your friend bring the rest to me." Dante said, Shigure nodded.

Shigure then turned around and exited the room getting back to the forging. Dante and Apachai then sat back down and Dante took a gauntlet in his hand breathing deeply and exhaling slowly. The gauntlet then began to glow bright blue as Muramasa did then became a bright outline. Apachai watched in awe.

"Apapa!" He cheered.

Dante then threw the gauntlet to his right and moved on to the other. About half an hour passed before Dante was done. Whenever Sai brought in a new Gauntlet Dante acted as if nothing was happening.

(Scene change) The Next morning. Shimpaku headquarters.

Kenichi rushed into the building worriedly and met Nijima inside.

"Nijima you called this better be important." He grunted.

"Oh of course my buddy." Nijima answered leading him into the training room, "Just um. What are those three doing here?"

Kenichi looked to the back of the room where Dante, Shigure and Apachai were all sleeping against the wall. Kenichi started at the trio. Nijima stopped him once he got too close.

"Um I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nijima suggested and gestured at the Valkyries who were huddled in the corner wrapped in towels bare nude.

"They all started giggling and flirting with Dante then your weapons master cut all their clothes off." Nijima said, "I think she was jealous." Nijima whispered.

Kenichi glanced at Shigure who was laying on Dante's chest while hugging him protectively.

He then brushed past Nijima but didn't get too close to Shigure, "Um Shigure?"

Suddenly Shigure's eyes opened and she sat up, "Oh Kenichi... you're here."

She walked to the still sleeping Apachai and picked up the bag waking the giant. Then she nudged Dante waking him up as well.

"I wanted to wait until... you were here." She said opening the bag and pulling out the first pair of gauntlets.

She threw Takeda the first pair which he held admiringly. Then she passed the rest to everyone else besides Kenichi who already had a pair of his own at home.

"These are very... special." She explained then looked at Dante, "Could you... explain them."

Dante then stretched and got to his feet, "Alright kids. We've made these things for you so you can defend yourselves against Yami's weapon division."

"Cool." Renka replied admiring her new gear.

"But there is something else to them as well." Dante's face suddenly hardened and he gave them all a cold serious look, "For your own safety I cannot tell you what it is or why you need it, but when you do their power will activate."

"When will we need them?" Ukita asked.

"Oh you'll know." Dante said, "Just pray that you won't."

(Scene change) Ryozanpaku. Midnight

The trio had gotten home still very tired and went straight to bed. But Dante had unfinished business he had to take care of. He silently creeped into the sleeping Kenichi's room and went straight for his dresser. He pulled out Kenichi's red metal arm guards and left the room heading for Shigure's room.  
"psst." Dante called from outside, "Tochumaru."

The tiny mouse scampered to Dante's side obediently.

"I need you to get me her sword." Dante said.

Tochumaru saluted Dante and scampered back into the room and returned with Shigure's katana. Dante thanked Tochumaru with a block of cheese then took the tools back to his room.

* * *

**There you have it. Now I understand that chapter was waaaaayy more gruesome and gory than all the other's and I hope you liked it.**

**Things to address:**

**Nightmare**

**Now in the game nightmare is a giant puddle of black goo that envelops Dante and sends him to an alternate universe to fight. I'm going for sort of the same thing here but a little different. I wanted to emphasize nightmares name and make him basically the most messed up and evil villian I could think of. And if you noticed I got some of my inspiration from Freddy Kreuger.**

**Dante evolving Shimpaku's gauntlets**

**Now Dante is starting to realise that he won't always be there to protect them against demons. So he used his powers to evolve the Shimpaku's gauntlets into Angelic weapons since normal weapons are like butter to demons.**

**Dante taking Kenichi's arm guards and Shigure's sword**

**It'll be explained in the next chapter.**

**Until the next update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shorin Fighter here with the next chapter. This chapter will have a lot of development for both Dante and Shigure's relationship and the demon threat. A new hero joins to help protect the world. The war begins now. Back to the action.**

Chapter 14

Dante woke up with a knock at his door. He had stayed up late the night before working on new tools, and was extremely tired. Dante stumbled to his door dressed only in his underwear. He slid open the door and was face to face with a very angry looking Shigure.

"Where is... my sword?" She asked.

Her facial expression was blank as always, but her tone was obviously angry.

"Oh. Yeah." Dante said with a slur, "Gimme a seck. Wake Kenichi up and meet me downstairs. I have a surprise for you."

Shigure frowned at him then nodded her head. Dante closed the door and turned around and looked at his dresser where Kenichi's gauntlets and Shigure's sword were wrapped up. He dressed in his jeans, converse, and red shirt then picked up the tools. He opened the door with his feet and then jumped over the rail to the courtyard. Shigure and Kenichi were both there looking rather angry.

"Why did you steal my arm guards?" Kenichi asked.

"And my... sword." Shigure added.

Dante set down the gear on the ground and began unwrapping them. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Dante revealed the stolen gear. Kenichi's arm guards were now silver and Shigure's sword now had a white raw hide grip. The owners both approached their gear with raised eyebrows.

"I evolved your tools for you." Dante said while Shigure and Kenichi took their gear in hand.

Kenichi put on his arm guards, "For you, Kenichi."

Kenichi's arm guards became full metal gloves that went up to his elbow and he also had metal boots as well and a metal face mask that matched. Kenichi studied his hands admiringly.

"Woah." Kenichi said, "Cool."

"For you I give you Gillamesh." Dante explained, "A pair of demonic gauntlets that will multiply your strength, speed, and reflexes tenfold when you wear them."

"That's cool." Kenichi said, "But why demonic?"

"I understand that you aren't very brave at all." Dante said, "Can you feel the cold eery feeling coming from your gear?"

Kenichi began to shiver and shake in fear as he felt exactly that from his weapons, "Y-yes."

"These weapons will help you get used to that feeling." Dante said, "So you don't shit yourself when you face a demon."

Dante turned to Shigure who felt exactly the opposite from her weapon, "Shigure."

Shigure looked up from her weapon at Dante.

"For you I Give you the Chi-Katta sword." He said, "It's an angelic weapon that gives off lightning based attacks when you want it to. Both of you should know that you have full control over when your weapon's power is activated."

Dante looked at Kenichi who was still admiring his new gauntlets, "Kenichi, Try out your gear."

Kenichi hesitated then stood back. He took a deep breath. Suddenly he began attacking the air. His moves were faster and smoother than ever. He was now able to throw punches and kicks that resembled a firing pin on a fully automatic gun. Dante looked at the disciple with pride.

"Okay." Dante said, Kenichi stopped and looked at Dante.

Dante quickly shot at Kenichi and hit his face mask.

"Aaaah!" Kenichi jumped back, "What was that for?"

"As you can see." Dante began, "The face mask is strong as well and can withstand virtually anything. Now focus and deactivate your gear."

Kenichi nodded and closed his eyes taking deep breaths and focusing on his metal covered fists. Suddenly the metal gauntlets retracted back into their old arm guard form and the boots and mask disappeared.

Dante then looked to Shigure, "Alright. Now try yours out."

Shigure nodded then stood back. Dante walked up to Kenichi's side then pulled him backward. Shigure stood in the middle of the yard and held her weapon in her hands. She took a deep breath and felt the warm presence of her Chi-Katta. She then swung it downward and held it behind her body and began swinging it at a blindingly fast speed that was almost too fast for Dante to follow. With every swing lightning shot from her blade in a flash of electricity. The lightning bolts reached to the wall and created a hole. Then Shigure stopped.

"Nice." Dante said, "Now you'll both have a fighting chance against demons."

He looked at Kenichi with utmost seriousness. "Listen to me Kenichi. Soon you will be faced by the army of the underworld. You cannot worry about their well being or a fair fight. Because they will show you no mercy. When the time comes you'll have to lead your friends of the Shimpaku alliance and make sure you kill the monsters. Do not subdue them or try to knock them out, because that won't work. You have to kill them. Only the demons not humans."

Kenichi gulped at took shook his head shivering, "You'll be fine." Dante assured, "Do not show them fear. They feed off it."

Kenichi nodded, "Yes sensei."

"Okay get back to your training." Dante said, "Actually. I want you to train with your gear active all day so you can get used to their presence."

Kenichi nodded and ran off. Leaving Dante with Shigure. Dante nervously turned to face her worried that she was still mad.

"I uh." Dante scratched the back of his head, "I made yours an angel weapon since you like their presence so mu-"

Shigure interrupted him with a kiss. Dante did not miss a beat, he held her tightly and pushed his tongue against hers. Shigure grew warm and silently moaned with pleasure. Dante heard the sound and broke the kiss. His hands slipped down to her butt and gripped it tightly.

"Woah. Never heard you make that sound before." Dante said jokingly, "I like that sound."

Shigure giggled and Dante kissed her again as she grew warmer and held him tighter. Kensei was now awake and leaving his bedroom when he spotted Dante and Shigure who weren't worried about anyone seeing since it was so early. Kensei grew very shocked and stood there with his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

Dante then broke the kiss and smiled at Shigure, "Wanna go get breakfast."

"Like a... date?" Shigure asked blushing.

Dante laughed and nodded, "Yeah, a date."

Shigure nodded, "I'll go get something normal to wear from Miu."

(scene change) the Matsue Lark

Dante and Shigure both sat in the restaurant eager to both be on their first date. Shigure had borrowed a short black skirt and a button up pink shirt from Miu which Dante was very thankful for. Dante already planned to order pancakes, but Shigure was deep in the menu unsure of what to order since there were so many things. Dante quickly caught on.

"You haven't been out to eat much have you?" Dante chuckled.

Shigure shook her head, "I can't... decide."

"Hehe what have you been training all your life?" Dante asked.

Shigure nodded still focused deeply in the menu.

"Geez." Dante said, "Must've sucked."

Shigure glanced up from her menu at Dante.

"To never have friends." Dante said growing a saddened look, "To not fit in. To be... different."

"I think you know this pain more than me." Shigure pointed out.

Dante nodded then regained his confident look, "Yeah it sure was lonely as a kid. I always got in fight and had to either run or fight the cops. I usually found myself thrown in jail. That's when I decided it wasn't a good idea to tell people about the demons. They tried telling me I was crazy."

The waiter got to their table, "You guys ready to order?" The woman asked.

Shigure protectively touched the hilt of her sword under the table. Dante gave her an unapproving look.

"Yeah." Dante said, "I'll have the triple stack." He looked at Shigure who looked back at the menu.

"Um..." She looked at the menu then finally gave up, "I'll have the same."

The waiter wrote their orders down and walked back to the kitchen.

(Scene change) Shimpaku headquarters.

Nijima sat in his chair as his subordinates all practiced with their new equipment on.

"It sure was nice of Kenichi's masters to give us this gear." Kisara said, "Even Nijima got a pair."

"Yeah." Ukita agreed, "Now the alien freak can protect himself for a change."

Nijima however was not too fond. In fact he was quite worried about why he was given the gear.

"Something he said was off though." Nijima interrupted and stood out of his chair.

The others all looked at him as he walked to the center of the room.

"He said they're special, but he can't tell us why." Nijima said, "For our own protection."

They all quickly understood, and felt the same way.

"Yeah," Takeda asked, "What exactly does he need to protect us from."

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Matsui was the first there and answered the door. Standing in front of him was a business man dressed in a black suit.

"Hello there young man." He greeted.

"How can I help you?" Matsui asked.

"I'm looking for him." The man said.

"Who?" Matsui asked.

The man did not answer for a second then looked Matsui square in the eye with an bloodthirsty look.

"You know exactly fucking who!" The man shouted with a deep roar to his voice, "I'll kill you all to find him!"

The man suddenly began to shake his head violently and twitch scaring Matsui nearly to death causing him to grip his flag pole with both hands. Suddenly the man stopped shaking and looked at Matsui with pitch black eyes. Matsui jumped at the sight then suddenly the man raised his lips showing shark like fangs. He then began roaring in a whining like growl. Matsui couldn't take it anymore, he swung his flagpole hitting the man in the face an knocking him on his back. Matsui looked at the downed man but then began shaking in fear as the man got back up with a large cut on his face. The monstrous business man then got on all fours and began roaring again and started crawling at Matsui who jumped back and shut the door in his face then locked it.

Matsui ran at full speed to the training room startling everyone.

"Matsui what is it!?" Nijima asked.

"We may have a problem." Matsui explained, "There's a man out there. But he's not like a normal guy."

"What are you talking about?" Nijima asked.

"He had these pitch black eyes and razor sharp teeth." Matsui explained, "And the way he roared was almost inhuman. Come look."

Matsui led Nijima to the window and they both fearfully looked down and saw the man pounding against the metal door roaring as he did. Suddenly he stepped back and looked directly at Nijima and began roaring.

"Call Kenichi." Nijima ordered

(Time skip) twenty minutes later

Kenichi rushed to the Shimpaku alliance headquarters wondering why Nijima sounded so scared. Miu followed closely behind him betting that it was Yami attacking. Suddenly they began closing in on the big building but stopped when they saw a man in front. Miu and Kenichi both got into a stance as the man turned around and looked at them. Kenichi grew cold when he saw the man's pitch black eyes. He then let out a demonic roar and began running at Kenichi. The pair both readied their stances and let out simultaneous kicks to the man's head dropping him.

Suddenly the man got back up and charged at them again still roaring and this time running on all fours. Kenichi kicked the man in the face as hard as he could sure that this would defeat the man, it didn't. The man got up and held out his hands, then his fingers slowly began changing into silver blades. The man roared again and began lunging at Kenichi like a tiger. But suddenly the man stopped and looked at Kenichi worriedly.

"Hey." Kenichi said wondering what was wrong, "Are you alright."

The man's neck suddenly showed blood flowing across it and he fell to the ground leaving his head to roll to Kenichi's feet leaving a trail of blood.

"What the?" Kenichi looked at Miu and they both shared worried glances.

"That was close." Said a voice behind them.

The two teens turned around and saw a man standing in front of them. He wore a long black tuxedo trench coat, a pair of white gloves, and a silver mask that appeared to be smiling with pointed teeth. He held in his hands a sheathed katana sword with a white grip on it.

"Who are you?" Miu asked getting into an aggressive stance.

"Relax." The man answered, "My name is Nello Angelo. I'm here to help."

"We don't want your help." Miu said angrily.

Nello merely brushed past the pair stood by the door, "Call your friends, we need to get inside. More will be here soon."

Kenichi looked worriedly at Miu then did as the stranger requested and knocked on the metal door.

"Nijima!" He called, "Open the door it's Kenichi and Miu!"

Nijima's eyes widened and he sprinted downstairs and opened the door. Kenichi and Miu walked in first and looked as Nello walked inside and began pushing the three of them up the stairs.

"Hurry." He said, "We don't have much time. We need to get to an open area and get everybody together."

"What's going on?" Nijima asked.

Nello began walking past them but stopped and looked back at Kenichi.

"Wait." He said, "I sense something. Do you have access to devil arms at the moment?"

Kenichi raised and eyebrow, "What? Devil arms?"

"Demonic weapons." Nello added.

"What do you know about that?" Kenichi asked.

"Put them on." The stranger commanded.

"I can only use them against... certain enemies." Kenichi protested.

"You don't have a choice." Nello argued, "Arm them now. And you."

Nijima jumped in fear.

"Do you have any 'special' equipment?"

Nijima gulped then remembered what Shigure said about their gauntlets. Nijima nervously nodded.

"Everybody?"

Nijima nodded again. Nello then grabbed them by their shoulders and dragged them into the training room catching the Shimpaku's attention, and their hostility.

"Tell your friends to put on their gear." Nello commanded, "We're about to be in for quite the battle."

Takeda began nearing toward Nello, "Everything alright, Kenichi."

A thump could be heard on the roof that shook Nello into action. He reached down and grabbed the hilt of his katana.

"All of you." Nello said, "Put on your gear and ready for battle now."

They all raised their eyebrow, "Why should we?" Kisara asked, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Just do what I say or you'll all die!" Nello shouted.

The Shimpaku were shaken by Nello's sense of urgency and put on their gear. Kenichi reached into his pocket and put on his arm guards, not hesitating to activate Gillamesh. Nello's mask hid any emotions, but it was easy to tell he was surprised.

"How did you know to do that?" He asked.

"My master taught me." Kenichi answered.

Nello then looked to the ceiling and whispered, "Finally." He looked back to Kenichi, "Okay tell the rest of them how to activate their weapon's power."

Kenichi nodded his head and brushed past the stranger, "Everybody I need you to do exactly what I say."

The Shimpaku were still mesmerized by Kenichi's gear but all managed a nod.

"Okay all of you take a deep breath and focus on your gear." Kenichi said, "Just your gear."

Without warning Renka's gauntlets sprang to life and became a pair of all metal gauntlets with a set of matching clawed boots. Suddenly Takeda's sprang to life, followed by Ukita, then Kisara, the Valkyries, and finally Freya. All of them admired their gear intensely but it was short lived as scratching could be heard behind them. Takeda turned around furiously then jumped back in fear. Inching toward him was a demon that gave him quickly intervened by beheading the monster and resheathing his sword before the flash could be seen.

"What the hell?" The rest of Shimpaku looked at the lifeless corpse in fear.

"It was." Nello began.

"A demon." Kenichi answered

Nello looked at the disciple, "Your master has told you a lot hasn't he?"

Kenichi nodded, "Yeah. Do you know him?"

Suddenly the group was surrounded by demons and the room was completely full and crowded except for the circle of reach around the Shimpaku and Nello. They all growled and roared striking fear into the Shimpaku.

"Kill them all now!" Nello said.

(Insert music) Avenged Sevenfold, Not ready to die

Kenichi did not hesitate and gave a wide roundhouse kick that cut clean through a group of demons in front of him. At that attack the demons all began closing in and attacking. The shimpaku all began defending and counterattacking the demons cutting the demons clean in half as Kenichi did. The atmosphere of the battle began to drown out the extreme terror the teenagers were feeling at the moment. Every single demon that was cut down in front of them was replaced with an other that took its place. The teenager's attacking pace then began to increase to the point where the demons no longer had the chance to attack.

The windows began to break as even more demons flowed in like liquid. The battle seemed to have no end as all the forces of hell pushed into the Shimpaku headquarters. It got to the point where all the teenagers couldn't take time to even say anything because they had to focus so much on the battle. Every single Shimpaku member threw their own style attack. Takeda threw boxing punches multiplied by the gauntlets' power, that couldn't even be seen on camera. Kisara and Renka threw rapid kicks that also were multiplied by the gear and cut clean through the monster horde. Miu made to step forward to help but was held back by Nello who hadn't taken action yet.

The demon numbers began to become overwhelming as the area of reach began to gradually shrink. One demon's claw managed to scratch Kenichi's metal mask but still didn't leave a mark. Kenichi kicked the demon backward into the other demons only for the gap to be quickly filled by more. Miu looked to her right and Nello was suddenly gone in a flash of a bright blue orb that flew through the ceiling. Nello stood on the roof in front of a dark red portal that spat out new demons with no end. He unsheathed his katana and looked into the portal only to duck a demon that flew past his head. He was now the target of the new demons. He did not hesitate to cut it down with his back turned and turn to the other demons. Left and right he lopped off the heads of the demons and pushed through the crowd that quickly surrounded him. He swiftly and masterfully cut down all demons on all sides of him and stood in front of the portal.

In a quick flash he let out a circular slash that cut down the entire crowd giving him enough time to stab the portal and close it. The force of the demons became too much for the Shimpaku alliance. The demons were now only mere inches from killing them. Suddenly the crowd began to be cut down from the other side and then a new monster was levitating above the Shimpaku alliance, but this one looked different. Instead of a bony grey body with black eyes and pointed teeth it had a bulky body with normal facial features and dark black skin. It had a set of horns that circled around its head like a halo and it had a pair of black angel wings.

The demons were suddenly cut down to the back by a single slash of the monster's sword. It landed in front of the demons and began rapidly slashing the demons in half with single strikes pushing its way through the crowd and cutting them down on all sides of its body. The monster then disappeared into the crown, and the Shimpaku took this opportunity to step back from the demons. Not long after the monster disappeared the demons were all cut down in a single slash leaving only Nello standing in the middle of their corpses. He held the scabbard of his katana behind his back and twirled the sword inside. He then turned around and looked at the exhausted teenagers.

"Wh- what were... those?" Takeda asked breathing heavily.

Nello did not answer instead he waved his hand and shouted, "Sleep!"

Suddenly in a cloud of smoke the Shimpaku alliance were gone leaving only Kenichi and Miu alone with Nello. They looked at the giant pile of demons corpses then jumped back as they all disappeared in a fiery outline. When they looked up Nello was standing only inches away from them.

"Go home." He said.

(Twenty minutes earlier)

Dante and Shigure were currently walking home from their date, but very cheerful. Shigure held on tightly to Dante's hand with a smile that did not drop.

"I had a... great time... Dante." She said

"Yeah I did too." Dante said.

They both didn't want the day to end, but knew they had to get back to Ryozanpaku. Suddenly Dante's smile dropped as he took a deep gasping breath. He stopped in his tracks and Shigure looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked.

Dante suddenly tackled Shigure out of the way as they dodged a powerful forward attack that crashed through a wall. Dante stood up leaving Shigure on the ground and held out his hand protectively. The smoke from the wall began to clear as the face of a large demon could be seen. It pulled itself through the hole revealing the rest of it's body that was extremely obese with a glowing red orb for a belly.

"Stay down!" Dante commanded spawning Muramasa and charging at the fat demon.

The monster pounded at the ground but Dante cut it's belly before it could hit. The monster's red orb then shattered and it disappeared.

"That it?" Dante asked, "I don't like how easy that was."

He then held out his hand and helped Shigure off the ground. He then picked her up and put her on his back.

"Come on." He shouted, "We need to get back home now!"

In mere seconds the couple were back at Ryozanpaku. Dante moved faster than ever not holding back any of his abilities. He dropped Shigure off his back and they both charged through the door. Sure enough the other masters of Ryozanpaku were currently fighting a rather thick horde of Demons, but they showed little signs of losing. In fact it was only the numbers of the demons that was the challenge for the master. Nonetheless Dante needed to help.

"Come on we have to help them!" He said.

Both of them drew their weapons and let out a giant slash of elemental energy that cut through the crowd. Despite the powerful attack the demons kept coming. Dante and Shigure cut through the crowd to the other masters. When that happened the crowd of demons stopped getting thicker and in no seconds the demons were all dead.

"Is that it?" Sakaki asked, "Damn those things were easier than we think they would be."

Dante looked over his shoulder, "This isn't over yet."

He turned around and saw a woman standing upright in front of him. She was dressed in a black and red gown and instead of hair she had a large crown of horns with fire coming from it.

"So son of Sparda." She said, "You're handsomer than nightmare described."

Shigure put her hand on the hilt of her sword and took a step forward only to be stopped by Dante.

"I've got this." He said, "So what kind of stupid ass name do you got?"

The woman demon laughed, "You peasant you will only address me as the red Queen!"

Dante chuckled and spawned Muramasa dragging it on the ground. The queen waved her hand and a ball of fire shot out at Dante which he dodged while still going forward. He let out a quick fiery slash which hit but didn't hurt the queen.

"Come on Dante." He scolded himself.

He then let out a water attack that managed to fizzle the queen and cause her some pain. Dante grinned and began rapidly slashing the queen with water attack that made her scream in agony. Suddenly her body fizzled in a fiery outline and Dante looked around for her.

"Hey boy!" Said her voice, "Up here!" She taunted.

Dante then put his hand up in the air and changed into his devil form. He looked up at the flying Red Queen and then took a deep breath and sprouted a pair of red bat wings. He shot up into the sky dodging rapid fireballs and dragging a large wave of water behind him. The Red Queen widened her eyes as Dante stabbed Muramasa into her and the water flowed inside her body through the elemental sword. The woman screamed in terror then exploded leaving the rest of the water to fall to the earth. Floating in front of Dante was a bright ball of light that quickly flew into his chest. Dante gasped then became calm as his free hand filled with a second weapon. A giant sword with red Swirly engravings on it an a red hide wrapped hilt. Dante then began to float back down to the ground and change into his old self.

Shigure ran up to him as he touched the ground and hugged him, "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me." Dante answered then looked at his fellow masters, "Are you guys alright?"

The rest of the masters nodded.

"So that was a demon." Kensei said.

"Sorry I didn't believe you before." Akisame said.

"It's fine." Dante replied, "I just didn't want you guys to have to fight them. By the way where are Kenichi and Miu?"

"They went to their Shimpaku friends twenty minutes ago." The Elder said, "Do you think they had the same problem?"

"That's what I was afraid of." Dante said.

"We're alright!" Said a voice behind him.

Dante turned around and saw Kenichi and Miu walking toward him. Dante approached them.

"Thank god. "He said, "Are you guys alright. What happened?"

"Demons attacked the Shimpaku headquarters." Kenichi answered, "Lots of them."

"Did you use your gear?"

"Yes but..."

Dante raised his eyebrow, "What? What happened?"

"We had help." Kenichi replied.

"From who?"

"He called himself Nello Angelo." Kenichi replied, "But he wore a mask I couldn't see his face. He helped kill the demons."

* * *

**There you have it. Man that was a long chapter.** **Lots of things have come to light.**

**Things to**** Address:**

**Nello Angelo**

**Now if you have played the game you'll know who Nello Angelo is. If not it'll come as quite the surprise to you. He will return in the story an meet Dante.**

**The Red queen**

**Now in Dmc4 The Red Queen is actually Nero's sword, not Dante's. But I thought it would be interesting to the story if it was Dante's. The sword will be more important way later in the story.**

**There you have it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Shorin fighter here with the newest chapter for our story. In other news I have dropped my call of the dead story and started an other Kenichi story called, The assassin fist of Ragnarok. Please check it out. **

**Warning the chapter you are about to read contains major sexual actions. I am not responsible for any underage readers that read this story. This is my second warning. So don't even bother me with it.**

chapter 15

Dante wondered who this Nelo Angelo was and why he bothered to help Kenichi. Even more so, he wondered how he knew about the demons. He had a hunch he knew who he was.

"What did he look like?" He asked.

"Um." Kenichi thought back to the mysterious stranger. "He wore a long black coat and a sort of mask. It looked like it was smiling."

Dante's anger rose as he remembered seeing a similar masked figure on the news a while back. When he met the news terrorist it turned out to be his brother, Vergil. Dante walked away and leaned against the wall. He then pounded it angrily and created a large hole through the wall. Kenichi slowly walked up behind him only to be grabbed by the shirt collar. Dante held his fist up at Kenichi.

"Where is he!?" Dante yelled, "Where is he!?"

"I don't know." Kenichi replied, "He left as soon as we were all safe."

The Elder put his hand on Dante's shoulder, "Let him go, Dante."

Dante glared at the Elder and let go of Kenichi only to turn to the Elder and push him backwards all the way to the other side of the dojo.

"You will not get in my way." Dante grunted, "I've craved a good challenge."

(Insert music) Blow Me Away, Breaking Benjamin

Miu made to run to her grandfather but was stopped by Akisame. "There's nothing we can do now. This had to happen eventually."

The Elder huffed angrily and pulled himself out of the hole created by the impact. He then dashed at Dante at inhuman speed only to get punched backward by Dante who did the same thing. The Elder quickly regained his footing and barely blocked a kick only to be met by another. Dante punched into another block then kicked. He then grabbed the Elder and threw him back into the wall before dashing into him with another kick which turned into a rapid flurry of kicks. The Elder then kicked Dante's other leg that he was standing on tripping him. The Elder then pushed Dante away from him hitting the front gate.

Dante landed on his feet and grinned at the Elder's defiance and strength. The opponents then began charging at each other meeting each others fists creating a force that could be felt for miles. The two shared blows that was canceled by the other's blow. Dante jumped into the air kicking at the Elder multiple times, but only for them to be blocked. The Elder swept Dante's leg, but he jumped over the attack and hovered above him.

"You are defenseless in the air!" The Elder shouted.

"My ass!" Dante laughed.

Dante's right hand began glowing red as he hovered in the air charging a downward attack as the Elder jumped up trying to attack him. Dante then let down his attack canceling out the Elder's attack and sending him into the ground. Dante landed and was kicked away into a wall. The Elder then began blocking Dante's attacks with his feet.

"Don't look so confident!" Dante said throwing the same attack.

He then threw a sweeping kick that caught the Elder off guard and launched him into the air. Dante then jumped up and kicked the Elder towards the wall. Before landing Dante threw himself through the air and met the Elder. He punched the Elder rapid fire in the chest before grabbing his foot and throwing him in the opposite direction. The Elder landed on the ground with a slam but did not take his eye off Dante. He then let out a forward punch as soon as Dante was about to connect with a punch of his own. Dante flew back and flipped around landing on his feet. He then dashed forward punching the Elder's block and sending him backward. As the invincible superman flew through the air Dante grabbed his foot again then punched him into the ground. Dante now stood over the Elder punching him rapidly in the face causing the giant's vision to fade. Dante then grabbed him with one hand and thew him backward through the front gate.

The Elder did not get up until Dante got to him. He stood there ready to punch again, but the Elder did not put up his fist to block. Instead he stood up and smiled at Dante stumbling as he did.

"No one." The Elder coughed, "Has beat me before. I'm proud of you."

Dante dropped his guard and walked up to his side putting his big arm over his shoulder. The other Ryozanpaku members stood there wondering what was happening. Suddenly they saw them both walking back. Dante helped the defeated Elder walk which caused Miu to smile since Dante clearly didn't have a grudge against her grandfather.

"Akisame." Dante said, "He may need help."

"I'm fine." the Elder answered walking by himself again, "We only had a friendly match is all."

"Sorry old man." Dante said, "I haven't had a good challenge in quite some time. Just seized the opportunity is all."

"I'm glad you did." The Elder said, "I wanted to know who was stronger as well. Now on to more important things."

Dante raised his eyebrow.

"You know who he is don't you?" The Elder asked, "Nelo Angelo."

"Yeah." Dante said, "It's my brother. He's here."

"Are you going to be okay?" The Elder asked.

"He left me here to die!" Dante yelled. "How can I be okay when my own brother did that to me and planned to take over the world!?"

The Elder nodded, "You're right. It seems you need to confront him."

"I need you to help me find him." Dante said to the Elder, "You have the most experience with this."

The Elder sighed, "Okay. But just remember something."

Dante looked at the Elder.

"If not for your brother's actions you would not have met us." He said turning towards the door, "You would not have met your love. Just remember that when the time comes."

Dante nodded and left for his room to think about what he would do if it really was Vergil.

(Time skip) Dinner time

Dante had not left his room all day. He paced around his room and did practically nothing. None of the other members of Ryozanpaku had bothered him since the Elder told them to give him his space. He sat on his bed against the wall clutching his new sword, the Red Queen. He began to realize that the new weapon was different from his other ones, being that it wasn't a part of the Rebellion. Instead it was a separate weapon like Kenichi's Gillamesh. Or Shigure's Chi-katta.

There was a knock at the door that woke Dante out of his angry haze. He shook his head and walked to the door. When he opened it Shigure stood there with a worried look on her face. Dante was relieved that it was her. No other person besides her could have made him feel better at that time.

"Hey." He said.

"Are you... okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dante nodded, "I'm a hell of a lot better than earlier. What's up?"

"Oh." She said, "The others went out for dinner. They said they should give you some space. I stayed to... cook for you."

Dante was happy that he got a chance to be alone with her. Even happier that she offered to cook for him, even though he had never seen her cook and was a little skeptical on her skills.

"That sounds nice." Dante said.

Shigure then turned around but Dante grabbed her arm and spun her back around. He then locked lips with her and held her tightly. She did not miss a beat and began kissing him back. They both grew warm with love and lust. Shigure pressed herself tightly against his chest moaning with pleasure. He responded to the sound by spinning around and closing the door with his foot. He then grabbed her right breast and squeezed tightly while walking her backwards toward his bed. Shigure spun him around and began moaning as he squeezed both her breasts while invading her mouth with his tongue at the same time.

The tables then turned as Shigure reached down and grabbed his crotch. He jumped and grew red in the face. Shigure smiled and kissed him again. Dante went further and slipped his hand inside her kimono and grabbing her bare breast.

"Ah!" Shigure moaned and Dante grinned and began squeezing her nipples.

He then pulled open he kimono and untied it. He pressed his mouth to her right breast and began rubbing his tongue against her hard nipple. Shigure screamed and held him tighter. It didn't take long for it to be too much for her as she pushed him away form her with a pop. Dante lay on his back looking up as Shigure undid his pants and grabbed his cock. Once it was out Dante sat up and grabbed her pulling her on top of him. He then reached into her fundoshi and began rubbing her clit.

"Ah! Dante!" She screamed.

He grinned at her reaction then pushed his finger inside feeling her become extremely wet. Shigure leaned her head on his shoulder on impulse while moaning.

"This feeling." She said, "I... I like it."

Dante chuckled, "Then you'll love this."

He then leaned back down and picked her up over his cock rubbing it and making her moan more than ever. She then lifted herself up and pointed the tip at her pussy.

"That's the idea." Dante said grabbing her hips.

Shigure reached up and pulled the pink ribbon out of her hair letting it down. She looked lovingly at Dante and leaned down to kiss him. Then in one motion he pulled her hips all the way down breaking past her hymen and deep inside her pussy. Shigure broke the kiss and looked at him with her eyes wide and her mouth wide open. He grinned at her reaction and began moving her up and down. Shigure then found herself moving by herself as Dante only thrusted upward.

He then flipped Shigure to where he was now on top. He now felt his cock penetrate deep inside her warm wet pussy. Shigure screamed in pleasure and locked her legs around him pushing him deeper inside. Dante loved her way of thinking and kissed her pushing his tongue inside her mouth instantly. Shigure hugged him tightly and kissed him wildly pushing her hips upward as Dante thrusted forcefully downward. She then felt a tingly feeling, a feeling she only got when she had to pee.

"Dante." She screamed, "Something's coming."

Dante felt the same thing and only thrusted harder and faster. Shigure screamed and held him tightly as she felt like she was almost at her peak. Dante then felt the wall of her pussy begin to tighten more than it already was and he felt like he was about to release. Then they both held their mouths wide open as they both came to their amazing climaxes. Dante's semen filled her pussy and collided with her own load. Shigure held onto Dante tightly not knowing what had just happened. Dante then pulled his cock out and lied on his back next to her.

He then layed on his side and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you, Shigure."

Shigure looked at him in surprise and smiled, "I love you too."

He then leaned in and Kissed her. He then pulled the covers over them both.

* * *

**There you have it. That was the very chapter I warned about from the beginning. There's not much to explain from it. I just felt it was essential for the story. Both with proving who is stronger between the Elder and Dante. As well as hitting the peak of his relationship with Shigure.  
**

**Things to Address:**

Dante attacking the Elder

**Now it seems like Dante was angry with the Elder for interfering. But Actually he has been in this world for so long and faced so many opponents that weren't really a challenge for him. And everybody wondered who was the stronger. So Dante took the opportunity to figure it out.**

**Sex**

**Not much to be said. They both sort of acted on instinct I guess since no one was home.**

**There you have it. Next chapter gets serious as Dante's quest to find Lucifer begins.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shorin Fighter here with the next installment of our epic story. Dante begins his look for his brother. However it may take longer than he thought. Now back to some devil slaying action!**

Chapter 16

The other members of Ryozanpaku got back half an hour after Dante and Shigure's "fun time." By that time the couple was already fast asleep and for the first time they slept in the same bed. When Kenichi went to bed he noticed Tochumaru was not in front of Shigure's door like he usually was when she was sleeping. And he was sure she wasn't still in the main building. Kensei walked past him with his face already buried in a magazine.

"Hey Kensei." Kenichi whispered getting the Kung Fu master's attention, "Where's Shigure?"

Kensei looked up the stairs and noticed Kenichi's dilemma. Tochumaru always stood guard when Shigure slept, which meant Shigure was not asleep yet. Or maybe she just wasn't asleep in her room. Kensei looked behind him at Dante's door then chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." Kensei told Kenichi, "She's fine."

Kenichi raised his eyebrow then shrugged it off and went to bed.

(Time skip) two in the morning

There was a light knock at Dante's door. No one woke up. The knock repeated followed by a whisper.

"Dante." The voice said, "Pst Dante."

The Nephilim rose his head and opened his eyes slowly. Shigure's head rested on his right arm which by now went numb. Dante lifted her head off his arm and dragged himself off the floor and to his feet.

"Why am I so tired?" Dante mumbled to himself.

He took one more look at Shigure who still slept, "Hehe. Oh yeah."

The knock repeated again. "Fuck I'm coming." Dante sleepily mumbled rubbing his eyes.

He picked up his pants and put them on before opening the door only to see the Elder.

Dante rubbed his eyes, "What."

The Elder raised his eyebrow and looked past Dante at Shigure who was covered up and otherwise naked underneath judging by both their clothes scattered across the floor.

"What?" Dante asked again with a slightly louder voice.

"Um I have someone I want you to meet." The Elder whispered trying not to wake anyone.

"Ugh what time is it?" Dante groaned.

"About two in the morning." The Elder replied.

Dante groaned again, "Fine whatever lead the way." Dante waved the Elder away and followed him.

The Elder led Dante downstairs and into the main building. A rather husky man sat there sipping on a cup of tea. He wore a simple suit and a pair of round glasses.

"Um Inspector." The Elder said catching the man's attention.

The Inspector stood up and turned around to face Dante.

"Inspector this is Dante our newest master here at Ryozanpaku." The Elder introduced.

The stranger smiled at the sleepy Dante, "Good morning and I must say it is an honor to meet you."

Dante flipped him off sleepily, "You didn't just wake up."

"Anyway." The Elder interrupted, "The inspector may have a lead on what your looking for."

"Oh yeah?" Dante asked questioningly, "What exactly did you tell him may I ask?"

"Nothing." The Elder said, "Just to look for a katana swordsman that wears a black trench coat and a smiling mask. Also I asked him to look for any strange unnatural occurrences."

"Indeed." The inspector added, "Although this is much different than the other things you have me looking for. However, I have managed to find something."

"What?" Dante asked.

"Well in a small village a few miles south of here has suffered many disappearances." The Inspector answered, "We sent someone in there to find out what's going on and she said there was no Yami or killers in that village. When we told her to return she didn't make it. You may find whoever you're looking for there."

"So Elder." Dante began, "What made you think this was my kind of problem? How do we know it was just some criminal who captured her?"

"She's one of our most skilled agents." The Inspector answered, "She's not someone to be captured easily."

Dante pulled the Elder to the side, "So. What do you think? My kind of problem?"

The Elder chuckled, "Dante you know more about these enemies than I do. But I do know that if you go looking for Demons, there is an increased chance that you find your brother."

Dante nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

He and the Elder both approached the Inspector.

"What does she look like?" Dante asked.

The Inspector handed Dante a picture of a woman with short black hair and a scar on her nose. Her eyes caught Dante's attention, one was blue and the other was red.

"Her name is Lady Mary." The Inspector added.

"Do you have a way to bring me to the village where she disappeared?" Dante asked still looking at the picture.

"I can have someone pick you up about noon-ish." The inspector replied, "That way you have some time to get some sleep and prepare."

Dante nodded, "Cool. I'll have your girl back as soon as possible."

The Inspector nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Dante turned around, "Right now I've got other things to do. See ya."

He then walked out of the main building and back to his own room. When he got there Shigure was still there and still asleep. He pulled off his pants and crawled into bed next to her. This caused her to wake up. Dante put his arm around her again.

"Hey." She said sleepily, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." He answered.

Shigure smiled and rested her head on his chest hearing his heart beat.

(Time skip) the next morning

Shigure woke up to Dante's face next to hers. Immediately she remembered what had happened between them the night before. She was happy that it wasn't a dream. She simply smiled and rested her head on his chest waking him up. Dante raised his head and looked at her with her head on his chest.

"Morning." Dante smiled.

Shigure turned her head and rested her chin on his chest looking into his eyes. She kissed his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

She kissed his chest again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said.

Dante hugged her tightly. But their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Shigure uncovered herself and stood up leaving Dante to sit up looking at her naked body before getting up himself. Dante slipped on his pants and got to the door and Shigure stood behind him holding her Kimono closed not even having her hair up yet. The Elder stood there smiling.

"What's up?" Dante asked.

The Elder opened his mouth to speak then stopped once Shigure stepped to the side to see.

"Good morning, Shigure." He greeted, "Dante, the Inspector's man is here to pick you up."

"Pick you up?" Shigure asked.

"Shit already?" Dante said, "Alright, tell him I'll be right down."

The Elder nodded and walked away. Dante shut the door and Shigure stood there staring at him.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Dante walked up to his dresser and put on his black gloves, "Um. This inspector guy wants me to go to some village and rescue some secret agent chick who went missing. The Elder thinks it's a lead to find my brother."

Dante put on his boots, "I'd better go alone. If it really was demons who captured her then I can't get distracted trying to protect someone else."

"Oh." Shigure looked shut down.

Dante looked back at her and put his hand on her shoulders, "Hey. I'll be fine."

He hugged her tightly then kissed her. Shigure hugged him tighter and grew warm to the touch. Dante broke the kiss.

"I will come home." Dante said, "Don't worry."

He kissed her one last time before picking up his coat off the floor and pulling Ebony and Ivory out of the drawer. Shigure stood there worried that he wouldn't come back. She was also sad because she wanted to spend more time with him. Dane threw on his coat and walked out the door.

The sun was already high in the sky. Dante was surprised to see that it was already noon. A muscular man in a grey suit stood outside leaning against the main gate smoking a cigar. He glanced at Dante and rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"So you must be the guy I'm supposed to pick up." He grunted

"Yeah." Dante replied, "You know where you're taking me?"

The man crushed the cigarette underneath his foot, "If I didn't I wouldn't be here. Let's go."

(Scene change) unknown village

The car ride was long and straining for Dante, who fell asleep only ten minutes into the ride. As the red sports car came to a stop at the closest gas station the man shook Dante awake.

"We're here." He said.

Dante lifted his head and looked around. He could tell that this village was not very safe. Judging by the unfriendly looking people who stood by their cars.

"Oh great." Dante said, "Look at these people any one of them could have taken this chick."

"Yeah well apparently she shoots anyone who threatens her." The driver replied, "Now come on. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Dante and his companion got out of the car.

"Hey." Dante said, "You're not coming. You'll slow me down."

The man laughed, "Yeah believe me. I'm not the one who would slow the other down."

"Whatever." Dante rolled his eyes, "But when the shit hits the fan stay out of my way. Can't afford for anybody to get killed."

"Hey." The man began, "What's your name?"

"Dante. What's yours?"

"Hachiman Matsohiden." he replied.

"Well, Hachiman where do we start first?" Dante asked.

"The bars." he replied.

Dante gave Hachiman a skeptical look.

"Lots of information travels into bars." Hachiman explained, "If anyone knows anything about this girl they'll be in the bar."

Dante nodded his head and the two began walking down the street looking for the closest bar. When they crossed the street they looked down main street and saw a lot of bars next to each other. Cars and motorcycles were parked outside crowding the street and making it hard to find a space to park.

"Shit." Dante groaned, "Well lets get started."

Hachiman and Dante walked into the nearest bar and immediately it was hard to hear anything. All the bikers and criminals in the bar eyed Dante and his companion who looked weak and very different from anyone else who came into town. Dante could feel a hostile presence. But something about it he could tell apart from any other person's ki.

"Get ready." Dante whispered walking through the crowd toward the counter.

Dante sat down on a stool and Hachiman sat next to him. The bartender cleaned a glass and all the attention in the room was on the travelers.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

Dante sighed and kept his eyes on the counter, "Strawberry sundae."

The bartender chuckled, "This is a bar kid. Not a place for you."

"Not a place for anyone it seems like." Dante grunted, "Can you tell me something?"

Dante pulled out the picture of Lady Mary and put it on the counter, "Have you seen this girl? Word is she disappeared somewhere around here not too long ago. She's not one to be captured easily, so it must've been something pretty inhuman don't you think?"

A man in the table behind Dante chuckled, "That one was a fighter. She sure tastes good."

"What you drinkin?" Dante asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Bloody Mary huh?" Dante began, "Doesn't smell like alcohol. Smells more like... blood? That's fine by me."

The man stood up out of his chair, "How about... I get you a round!"

The man turned around to attack Dante only to meet the barrel of a gun. Dante pulled the trigger and shot a hole through his head dropping him to the ground. The other men in the bar all stood up and showed rows of long pointed teeth and their eyes turned pitch black. Dante threw Hachiman behind the counter and pushed the bartender's head down.

"What the hell is that!?" Hachiman asked.

"Vampires?" Dante asked, "Nice. I haven't killed one of them before. This'll be fun."

The victim of Dante's head shot rose from the floor and bit Dante's hand causing him to drop Ebony to the floor.

"Huh. Not bad Mr. Bloody Mary." Dante said spawning Rebellion and lopping the head off the vampire.

He then put his foot on the victim's stomach stabbing through his chest. The other enemies charged at Dante slashing through his bare stomach. Dante kicked them all back and changed Rebellion into Muramasa. The hole ripped through his stomach closed and Hachiman watched with his eyes widened. The Vampires regained their footing and charged back at him. He then swung the katana cutting the clump of vampires in half before turning around and stabbing a vampire behind him in the heart.

"Ha! Seems like TV is right sometimes!" Dante laughed.

The fallen enemies pulled their bodies back together. Dante threw a large blast of fire at them instantly igniting their bodies. The flaming victims dropped dead and their bodies disintegrated. An other enemy jumped at him from behind. Dante looked over his shoulder and did a quick front flip cutting the enemy in half down the middle. An other enemy took his place and Dante stabbed backwards with his Katana cutting through it's heart. He then swung upward in front of him cutting deep through an enemy's body and hitting it's heart. He then spun in a complete circle cutting three Vampires in half through the heart. He then jumped on top of one's shoulders and swung three times cutting through three vampires hearts. Then he stabbed downward through his platform's left shoulder and through it's heart. He then front flipped off it and swung downward cutting one final vampire in half. Hachiman and the bartender looked over the counter and saw Dante standing among the corpses of the monsters. Not a single inch of the wood floor could be seen and was now covered by blood or ash.

"It's fine." Dante said, "They're all dead now."

Hachiman hopped over the counter and looked fearfully at the bodies and gore that was before him. He leaned to his right and threw up.

"Not used to this sort of thing huh?" Dante said picking up Ebony from the floor.

He held the barrel and pointed the handle towards Hachiman.

"Here use this." Dante said, "Normal weapons don't work on them."

"It's okay." Hachiman said gagging, "I've got my own."

Dante did not drop Ebony, "Your gun won't work. Just take it and don't loose it."

Hachiman took the pistol and Dante turned to the Bartender who still cowered behind the counter.

"Do you know of any places around here that are abandoned?" Dante asked, "Buildings? Factories?"

"Y-yeah." The Bartender replied, "There's an abandoned Mine about half a mile south of here."

"Cool." Dante said, "Lets go Mr. companion."

Dante and Hachiman both headed for the door, but Dante pushed him to the side and turned around. The Bartender had grown a long pointed teeth and his eyes turned black. He was mere inches from Dante. It seemed like slow motion to Dante who quickly pulled out Ivory and shot the him in the head from the hip. The Bartender fell to the ground then began to rise again. Dante then took no time to shoot him in the chest finishing him off. Dante then turned around and dragged Hachiman out of the bar by his shoulder.

"Stop!" He yelled, "I can walk by myself. geez."

Dante ignored him and had his attention in front of them. Hachiman turned his head and saw what Dante was looking at. A giant crowd of Vampires littered the street and were all surrounding them.

"Get ready to shoot, Noob." Dante said readying his sword, "Remember to aim for the heart."

Hachiman pointed Ebony at the large intimidating crowd, "What do we do? We're horribly outnumbered."

"Shoot as many as you can from a distance." Dante replied, "Just don't shoot me."

(Insert Music) **Down with the Sickness, Disturbed**

The vampires roared and took a step forward only for the first row to be taken out by a large fiery blast. Dante dashed forward and stabbed backwards into a vampire's chest. He then ripped it out and swung upward at an other enemy. Then he swung sideways through the chest of five more. Hachiman began firing hitting the Vampires in the back but not hitting their heart. One of them turned around and began charging at him, only to get a bullet in the heart. Dante swung upward through an enemy then ducked down tripping the enemies around him. He then jumped up in the air changing Muramasa into Osiris. He spun up in the air slicing through the chests of the downed Vampires. He then landed and swung in a complete circle cutting through the chests of the vampires who replaced his enemies. Hachiman was now shooting rapid fire at numerous Vampires who tried to close the distance on him. He quickly figure out he never had to reload. He wondered why that was, but he wasn't complaining and continued firing at them. He was now shooting rapid fire like a machine gun missing their hearts a lot, but eventually hitting while nearly tearing their bodies in half by how many times he shot.

Dante pulled out Ivory and threw it to Hachiman, "Hey. Catch!"

Dante sliced in a circle and threw the pistol to Hachiman who caught it and now fired both pistols twice as fast. Dante changed Osiris back to Muramasa and was now doing a figure eight motion on both sides of his body. Vampires were being cut like grass as the entire town circled them. Dante and Hachiman were now back to back killing monsters on all sides. Dante quickly jumped up and kicked off Hachiman's back. He flew forward cutting through the crowd to the other side. He then charged into the middle and spun in a circle, cutting the enemies around him in half. Then he swung upward splitting an enemy in half. He turned around lopping the head off an other enemy then spun in a circle driving his blade through it's chest. An enemy behind him spun Dante around and punched him backward over the crowd and landing in the empty street. They then began closing in on him. Suddenly Dante jumped off his back and onto his feet.

"So you wanna go bare handed huh?" Dante said cracking his knuckles and getting into his stance, "Alright then. Lets go."

The crowd of Vampires charged in on Dante only to get knocked back by a single kick. Dante then dashed forward punching through one's chest and turning and kicking through an other. Hachiman shot through the crowd cutting through their bodies with a flurry of rapid fire shots. Dante jumped forward landing only inches from them. He then let out a flurry of rapid fire kicks who tore apart the body of one of the Vampires. He then kicked the pieces up into the air and kicked the clump downward sending them flying into the chest of numerous Vampires below. Dante charged a downward punch and let it loose crushing an enemy below turning it into mush. Dante then stood on his head and spun in a circle sending the Vampires around him flying backwards. No time was taken before Dante was flying at the downed monsters kicking though their chests before landing. He reached behind him and pulled Muramasa out of the ground. Then he turned around and threw a large blast of fire at the large clump of enemies in front of him. Those that weren't turned to dust flew backwards by the force. Hachiman shifted his aim to the right and fired at the fallen Vampires killing most of them before Dante blocked his view and cut two down then kicked the last one up into the air. Dante stood upright with his sword at his side and looking at the ground. The enemy then was mere inches from landing on him, but was cut in half with one final swing. Dante held Muramasa behind him then twirled it and returned it to his back.

"You okay?" He asked.

Hachiman caught his breath but held a simple thumbs up.

"Good." Dante said, "Now come on lets get to that mine."

"Eh? Why a mine?" Hachiman asked.

"According to what I know, Vampires tend to love dark abandoned places." Dante said, "And if this chick is already turned. There's also a chance we can turn her back by killing the head Vampire."

"You're serious?" Hachiman said skeptically, "You seriously think those were Vampires. Are you crazy?"

"Nah." Dante replied, "I'm just opened to the world around me. We're not as alone as you think. Just be grateful they weren't full on demons."

(Scene change) Mine entrance

Dante and Hachiman walked down the highway and found the entrance to the mine. Dante took a deep breath and felt the demonic ki of vampires inside. Muramasa reappeared on his back and he began walking forward.

"Get ready to shoot." Dante suggested, "They're not all dead yet."

"How exactly are we supposed to find the head vampire?" Hachiman asked.

Dante could feel an enormous ki erupting from inside the dark mine.

"Just follow me." Dante said, "And if all else fails we kill em all."

Dante began walking into the mouth of the dark mine. Hachiman followed him and turned on his cell phone for light. Dante's eyes could already see clearly without the light. He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"I suggest shining that thing above us." Dante said without looking up.

Hachiman pointed his cell phone upward and jumped at the sight of numerous Vampires clinging to the ceiling. He put up Ebony and Ivory in defense.

"Relax." Dante said, "I think we're invited."

"Doesn't that mean we're walking into a trap?" Hachiman asked.

"Mhm. So?" Dante asked, "Just means it'll be easier to find our girl and the head beast. Hurry your ass up."

Hachiman kept the pistols pointed at the enemies behind them who lurked hungrily, but didn't attack. Dante turned left and began walking along a railway. Hachiman nearly tripped but followed him. More and more vampires appeared from the ceiling and began hungrily following them with their teeth showing. Suddenly they came into an open space. Dante kept his eyes forward then stopped once he spotted Lady Mary strapped to a table and a woman vampire with red hair and pale green skin force feeding her a vile of blood.

"You know forcing your blood on people is pretty rude." Dante said.

A horde of vampires sprung from the ceiling at Dante but were cut down by a wave of fire. Hachiman turned around to fire at the ones behind them, but he was stopped by a claw through his chest. He dropped Ebony and Ivory and clutched the hand that was going through his chest. The attacker picked him up then threw him aside into the wall. Dante then turned around and cut all the enemies down with a single fiery flash.

"I have no time for you!" He shouted.

He then turned around and faced the last Vampire who now stood in front of Lady. She smiled sinisterly.

"Hello there." She said now next to Dante, "Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah it is." Dante grinned, "You'll be nice to me won't you?"

The woman backed away from Dante, "Of course."

"Let me ask you something." Dante began, "You wouldn't happen to know where my dear brother, Vergil is would you?"

She laughed hystarically, "No. But if I did I would have had some fun with him. Luckily I have your pretty face to play with instead. Now... let Nevan take you to heaven. Die!"

Nevan swung her arm and a giant bolt of lightning shot Dante though the chest. He knelt down watching his new wound heal quickly.

"Ugh. That wasn't nice." Dante said taking Muramasa in his hand.

He charged forward at the Vampire hitting only a lightning clone that electrocuted him. Dante turned around and saw Nevan standing without a scratch. He then charged at her and swung upward only to hit another clone. Dante growled in anger and turned around to see her.

"Come on, figure it out." She teased.

Nevan then turned into six clones that laughed at his frustration. Dante spun around and threw a fiery slash at her only for them to all disappear. Nevan appeared in front of him and pushed him away in an electric strike. Dante regained his footing and threw another fiery strike at her only to hit air again. An other crowd appeared in its place and shot a large bolt of lightning at him. Dante dodged the attack then threw a large wave of water at the crowd. This time the attack caused the clones to electrocute the water and leave only the real Nevan to get hurt. Dante nodded his head, now aware of how to fight her. He dashed forward while she was still being hurt and sliced her once across the stomach and jumped back as she regained her footing, before she could change into another clone. He then threw another wave of water at her and froze it into ice. She sat inside the giant ice pillar unable to move. Dante walked up to it and stood with his back turned. Then he back flipped through the air slicing it in half causing Nevan to burst in a fiery explosion melting the ice. A bright gold orb floated in the air and into his chest. His free hand filled with a new weapon. A blue guitar with bolts of lightning that shot from it.

He put Muramasa away and let down a single strum that shot lightning in all directions. He then began strumming rapidly sending lightning flying furiously in all directions before he swung it in a circle changing it into a sickle then holding it to his side. He grinned and put his new weapon on his back. Dante looked back at Lady who had passed out. He then walked up to his fallen pistols that the now dead Hachiman dropped. He walked up to Lady and unstrapped her catching her as she fell unconscious into his arms.

(Scene change) The highway.

Dante carried Lady back to town and now had her in the front seat of the car as he drove back to Tokyo. The new guitar weapon, Nevan, sat across the back seat. Suddenly Lady regained consciousness and looked around the car. She saw Dante a man she had never seen before and in her eyes an enemy. She glanced down to the left and saw Ebony and Ivory laying there unprotected. She quickly grabbed one and held it to Dante's chin firing a shot through his skull. The car spun out of control and Lady jumped out rolling as she landed. She laid there on the highway in the rain and watched as the car came to a screeching halt. Her eyes widened as Dante got out of the car and looked at her with a bloody face and no hole in his head.

"Now that was rude." Dante said tapping the spot where she shot him, "Here I am saving your ass and you thank me by shooting me?"

"What the hell is this?" She asked, "I shot you just now."

"Maybe you missed." Dante teased, "Try again."

She pointed the pistols at him and fired twice, hitting his head and leaving a pool of blood on the ground. Suddenly Dante was in front of her and pulled the pistols down making her shoot him in the stomach.

"You can't kill me." Dante said, "Now get in the car so I can bring you back to the inspector. You're not strong enough to travel on your own."

Lady tried to stand up, "I'm fine. Oof." She fell back to the ground with no balance unable to stand.

"See." Dante said walking up to her and picking her up.

"Hey put me down!" She shouted.

"Or what?" Dante asked, "You'll shoot me?"

Dante opened the car door and threw Lady inside. He then walked around and got in the driver's side door. Lady pointed the twin pistols at Dante's head as soon as he got in.

He rolled his eyes, "This is gonna be a long ride."

"Tell me something." Lady said as they drove along, "Those things that kidnapped me. What were they? Were they human?"

"Once." Dante said, "Most of them anyway. Judging by the head's strength and abilities, I'd say she was a full on demon. The rest were just Vampires.

"What!?" She asked, "That's impossible!"

"I'm not in the mood to convince you." Dante grunted, "You know what you saw."

* * *

**There you have it. I got good length on that one. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Things to address:**

**Dante hunting demons**

**I originaly planned to add Vergil in the story sooner after his encounter with Kenichi. But I figured that would be way too quick. Dante needs at least some challenge finding him.**

**Lady Mary**

**I planned to make Dante less involved with fighting Yami and more involved with slaying demons. So I figured Lady would help him find them.**

**Nevan's abilities**

**In the game Nevan was not able to turn into multiple clones of herself. I just added that part for good affect. As for her lightning attacks. I added those based on the attacks Dante gets when he acquires her guitar form.**

**There you have it. If you have any other questions feel free to PM me about it. Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey back with the next chapter. The search for Vergil continues and Dante gains a new ally in the process. Now back to the action!**

Chapter 17

Dante sat in the awkward silence of the car with Lady Mary now awake and still holding his own pistol to his head. He tried to look at her but she only pushed his head back.

"Look at the road, Crazy." She said.

Dante rolled his eyes as they arrived in the city.

"Look." Dante said, "You think I'm crazy for believing demons exist, I get it that's normal."

Lady nodded her head and squinted at him.

"But we both know what you saw in there." He assured, "Those were vampires. Half demon creatures that used to be human."

"Shut up!" She yelled, "I have no time for you insane mumbo jumbo!"

Dante gritted his teeth and took a hard right, "Okay that's it!"

He drove the car in the exact opposite direction as Ryozanpaku. She hit him over the head with the pistol and pressed it hard against the side of his head.

"Hey!" She screamed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you to see proof." He replied, "There's an old abandoned asylum a couple blocks from here right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So." Dante added, "It's probably infested with demons. I'll show you that I'm not lying."

"Hey!" She shouted, "I don't care about your psychotic demon shit! Just take me back to the inspector or-"

"Or what you'll try and shoot me again?" He laughed and grabbed the pistol from her hand and the two exchanged aims, "You can't kill me. But I can kill you. So why don't you just shut up and listen to what I have to say."

The car pulled up to the gated structure. The windows were boarded up and broken. The metal doors were all chained up and the entire building was surrounded by a large fence with signs that said trespassing or keep out. The car stopped and Dante looked at Lady.

"Lets see if we can lure some demons." Dante said grinning.

"Hey! Get back in the car!" Lady yelled.

Dante pointed the pistol at her again and shook it toward the building, "Get out."

Lady obeyed while still pointing the pistol and Dante.

"Move." He said shaking it again.

Lady began strafing toward the gate and Dante did the same. Suddenly he dropped the pistol and punched the lock off the gate and opened it. Lady now stood incredibly close. Dante grinned and quickly turned around grabbing the pistol from her hand and pointing both weapons at her.

"Now who's in charge?" He grinned, "Inside."

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because back there they turned you into one of them." He replied, "If they did it once they're bound to do it again. You need to know how to kill them if you're going to survive."

Lady rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Dante waved the pistol towards the building once more. Lady shook her head and moved towards the front door of the large building.

"How do you know there will be demons here?" She asked.

"I don't." Dante replied, "I just figured since this is such a dark place it's bound to have a few demons squatting in it."

He punched the lock off the door and removed the chains.

"After you." Dante grinned as Lady walked inside.

As soon as they walked inside Dante felt a cold presence flowing throughout the structure. There were red vines growing off the faded paint and black mud on the floors. This much was clearly a sign of demons.

"How did you know about this place?" Lady finally asked as they walked through the creepy hallways.

**(Flashback) Two weeks ago.**

Dante and Kenichi were sparring as usual with Akisame supervising. Kenichi struggled to get in a nick on Dante and failed as usual. Akisame calmly watched as Dante easily blocked Kenichi's attacks and lightly slapped him across the face.

"Come on kid." Dante taunted, "I know you're weak, but damn."

"Hey Dante." Akisame interrupted.

"Yeah?" He replied in mid block.

Akisame was still curious about the demons even though he had not seen any yet.

"How would you know where demons would be?" He asked.

"Eh. It's hard to say." Dante kicked Kenichi to the back of the room hitting the wall, "They like to hang in dark places with a history of death. Sometimes you can find red vines growing on the walls or some other strange substance. If that's the case then leave right away, because you're in their nest. And that's not good at all."

"So a place with a history of death." Akisame asked, "What would count as that?"

Dante scratched his head, "Um. I don't know. An abandoned hospital maybe. Maybe an abandoned mine or a battlefield. Anywhere really."

"There's an abandoned Asylum on the edge of the city." Akisame said, "Would that be a place I would want to avoid?"

Dante laughed, "Hehe. Yeah definitely. Not only do those places have a huge history of death. But they also have a history of the patients being experimented on. So yeah, definitely avoid that place."

Akisame nodded, "Good to know."

**(Flashback end)**

Lady nodded in understanding, "Yeah I heard about this place." She said as they walked past the many dirty dark cells, "The doctors experimented on the patients to try to find a cure to their condition."

Dante nodded and brushed his long hair out of his face, "Yeah. These places can be pretty fucked up. I was in one when I was little."

"I can't imagine why." Lady said sarcastically.

Dante stopped her once they hit a metal door with a sign on it that said authorized personnel only.

"They tried to say I was crazy because I said I saw demons." Dante said, "The only problem was that the doctors that put me in there were demons themselves."

The wind began to blow furiously blowing his hair in his face. Lady shivered in fear.

"Damn it." Dante said pulling his hair out of his face again, "I really need a haircut."

"What's going on?" She asked.

Dante handed the pistols to Lady and pulled out Rebellion, "You're gonna need these."

Robed patients appeared from the shadows on the wall. Their eyes were black and their mouths were sown shut. The walls showed claw marks as they scratched down the wall. They cocked their head as they studied Dante and Lady.

"What are they?" Lady asked shivering.

"Target practice is what they are." Dante said grinning, "Go nuts."

The demons jumped at Dante but were thrown over his shoulder as Dante tossed them away with Rebellion. The giant sword glowed as he threw giant flashes at the enemies. He then Dashed forward and stabbed them in what seemed like one attack but was actually at least ten. He then sliced them up into the air and sliced three of them with two swings and spun, slicing them four more times. He landed as five more creatures surrounded him.

"Guess I get all the fun today." He said gripping Rebellion.

Suddenly a patient behind him raised his claw to attack but he was shot in the head by the still panting Lady.

"There you go." Dante said kicking them all away from himself, "Go nuts!"

Lady began firing rapidly at two of the creatures. She expected to run out of ammo quickly at the pace she was shooting, but she was surprised to find that she never ran out of ammo. Dante hooked one of the demons toward him kicking it into the air. He then hooked himself to it in midair and punched it to the ground with Eryx. He then landed in the middle of the crowd crouched and completely vulnerable. Suddenly Muramasa appeared in his hands and he spun in a circle slicing through all the enemies and leaving the room cleared.

"Is that it?" Lady panted.

"Of course not." he replied, "There's always more. Shoot anything you see. Lets get out of here."

The pair stared in the direction they came from. Suddenly the ground shook beneath Dante's feet.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

The ground cracked beneath him and large white letters appeared on the wall that read, "Welcome back."

"This isn't good." Dante said as he began to fade, "Get to the exit now! I'll be right there!"

The ground cracked more and Lady faded from Dante's vision. Then suddenly the entire building practically exploded and the pieces floated in the middle of a dark blue void.

"What the hell?" Dante said looking around at Limbo, "I thought I destroyed this fucking place."

Black mounds cracked from the linoleum floor and familiar looking Stygian demos shot from the floor along with two blood knights and a giant fat Tyrant. Dante gripped the Rebellion.

"You mind pointing me to who runs this show?" he taunted as the demons got closer to him.

He sliced at the three lesser demons then uppercutted them into the air. He then turned to the Knights and smashed their shields with Arbiter before rolling out of the way of the Tyrant's charge. He then pulled the giant demon to it's back with the demon hook and began slicing it rapidly with Arbiter and finished it off with a ground pound by Eryx. The Lesser demons all raised their swords to attack but were interrupted by Osiris's circular attack that sent them flying backward. The Knights raised their blades to attack but were sent backward by Arbiter. Dante pulled them back then finished them off by smashing through them. He turned to the remaining demons and threw Aquila at them pulling them to himself. He then finished them off with a clean cut through their bodies by Muramasa.

Dante looked around at the floating cells surrounding the platform he was on. Suddenly he squinted in the distance and saw a familiar green light flashing at him. He knew it was Phineas, hopefully here to help him. He ran to the edge and hooked on to the edge of a floating cell and then to a floating piece of rubble in the distance. He then pulled a chunk toward him and landed on it before jumping over to the large piece of what looked like the cafeteria that Phineas was on. He looked at the dark demon with the mechanical eye that took up half of his head.

"Phineas?" Dante asked, "Is that you?"

The demon looked at him then widened his eyes, "Dante."

"You the one who dragged me here?" Dante asked.

"No." He replied, "I sensed you were here."

He looked at his hair that was now full white. Much different than the small patch that Dante had the last time they met.

"I see you are continuing to reach your full potential." He said, "But don't forget you have angel in you too."

"Whatever." Dante said hastily, "Can you help me get out of here?"

He considered the question then nodded, "Yes. But not for long, there is someone else who is currently looking for you. You can't be in limbo for him to find you. Follow me."

Phineas shined a green light on the floating empty space and a long narrow path appeared. The pair walked down the path towards a large structure floating in the distance with a blue pulse shining over the wall.

"What's that?" Dante asked.

"The Doctor at work." Phineas replied, "He's the one who brought you here."

Suddenly the path broke at Dante's feet. "Figures. Go on ahead I'll catch up."

Phineas faded away and Dante hooked to a floating piece of rubble and kicked off it landing at the door of the strange lab. Phineas reappeared and stopped Dante before he entered.

"I cannot go further." Phineas said.

"Do you know how Limbo is back?" Dante asked, "I coulda' swore when Mundus died Limbo was destroyed."

"Hm." Phineas scratched his chin, "I do not know. Not many Demons are stronger than Mundus. The only one I know of that is stronger I imprisoned at the bottom of hell for all of eternity."

"Who?" he asked.

Phineas gulped, "His name brings shivers to even the strongest angel."

"Who!?" Dante asked again.

"The ultimate evil." He replied, "Lucifer."

Dante stepped back taking in the information.

"You didn't kill Lilith did you?" Phineas asked.

"Not me." Dante replied, "But she's dead nonetheless."

Phineas shook his head, "I should have known better than to tell you to kill her."

"Why?" Dante asked.

"Lucifer is held in hell by a series of Seals. Sixty six to be exact." He replied, "Killing Lilith is the final seal. Now all they need to do is break all the rest to free Lucifer."

Dante paced back and forth, "What happens then?"

"Lucifer is freed." Phineas replied, "Hell on Earth. The apocalypse."

"How do I stop it?" He asked.

Phineas raised his eyebrow, "You can't ever stop it. You can only postpone it. The seals will break. There is no denying."

Dante crouched down now worried as to what was awaiting him, "What should I do?"

"I do not have the answers." Phineas replied, "Look for a demon by the water. The one seeking to help you will be there."

Dante nodded, "See you soon, Phineas. And thanks."

Phineas bowed and disappeared as Dante turned the knob and opened the door. When he did he saw a large table and a demons standing in front of it with white doctor's robes and a face mask on over it's long pointed teeth. Its fingers were small scalpel like blades that were currently dug into its current project.

"So you're the one who brought me here." Dante said, "Can't stay away for one day can you?"

The doctor demon stepped away from the table as the blanked rose and a new demon stood in front of Dante. Its skin was pale white and its face had absolutely nothing on it. Its features were not too demon like. It wore simple white pants and had a bare chest with no marks on it whatsoever. Although its arms were scattered with small spikes that poked out all the way to fatter ones on each arm that suddenly extended into long spikes.

Dante gripped Rebellion and charged at the experimental demon. In a flurry of slashes Dante attacked the demon, but to no avail. Its reflexes were noticeably enhanced and it had a speed that easily surpassed Dante's. He knew that to defeat this creature he was going to need speed. He changed Rebellion into Muramasa and threw a giant flash of fire that it dodged. He then hooked onto the demon and sliced it twice before it swung and Dante dodged. Dante let loose another flash of fire which it dodged again. While it was distracted Dante attacked it again this time letting loose an ice attack that froze it in place letting Dante punch it with Eryx and shatter the demoncycle into a million pieces.

"You're next doc." he said turning to the doctor.

Dante pulled the doctor to him only to get impaled and shocked by the doctor's claws. Dante screamed in pain and it ripped upward cutting open Dante's chest leaving eight slash marks on his chest. Dante healed the wounds and cut the Doctor's hands off. The demon stumbled backwards then regrew its hands slashing across Dante's chest then face. He charged back at the doctor and slashed open the doctor's stomach then he jumped upward beheading the doctor.

Suddenly the area around him began to glow and Dante faded away back into the real world. He looked around and he stood in the middle of the eerie Cafeteria that was now back to normal. He looked to the dark corners of the room and more patients sprung from it. Dante jumped forward slicing through them in one swing then kicked off the wall and landed in the middle with one swing as he landed cutting the creatures in half. Dante then hurried out of the Asylum and met Lady at the car.

(Scene change) Ryozanpaku

"He should be here." Dante said, "If not I'm sure Akisame can find you a room for the night."

"Thanks." Lady said, "For saving me. I never expected Demons to actually exist."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door, "Welcome to my world."

The sun was just setting and sounds of Kenichi training could be heard from the dojo. Dante began walking toward the main building and Lady followed. Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder. Lady stood there holding out Ebony and Ivory.

"Here." She said, "I should probably give these back before I forget."

"Nah." Dante said, "You keep em'. They'll be useful against any demons that attack you."

"If there's anything I can ever do to help you." She began, "Just let me know."

Dante remembered Phineas' last words about the demon by the water. "Actually there is."

Lady raised her eyebrow.

"I need you to look for any strange activity by any water." Dante said, "Disappearances. Mass unexplainable deaths. Anything strange that might strike you as paranormal."

Lady nodded her head, "Okay will do."

Dante opened the door and the Inspector sat at the table with the Elder sipping on tea.

"Oh Lady. I'm so thrilled you're okay." The Inspector shot up.

"Oh it was no big deal, really." Dante said expecting a thank you first.

"I feel fine." She said, "Just a little banged up is all."

"That is wonderful." The Inspector said turning to Dante, "And thank you my friend."

Dante shook his hand, "Don't mention it."

The pair then turned to the Elder and bowed, "Well I should drive Lady home. We both have a lot of work to do."

"Stop by any time you like." The Elder waved.

Once they were gone Dante turned to the Elder smiling.

"Enjoy yourself?" Elder said.

"Yeah." He replied, "Not sure why, but yeah."

"What do you mean?" Elder asked.

"Well. I learned more information about the demon hunting me." Dante said, "Apparently he's the most evil demon ever. The Ultimate evil, Lucifer."

"I've heard that name in many storied." Elder said, "So what did you find out."

"Well apparently." Dante began remembering Phineas' information, "There are sixty six seals locking him away in hell. One of them are already broken. Which is the hardest to break so all they need to do is break the rest and Lucifer will be free."

"What happens then?" Elder asked sounding concerned.

Dante did not want to tell him the truth about the apocalypse or that he accidentally was the one who broke the seal.

"Uh another demon comes after me and I kill it." Dante half lied, "Simple as that."

"Well." The Elder stood up, "I hope you make it through this."

"Eh I'll be fine." Dante said, "I'm more worried about keeping you guys safe."

* * *

**There you have it. Limbo has returned and Dante has a few new allies.**

**Things to address:**

**Phineas**

**Although he is a demon Phineas is an ally to Dante being a traitor to the demon order.**

**Limbo returning**

**This will be explained in the future.**

**Until the next chapter enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

It had been three weeks since Dante's mission to go save Lady. After that day he was much different. He acted different around everyone except Shigure. This was starting to worry Akisame. He feared that there was something Dante was not telling them. Something that they needed to know. But what was it. He knew nothing about Dante's world. The only thing he could think of was to go to the Elder.

"Elder." He said interrupting his meditation, "We need to talk."

"Ask away." The Elder said in his usual cheerful mood.

"I'm worried about Dante." Akisame explained, "He's been acting unusual for a while now."

"I noticed." Elder replied, "I noticed first when he and I fought. He hasn't been himself for quite some time now has he?"

"Exactly and I'm worried that there is something wrong." He added, "Something that he is not telling us."

"I agree." Hayato replied, "But what if even he doesn't know. He has been having a lot of mood swings lately."

This was true. Lately Dante would become angry and frustrated out of no where. Sometimes in the middle of a sparring match he would fling Kenichi to the back of the room driving the poor boy nearly to death just like Apachai used to. Other times it would be completely out of no where. At times he would be simply eating breakfast then suddenly he would explode out of no where and do stuff like throw his cup or break his plate and storm out of the room. Strangely enough he rarely acted this way around Shigure. When he spent time with her he was calm and happy like his usual self.

Not only did he get random flashes of anger. But the other masters noticed that when this happened they would feel a cold and creepy presence. Dante's demon ki was clearly out of control, but none of them knew what to do. The Elder knew Demon ki was far different that human ki. So methods like meditation would be useless. Dante on the other hand was completely unaware of what was happening. He did not know that he was acting strangely or that his ki was out of control. He simply went through the days until he got a call back from Lady who hopefully learned more about demons and found at least something about a demon by the water.

There were things bugging him. He had many questions that could not be answered. Like how could Limbo be rebuilt if Mundus was dead and therefore Limbo was too? Or the bigger question that made him very suspicious of his demon friend Phineas. Why if Lilith was the final seal and clearly Phineas knew about it. Why did Phineas tell him to kill Lilith in the first place? Clearly he needed to learn more about Lucifer. Maybe Phineas wasn't as good as Dante thought. He was a demon after all.

(Time skip) four days later.

At long last Dante got a call back from Lady. It was in mid afternoon when he was in the middle of sparring against Kenichi. Kensei quietly strolled into the room and waited for Dante to defeat Kenichi, which didn't take long. He uppercutted the boy knocking him out instantly and making him fall to the ground.

"Dante." Kensei interrupted, "Someone is on the phone for you."

Dante anger flash shrunk as he realized at long last Lady called back. Had she already found demon activity by the water. Dante nodded and walked out of the building.

"Thanks Kensei." He said tapping the Chinese master's shoulder and walking into the main building.

He picked up the phone eager to hear what Lady found out.

"This is Dante." He answered.

"Dante." Said an old man's voice on the other end.

"Who is this!?" Dante yelled already getting angry.

"Relax." Said the voice, "I can already feel your ki. Nephilim."

"How do you know me?" He asked getting more angry.

"I said relax." Said the voice, "I want to help you. There is a ticket for you to Okinawa. Take a plane there and you will find me. Bring your lover too... what was her name again?... Shigure... bring her along."

"How do you know about her?" He asked through his teeth and beginning to crush the phone.

"I know everything about you." Said the voice still cool and calm, "In fact I can see you right now."

Dante looked around the room but saw no one. "Don't bother. I'm far away from where you are. Just do as I said."

"Why should I!?" He yelled wanting to obliterate the phone and whoever was on the other end.

"Because I can tell you about Lucifer." Said the voice.

Dante's eyes widened and his grip loosened.

"Thaaat's it." Said the voice, "Be calm. And don't be late."

The other end hung up and immediately after that there was a knock at the front gate. Dante listened to the phone again but heard nothing. So he hung up and walked outside to answer the door. The mailman stood there holding an envelope.

"Letter for." He checked the name again, "Dante."

Dante took the letter from the mailman's hands and shut the gate in his face. He walked back toward the main building as Miu rushed back to the gate and apologized for Dante's rudeness. Dante opened the letter and all that fell out were two boat tickets. He searched the envelope for something else, but the tickets were all that was in there. Whoever called must have sent the tickets. But who was he? Obviously he wasn't human since he knew Dante and what he was. Was he the person Phineas spoke of?

Dante pocketed the tickets and headed for the dorm building to tell Shigure of the trip. When he got to the door he was already calmed down and knocked on the door.

"Come... in." Shigure replied.

Dante walked in with a smile already on his face. He looked up at Shigure who was on the beam above, sharpening her sword.

"Hey." He said.

Shigure immediately jumped from the pillar and hugged Dante tightly. Dante leaned back then kissed her.

"I'm going on a trip tomorrow." He said, "You wanna go?"

Shigure's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, "Yes!"

Her and Dante hadn't gone on a trip together since they went sword hunting. So she was very excited. She packed all of her equipment and Dante went in his room and brought along the Red Queen. To him it was a perfect opportunity to test it out. Their departure was very abrupt, no one was even aware that they had left.

Once they reached the harbor they got in line and boarded the first boat to Okinawa. Shigure didn't ask very many questions, she was just happy to be going along with him. Dante however was very angry. He wanted to know who had summoned them to Okinawa. Was it a demon who didn't want to help after all? Why did he want Shigure to go? Did he just want to hurt Dante more before he tried to kill him? How did he know so much about Dante? All these questions were driving him crazy. It bothered him so much that it even broke through his Shigure happiness barrier. For the first time ever he was showing his uncontrollable rage ki in front of her. As they sat on the top deck of the large boat she could see the red mist radiating from his body. She didn't know what to do. In fact she thought that she was the reason he was so angry.

Shigure pushed his hair out of his eyes and turned his head to where their eyes met. His beat red eyes quickly shifted back to their normal blue grey color and he calmed down.

"Dante." She said, "Why are you angry? Did I do something... Wrong?"

Dante was surprised at her interpretation. He sighed, "No." He leaned in and kissed her, "I'm sorry. It's just all the problems that are being thrown at me all at once is all."

"What kind of problems?" She asked.

Dante looked around at the civilians that surrounded them. When they boarded the boat they got strange stares from people who saw Dante's giant red sword and Shigure's katana. They both decided it would be better not to have them visible, so they chose a room on the lower deck and stowed their weapons there. Dante knew that there were too many ears that could eavesdrop if he spoke about the crisis.

"We shouldn't talk about them here." He said.

Almost immediately after that, Shigure stood up and held out her hand, "Then let's go to... bed."

Dante knew that she often spoke strange, but he was sure that he heard a bit of seduction in her voice. At that Dante jumped up and the two walked down to their room on the lower deck.

(Scene change) **Okinawa. the next day.**

After a long night of explaining the Lucifer crisis to Shigure, then sex afterwards, the boat finally reached Okinawa. Dante was now in search mode. He did not know what to do now. He had an idea of what the man that called him looked like. He pictured him as an old man, but there were a lot of them on Okinawa that Dante quickly found out. After a few hours of wandering the fishing village, he then started looking for signs of demons starting at the local bar.

Dante felt compelled to bring Shigure inside. He could tell that due to her massive inexperience in other things, that she had not been to a bar before. And since he had massive experience, he knew what bars could be like. Therefore being a pretty girl like Shigure was kind of dangerous. Nevertheless he walked in without giving her any previous warning or lecture. He simply held her hand and walked inside.

Their ears quickly filled with the sound of loud chatter and clinging of bottles. Shigure seemed frightened as she squeezed Dante's hand tightly when they entered. They headed straight for the bartender. From his last experience with Hachiman he was sure the bartender would work again. Hopefully this time they weren't in a town populated by solely Vampires. Before Dante and Shigure could break through the crowd to the bartender the people bumping into them quickly grew much taller. Their arms stuck straight out and started slapping both of them in the face. Before either of them could fight back, the arms grew green needles and their skin grew into rough brown bark. The people had now changed into towering trees. Once they broke through the trees they found themselves standing in front of a small dock on the ocean with a thick forest behind them. Almost immediately Dante began to fade and the ground became broken around him.

"Shigure!" He said, "Don't move! I'm being pulled into Limbo."

"What?" She asked, "How?"

"There must be a demon nearby." Dante replied, "Don't worry. I'll be back!"

Shigure disappeared and he was fully engulfed into Limbo. He was quickly surrounded by death knights. Once he saw them he was ready to absolutely destroy them. Even they tilted their head in fear of the immense anger flowing from him. Dante revved the Red Queen up for the first time and threw a giant fiery slash at them breaking through their shields and leaving them defenseless. Once they were opened for attack Dante slashed once of the demons revving the giant sword up again and swinging in a big circle killing the rest.

Suddenly the ground beneath him cracked and a tentacle poked through it. Then the crack expanded and a giant monster came out of the water. From the blood colored ocean came a towering demon with his body covered in small crustacean and clams. His head was literally that of an octopus on fire and its arms were giant red crab's arms. It pounded the ground and roared at him.

Normally Dante would have welcomed the challenge and taunted the demon, but this time he did not feel like talking. Instead he only wanted to tear the monster apart. He was no longer in human form and began to fly at the demon's face dodging its giant claw and driving Red Queen into it. He revved it up and began to run it along its arm causing it to fall off. Before it could touch the ground Dante picked it up and flew it at the monster's stomach. He stuck it into its belly and immediately orange magma shot out. A second giant claw swung at Dante which he cut off also and stuck in right next to the other.

The water demon was brought to its knees and its head crashed to the ground. Once Dante landed he drove the giant sword into the top of the giant's head and began revving it up. A whirlwind of fire surrounded Dante and began to slowly cook the Demon's head. Finally Dante ripped his sword forward cutting the demon's head in half and causing himself to fade back into the real world.

He faded back to his real form and finally was back and right next to Shigure. He opened his mouth to talk, but his attention was grabbed by the sound of something hitting the water behind them. He looked back and saw a short bald man sitting on the end of the dock fishing. He would have made nothing of it since he looked like an ordinary man, but he could feel something coming from the man. This was different from the ki of a demon, however. Dante couldn't explain what it was, but for some reason he didn't like it.

He approached the man, his anger already at its peak. "Wait here." He whispered to Shigure.

As he approached the short old man the feeling grew stronger. It wasn't demonic, but it still felt suffocating to him. Finally he was standing over the man with his hand on the hilt of the Red Queen.

"Let's get this over with." Dante growled through his teeth, "I'll make your death quick."

The man did not respond. Instead he reeled in his hook and stood up. Once he turned around Dante stung, but this attack was futile. The old man stopped the attack dead in its tracks.

"Nephilim huh." The old man said in a fragile voice, "Just as I feared. You're weaker than I am."

Dante took the insult harshly and kicked the man into the water. He quickly sunk out of sight and Dante turned around. However the man was right there when he turned around. Before Dante could react the man's small hand pulled him down to his knees then was over Dante's face.

"Dante!" Shigure rushed forward but couldn't move any further once she hit the dock.

The space beneath the man's palm then began to glow bright gold and the man transformed into a tall figure in a white cloak. His face could not be seen under the hood and a pair of black bird wings sprouted from his back. The fishing rod was now gone and the man's metal hand now held an over sized sword. Dante grabbed the man's hand and tried to pry it from his face, but it did not move and the burning sensation continued. Then he blacked out and fell to the ground. Shigure could now move and ran at full speed to Dante's side. She could not panic, however, her words were taken by fear by the towering being standing over her. She was unable to move and just laid there holding Dante.

"I am not your enemy." The man said in a deep echoing voice.

Dante opened his eyes and quickly saw the man. Then he saw Shigure and flipped her over to where he was now between her and his opponent.

"Relax, Dante." he said, "I'm not here to harm you."

"You say that like you can." Dante taunted.

"Good." he replied to Dante's taunt.

"Good?"

"Your sense of humor is back." he explained walking back to the land and transforming back into the old man, "Come with me. We have a lot to talk about."

Dante and Shigure shared glances. Dante found it hard to move, so he had no choice but to do what the man said. Shigure helped him off the ground and the two followed the stranger toward a small hut that was not there before. Once they entered the man sat on the other side of the room in front of a fire with tea that began to boil immediately.

"Sit down." he said in a friendly voice.

Dante looked at Shigure again and the two sat down on the other side of the fire. When they looked down two cups of tea were sitting there that were not there before.

"I'm so glad I finally found you." The man said, "I hope you like it."

Dante put his hand out, "Look I don't know what you're trying to do. But you'll have to introduce yourself before you get a date." Dante joked.

"My name is Michael." The man introduced, "I have been looking for you for quite some time."

"Isn't that sweet." Dante laughed, "Why?"

"This is your mess, Dante." He explained, "You killed Lilith, which means that breaking the other seals would be that much easier. I'm here to help you stop them."

"How many seals are there again?" Dante asked.

"Sixty six." Michael replied, "But since the first one was broken, only twenty remain."

"Wow. The demons have too much time on their hands." He replied.

"I was going to help you earlier, but there was a small problem." he added, "You."

"Yeah well fuck you too." he replied, "What about me?"

"You were not strong enough." Michael explained, "Yes Nephilim are stronger than angels and demons, but there was something wrong with you."

"Such as?"

"Your demon side was more evolved." he explained, "It was taking over your mind and eventually you would have became corrupted. Luckily I found you before it got too bad."

"I didn't feel evil." Dante said.

The elderly man looked at Shigure, "You noticed it didn't you? Did he seem easily angry to you. Frustrated maybe."

Shigure widened her eyes. She did notice he acted that way around the others, but not around her. "Yes."

"That was your demon side taking over." He said, "But I managed to even out the equation."

"How?" Dante asked, "Did you give me a happy pill or something?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Michael asked, "I gave you access to your Angel side."

"Angel side huh? That was awful nice of you." Dante said.

"If one side gets more control of the other then a Nephilim's mind becomes ravaged and tainted." he explained, "You had to have both sides evened out. Especially for what we must do next."

"What?"

"We must find your brother." Michael explained, "If we did before now you would have killed him and his help would have been lost to us."

"Aw come on. I just want to rough him up a bit." Dante joked, "Sibling rivalry. You know how it goes."

"Yes. You are ready to face him again. But no one else must know of your true heritage except her." Michael gestured to Shigure, "She is the only human who is allowed to help."

"Well you see I already sorta told the others." Dante said guiltily.

"I know. That is why I changed their memory."

"You what!?" Dante and Shigure yelled simultaneously.

"Their knowledge would have gotten them killed." Michael explained, "I had to make them think you were human so the demons wouldn't go after them. And the return of Limbo was the perfect cover for if the demons come for you. That woman Lady Mary does not remember your encounter. And as for the Shimpaku Alliance, their encounter with your brother never happened."

"And why would you let her get hurt!?" Dante yelled.

"She won't." he explained, "She is the closest one to you. She has you there all the time to protect her, which is why she is allowed to know."

"When do we go after Vergil?" Dante asked.

"Tomorrow." he replied, "You have an angelic weapon, right miss Kosaka?"

Shigure wasn't sure, "Um."

"Yes." Dante answered.

"That's good." He replied, "I will send you two back home, but first. Dante the other masters of Ryozanpaku know you as Tony Redgrave. You are an American kickboxing master who joined Ryozanpaku a long time ago when Sakaki joined. He remembers you as his partner so just play along when he mentions his past. Try your best to hide your true origin from them."

Before Dante could reply, him and Shigure were sitting back in Dante's room at Ryozanpaku.

* * *

**There you have it. The adventure to stop Lucifer begins!**

**Things to Address:**

**Michael**

**In literature, Michael was an arch angel who defeated Lucifer. I'm going for the same thing in this story.**

**Dante's angel side**

**His demonic side was making him very unpleasant to be around so Michael gave him access to his angel side, or trigger. That will be shown later.**

**Wiping the memory of Dante the Nephilim**

**Too many people knew of Dante's heritage. This was dangerous so they had to forget. Now the only people who know are the angels and demons of course. Along with Vergil and Shigure. Lady will not show up again.**

**Until the next chapter. Enjoy the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Back with the latest chapter to our story. Dante's quest to defeat Lucifer has kick started as he met the archangel, Michael, who plans to go after Lucifer with the help of Dante, Shigure, and Vergil. Warning more sex is in this chapter, same rules as before. I warned you ahead of time. Now back to the action!**

Chatper 19

Dante and Shigure were now sitting in Dante's bedroom back at Ryozanpaku. One minute they were talking to their new ally, Michael, and the next they were back home. The taste of tea still sat in both of their mouths, so they knew time wasn't sped up. They were teleported, by Michael.

"What the?" Shigure looked around the bedroom.

"Huh." Dante said standing up and stretching, "Faster than boat I suppose."

"What happened?" Shigure asked standing up.

"I don't know how." Dante replied, "But I think Michael did that."

"How?" She asked getting closer to Dante, "Is he... like you?"

"Actually." Dante thought back to Michael's hooded and winged form, "I think he was an angel."

"An... Angel?" She replied, "How do you... know?"

"Well." Dante thought back to attacking him, "When I attacked him. Right when I got close I wasn't angry anymore. His presence felt soothing... It reminded me of my mother."

Shigure remembered, _That's right... his mother was an angel._

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Dante remembered Michael's instructions. They were going to find Vergil then stop the breaking of the seals.

"We'll wait until Michael's ready for us." He replied.

Shigure nodded, "He also said he wiped the others' memories of your origin."

"Oh yeah." Dante said, "We'll at least now I'll be treated like a normal person."

Shigure hugged him tightly, "You are normal... Tony Redgrave." she teased.

Dante smiled and kissed her. When he pulled away he meant to walk out and greet the others, but something strange happened with Shigure. When he pulled away she pulled him closer and kissed him again this time harder and it seemed like she was desperate. Dante kissed her every day, so why did she seem so in need of his lips?

He didn't mind though. He kissed her harder and more vigorously. As their session continued to grow and Dante began groping her butt and breasts, he failed to notice that he was glowing blue. His angel ki had activated for the first time in a long time and it attracted Shigure instinctively. Dante ripped off her kimono and she stood there in nothing but her panties. He made to take action as usual, but this time Shigure pulled off his coat and pushed him backwards onto the bed. She undid his pants and began stroking his dick.

_Whoa. _Dante thought to himself, _What's with her? Whatever it is, I like it!_

Shigure took no warning to put the entire head in her mouth and begin licking the tip. For her first time, Dante considered her to be incredible at it. As Dante enjoyed his blowjob more he also felt more and more tingly. In fact he felt too tingly. He tried to push Shigure away so he could go in her pussy, but she held firm and kept licking and bobbing her head up and down. The sight of seeing this woman with his dick in her mouth bobbing her head up and down and looking at him as she did. He began to quickly feel his semen coming and shot it into her mouth. As he did Shigure took her head away for a second and looked at the thick white goop that covered her tits and face. She then looked at the bit that was on her hands and licked it. If you asked any other girl they would have told you that semen tasted kind of gross, but Dante was no mere human. Also his Angel ki was leaking out of him as much as his cum was. Shigure rubbed all the hot cum off her face and licked her finger.

This was too much for Dante to bear. He quickly picked her up off her knees and set her down on top of his still hard cock. He looked at her pussy and saw that it was completely drenched. It even soaked the bed sheet and went through to the floor. He then looked up at Shigure who was blushing at his gaze.

"Don't... stare at it... so much." She said panting already, "Put it iiin." She pushed down desperate for his cock.

Dante grinned, "Wow. You're more wet than the ocean."

She grew more red and pushed down harder, "Come ooon."

"You want it?" Dante said getting an instant moan from his lover, "You got it."

At that moment her pulled her down. The force he pulled along with the force of Shigure pulling instantly sent his cock to her womb and even went into it a bit. Shigure let out a scream of pleasure and began hopping up and down. Dante began helping her by pushing and pulling her body back down getting frantic packing sounds from her ass hitting his crotch. Shigure then lifted her breasts and began licking the cum that was still there off herself. Dante then began thrusting upward. This got Shigure to not be able to handle herself anymore. She hunched over and began moaning loudly.

"Ah! ah! ah! ah! ah!" She couldn't control herself or he volume.

Dante then reached up and pulled the bow out, letting her hair down all the way to the floor. Dante thrusted upward with a loud clap every time.

"AAAH! Shigure screamed.

Dante loved that she was so satisfied. Never since their first time had she been feeling so good. Dante then took an other position, flipping her over onto her back. Her raven hair lay across the floor. Dante then thrusted forward and Shigure screamed again.

"Ah! Dante!" She yelled.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrusted deep into her pounding against her womb every time. He then began licking her nipple while humping at the same time. Shigure took no time to hug his head tightly and hold him with all her might. Dante did not pull away, despite his near suffocation. He kept on licking and pushing into her at the same time. Their climaxes were nearing. As both of them humped each other the tingling got more pleasurable. Dante began to push harder than ever and Shigure loved it.

"AH! AH ! AH! AH!" She could not take it. She couldn't even let out the words, "Da... Dan...te... I'm!"

But her screams and pleasure kept her from mouthing the words.

"AH!"

Dante could feel himself about to cum, but did not slow down. Instead he kept on humping with all his might, pushing several inches into her womb every time which only made her screams more uncontrollable. Suddenly he felt his hot load spurt into her, but he still didn't stop. Shigure reached her rather violent climax as well and their huge loads collided inside her. Dante slammed hard against her then began to slow down then pulled out and Shigure layed over. Dante sat up remembering their previous problem.

"Where are you... going?" She asked, panting as Dante stood up.

"I'm gonna go see the others." Dante said, "Get used to my new name. See what they actually know about me."

Shigure held out her hand as Dante put on his pants. He smiled and held both of her hands. Then in one motion he pulled her to her feet and kissed her. He hugged her tightly, but she hugged him tighter. Suddenly she jumped back and looked at him worriedly.

"What?" Dante asked.

He looked down at his hand and saw that they were covered by silver gauntlets. He then looked at the rest of his body and saw that his skin had turned pale white and a white hood covered his head and shadowed his face from view. He reached behind him and felt his back that was now covered with feathers. He looked back and saw that he had sprouted pearl white wings.

_What the hell? _He thought.

"My angel form?" he said.

"You're... beautiful." Shigure said with her eyes widened with awe.

She appeared to be so taken aback by his appearance and presence that she could not bring words to her mouth. Dante smiled at her compliment but it could not be seen under the shadow.

"I can't let the others see me like this." He said changing back into human form.

He kissed his lover on the lips one more time and threw on his tank top. Shigure walked very slowly after what they had just done, but got dressed herself trying to make it look like nothing happened, but it was kind of hard for her. When they both got to the door who was there? Not Kensei as you would expect, but Michael. The short bald man with a thick white beard stood there with a cane in hand and dressed in a white dress shirt.

Dante jumped back, "Michael?"

"Hello, Dante." He said in his apathetic voice, "Shigure."

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked, "Have you been there the whole time?"

"Human instinct is quite beautiful." the angel replied, "Even if only one of them is human."

Dante was embarrassed, "Oh my god."

"What?" Michael asked not knowing what he did wrong.

"What do you mean, What?" Dante asked, "You must know that watching isn't okay. Jesus fuck!"

He looked at Dante strangely.

"What. Are you saying you don't understand normal human behavior?" He asked, "Come on even I do and I'm not human."

"No." Michael said still apathetic, "Anyway I have come here with our next task."

"What is... it?" Shigure asked.

"I've found your brother, Dante." he replied.

Dante gritted his teeth at the thought of Vergil, "Where?"

"Not far." Michael replied, "My spies found him with ease." He looked at Shigure, "But perhaps she should get some rest first."

Dante pointed him away, "Get out of here!"

"Very well." He said, "Meet me at Sedomegelka Park in the morning. We'll go from there."

At that the angel was gone and Dante was left there with his love again.

"Geez can you believe that guy?" Dante shook his head still creeped out that Michael was waiting until they were done, "Come on lets go see how Kenichi's doing."

(Scene change) Sedomegelka Park the next day.

Dante and Shigure were now used to sleeping together. She spent more time in Dante's room now than her own. When the pair met the now memory wiped friends it took some getting used to. Mostly for Dante who kept getting called Tony instead of Dante like he was used to. Apparently the memories Michael put into them led them to believe that Dante was a master from america who joined Ryozanpaku at the same time as Sakaki. In Sakaki's memory he and Dante worked together in the protection business. It was rather easy for Dante to get the information he needed from them and quickly found out that they thought he and Shigure were on a date judging by how quick it took them to get back. A usual trip would take days, but this one only took hours and they didn't have to take time getting back.

The others didn't ask them where they were going when they left to meet Vergil. When they got to the park it wasn't hard to find Michael. He was already waiting for them on a park bench. When they got there he stood up and walked their way.

"You came." He said.

"Morning Mike." Dante greeted through a yawn.

"Come, Vergil, needs your help." He said holding out his hand.

Dante grabbed Shigure's hand and then Michael's. At that instant they were all suddenly in a dark old living room. White sheets covered the furniture and judging by the dust and faded paint it had been abandoned for years. But the sheer size of the living room gave away that this building was a mansion for sure and once belonged to someone rich.

"Where are... we?" Shigure asked.

"Right now we are in Jackson, Mississippi." Michael replied.

"Geez." Dante said, "I don't think we went far enough."

"Now, Dante I am going to put down a spell for you to enter Limbo." Michael said taking out a sheet familiar to Dante as also used by Kat.

"You can't go can you?" Dante suspected.

"No. Neither can you dear." He looked up at Shigure, "Dante." Dante stopped in his tracks in front of the rift, "Remember, do not waste your time fighting your brother. You can fight him, but only to settle your previous quarrel. We still need him."

Dante then walked forward into the rift with his mind set on one thing. Beating Vergil. The walls around him crumbled and the big floor of the mansion broke in half, making the place float in the middle of a bright void. Shigure and Michael disappeared and Dante was now in Limbo. However Dante was not faced with demons like he usually would when he entered Limbo. This was proof to him that Vergil was near and he was probably fighting them. Dante then began to walk, listening for any sounds. He jumped across the large gap in the floor to the other side and saw a broken down door. It wasn't just broken down. It was in pieces. Dante lifted up one of the triangles and felt the edge. The cut was precise just like a katana was taken to it. Vergil was near alright.

When he jumped across three floating pieces of the floor he got to another sliced up doorway. When he walked through he was in the large dining room. He knelt down and felt the carpet which showed signs of tearing and cutting. A battle had taken place here recently. Suddenly four death knights crashed out of the ground behind him and knocked on their shields threateningly. Dante turned around and pulled out Muramasa, raising it slightly as an acceptation to their challenge.

The four demons raised their blades which Dante rolled under as soon as they did. Once he was at the back of the group he sliced the leg off the demon at the back and after he rolled he stabbed backwards without looking. The other ones did not hesitate to attack again. Dante blocked one's attack then kicked the shield out of its hand. He then sliced its chest twice then swung upward cutting it in half down the middle. After the short combo ended another knight attacked him from behind, but Dante simply blocked the attack over his shoulder and spun around slicing the demon's shield in half with arbiter and changing back to Muramasa at the same time. After that he twirled his weapon in a sideways propeller motion at the demon and cut it's chest open revealing the other side of its body. As soon as that demon was finished he jumped at the other one and chopped the final knight's shield in half then raised arbiter again chopping the demon down the middle.

Now that he knew he wasn't alone he kept his weapon out and proceeded forward. He now broke into a run hopping across each side of the hallway to get across gaps. He sprouted his angel wings to fly across gaps with routes that had been destroyed. Finally he could hear combat in the room beyond. This door had not been destroyed or even had marks on it, but he could hear the battle cries of a man beyond and the roars of several large sounding demons. Dante was ready to face his brother once more. All this time he trained with Shigure so that he could one day defeat Vergil. Now he had his chance. His heart thumped and he gritted his teeth kicking the door off its hinges and crashing into several demons.

Vergil stood there wielding Yamato. He had on the same black coat that Dante saw him in last time, but he did not seem to recognize Dante. He quickly figured this out and decided it was time to show his twin how much he had improved, Dante was determined to not fail this time. He looked at two butchers and took Muramasa in his hand. The large demons raised their blades to attack, but were interrupted and destroyed by large stones crushing their bodies. Normally Dante would have dealt with them slower. He would have wanted a challenge, but this time was different. His fury was guiding him. His demon ki radiated from his body and he quickly changed into his demon form.

"Vergil." He snarled.

Vergil looked at Dante strangely, "Who are you?"

Dante growled again, "The person you betrayed. The one that matters the MOST!"

Dante threw a huge fiery blast at his brother which he barely dodged. Dante did not stop and threw a giant wave of water at him which carried him to the back of the room and smashed him against the wall. Vergil coughed and once he looked up a giant boulder flew at him. He quickly lifted Yamato and sliced it in half. Dante now charged at him slicing his stomach open which quickly healed. Dante swung the opposite way into Vergil's sword, but pushed him back by the sheer force of the attack. Vergil stumbled in a circle then regained his footing. The two now exchanged slices, which collided against the two katanas in a flurry of sparks. Dante then locked swords with Vergil then kicked him into the air. At the peak of the fall Dante flew into the air and sliced him higher up through the ceiling.

Vergil regained his focus and blocked the next attack then the next. Now that he knew his strange enemy's style he was ready to attack back. Dante threw an other blast of fire at him which he sliced in half while falling. Suddenly a line of silver swords appeared and impaled Dante. But he did not let this slow him down. Dante looked back to his brother and threw an other blast at him which was blocked as well, but Vergil was then hit by a wave of water and carried into the air again. Dante flew upward yet again and carried him higher by the foot. Then he switched back to his human form again and they both began to fall back towards the building.

Suddenly they crashed through the roof and went through the rift to the real world. Shigure and Michael were startled by the . Once they saw Dante pull Vergil to his feet they thought it was over. However,it was far from over. Dante picked the disoriented Vergil up off his feet.

"Dante that's enough!" Michael shouted.

Vergil's eyes widened and he recognised his brother, "Dante?"

He only replied by throwing Vergil through the wall. He crashed across the ground with a thud and Dante jumped out of the house after him. Michael and Shigure went after them. Dante stood over his brother with Muramasa drawn. Vergil looked up at his brother.

"Dante." He struggled to get up, "Is that you?"

"So you recognised me." Dante replied, "I'm flattered."

"Dante." Vergil trembled, "I do not want to fight you."

Dante laughed, "Hah! Well that's just too bad. Now that I got some of that burning rage out of my system. Its time for some payback."

"Please Dante." Vergil asked again, "We need to work together. We're brothers."

Dante shook his head, "Enough talk. Let's fight."

Vergil sighed and grabbed Yamato, "Very well."

Michael stepped forward, "That's enough you two. We're wasting time."

Dante growled, "Damn old man."

"Please." Vergil interrupted, "Allow us to settle this."

Michael studied Vergil then nodded, "Very well. Allow me to take us to a more secluded area." He put up his hand in an instant they were in the middle of a desert.

"Where are we?" Shigure whispered as the two brothers prepared for battle.

"This is where Limbo city would be in their world."

"Why did Dante's mood take a flip just there?" She asked noting his sudden clam mood.

"His angel side is cancelling out the rage of his demon side." He replied, "It certainly is doing its job."

Vergil and Dante circled each other. Vergil removed his coat now clad in his black long sleeve shirt. Dante did the same, now shirtless. They eyed each other testing each other's power.

"You aren't the only one who's found new power, Dante." Vergil said.

Dante smirked then blew his hair out of his eyes, "Give me all you got then."

Vergil took a deep breath and his eyes glowed bright blue. He then began to grow. His skinny body turned into a large body with a black shell instead of skin. His face turned into an emotionless face and large horns reached outward. He stood over Dante waiting for a revolt, but Dante simply smirked and tilted his head back.

"Hah! Is that it!?" Dante shouted up at Vergil.

The demon formed Vergil simply pulled out Yamato and swung at Dante who simply stepped back and deflected it with Muramasa. Vergil swung to the left and pushed Dante to the side when he blocked. However, Dante did not miss a beat. He stumbled in a circle then stood on his right hand kicking Vergil's up then slicing his stomach. Once he stood up he ducked an other high swing then sliced upward. Vergil barely dodged the attack and retaliated with a downward strike. He hit Dante's strike and pushed him onto his back. He then held Yamato high for an other strike. Dante, however, kicked off Vergil's massive leg and slid on the dirt then flipped onto his feet.

He held up Muramasa and eyed Vergil's katana, "You know I always thought your katana was pretty cool." he said walking around Vergil, "So tell me how you like mine."

He then let out a powerful fire blast which broke through Vergil's defense and burned his shell covered body. Once he looked up he saw a boulder flying at him which he spun out of the way of only to be hit by a second boulder and sent flying through the air. Suddenly a huge gust of wind picked him up further and sent him into the ground. He cringed at the pain cause by the rapid attack and slowly got up off his back. When he looked again he noticed something. There was snow falling from the sky. Not lightly either. It quickly turned into a blizzard that within seconds covered the ground with a sheet of snow. Shigure shivered since she wasn't dressed for cold weather. Suddenly snow began to crawl up Vergil's leg and up his body. It then melted into water which covered his body in a large ball that levitated into the air.

Dante pointed Muramasa at the sphere of water then split it in half. He sent the one with Vergil in it crashing to the ground and the other piece turned into a block of floating ice that broke into several shards that flew at Vergil and impaled his body before melting. Vergil was not defeated though. He quickly got to his feet. Coughing behind his face with the non moving mouth.

"Pretty nice." He panted, "What's its name?"

"Muramasa." Dante smirked.

"Well." Vergil coughed again, "I guess its my turn now."

Vergil disappeared in a cloud of smoke then reappeared behind Dante cutting him across the back but getting a retaliation to his demon face. Dante swung quickly at Vergil but only his smoke. Before Vergil could attack him from behind he put Muramasa behind his back and blocked it. He then threw Vergil to the side and swung again. Vergil ducked and swung, but Dante blocked again. He deflected Vergil's attack then kicked him backwards. His attack only proved beneficial to Vergil as he threw four silver swords at him. Dante jumped out of the way but only got more and more that impaled him and threw him to the ground. The sword disappeared and Dante coughed up blood.

"Do you give up?" Vergil said in an echoing voice.

When Dante stood up however he said nothing. He only began to change. His skin turned pale white and his long white hair turned into a white hood that made his face nothing but a shadow. He turned around and looked his brother in the eye. The ground beneath them shook violently and even began to crack slightly.

"We'd better get some protection." Michael suggested growing into his robed angel form and creating a barrier around him and Shigure.

"What's going... on?" Shigure asked.

"They're powered up." He replied looking at the now creature formed opponents, "This battle will shake the land and would harm us severely with our close proximity."

"What are they... going to do?" Shigure asked.

Michael only put his finger up to his hood, "Shh. Just watch."

Dante tilted his head, "How's this for power."

The ground shook more and he sprouted his black bird wings.

"Angel power!" Vergil shouted, "But how!?"

"Hah! Like I'd tell you!" He replied.

Dante threw a huge wave of fire at him then raised Muramasa drawing fire and air to this blade. The two elements combined around the blade and created a red mist that Dante threw at Vergil. The blast tore through Vergil's defenses and threw him into the distance. Dante took flight and caught him by his foot. Vergil however looked up and sliced his gauntlet covered hand and floated in midair by dark blue bat wings. They flew at each other with blasts of energy covering their bodies at their tremendous speed. They both swung at each other and their blades collided in midair creating a blast that shook the country itself. In the midst of the mushroom cloud they created Vergil and Dante swung at each other as fast as they could. Once the smoke cleared only Michael was able to see them. To Shigure it only looked like they had locked swords. Their high speed motions were far too fast even for a martial arts master like herself. Her heart beat as fast as it ever did and she felt both fear and awe for her love.

Dante and Vergil swung at each other both of them waiting for the other to leave and opening. Vergil's non moving face showed a slice across the cheek as Dante hit him. Vergil tried to block it, but Dante was far faster than him. He then began to get cut more on the chest, stomach, arms, legs, face. Blood fell to the earth like scarlet rain that bounced off Michael's barrier. Vergil looked at his brother's reaper like form and tried to make out any emotion, but got nothing from the black shade. It only stared at him. Deep into his eyes. It felt as if he was looking into his very soul. The shirtless angel formed Dante then found an opening and took it. He sliced deep into his brother's stomach which cause Vergil to float back in pain. Dante then Grabbed his sword hand and threw him to the earth grabbing Yamato from his hands as he did. Vergil was now his human form, but shirtless and covered in wounds. Dante flew towards the earth like a speeding bullet putting both Yamato and Muramasa outward in front of him as if he were superman. A silver aura erupted from Yamato as a black aura erupted from Muramasa. Shigure and Michael watched as Dante looked like a meteor speeding right for the falling Vergil who fell toward the earth like a bullet. Once he was only mere feet from the ground the two Katanas met Vergil's chest and tore right through his body. Dante plumbed him into the ground shaking the earth around them again and created a blast that could be seen as far as Ryozanpaku.

Shigure trembled in anticipation. Did her lover really kill his brother? She new nothing about the healing abilities of Dante's kind, so she expected that vergil was dead. The smoke cleared and Dante could be seen on top of Vergil with both swords stuck deep through his brother's chest. He was now in human form. He panted and looked down at him who only looked back with a pain face. Dante moved the swords and Vergil shouted in pain. Then in one motion he pulled them out of his chest. Muramasa disappeared and he held out Yamato to help his brother up. Vergil hesitated then took his weapon and allowed Dante to pull him to his feet.

Both of them panted then Dante put his hand on Vergil's shoulder, "Now... Now... we're... even."

"I'm... I'm sorry I hurt you Dante." Vergil panted.

Dante laughed and poked one of Vergil's gashes, "Yeah right. You're sorry."

"Ow! You know what I mean." Vergil said as his wounds healed and Dante walked away to pick up their coats.

"Just forget it!" Dante threw on his coat and walked over to him with his coat in his hand. "Consider that ass kicking payment enough."

Michael threw down his shield and he and Shigure approached them. Shigure shivered in the cold and stood close to Dante who put his arm around her and hugged he tightly. She hugged tighter, clinging to him for warmth as the cold seemed to not affect the others at all.

"Well." Michael said, "I hope that settled things."

He looked at Vergil then held up his hand, "Name's Michael."

Vergil looked down at the short old man then his eyes widened and he shook his hand, "The arch angel!"

"That's right." he replied, "I'm glad one of you knew that."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Whatever!"

"Anyway we have a big problem." Michael said. "Mundus's death has proved to be disastrous."

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked, "Another demon king is responsible for everything that has happened? The demons? Limbo?"

"Hah! More like a fucking demon god!" Dante replied.

"His name is Lucifer." Michael said.

Vergil's eyes widened, "Yes I've heard stories about him. The seals?"

"They've started to break." Michael added, "Killing Lilith was the worst mistake you ever could have made, Vergil."

"Oh my god." Vergil thought about the stories he heard about Lucifer.

"We're gonna kill the bastard." Dante said, "Well I will. I don't know about you guys."

"Do you even understand what kind of power Lucifer has?" Vergil asked.

"Nope. Can't say I care either." Dante smirked.

Vergil shook his head then caught sight of Shigure who clung on tighter to Dante.

"I'm sorry." Vergil stepped forward, "I'm Vergil. Dante's brother. Nice to meet you."

Shigure hesitated. Vergil didn't really seem the way Dante described, but she still didn't know if she wanted to shake hands with someone who just got done beating her lover around. Or with someone who was rumored to try and rule over humans. However she caved and shook his hand. At that moment Vergil's eyes widened and he sensed that she was human.

"Um Dante can I talk to you for a second?" He pulled Dante away.

"What?" Dante asked annoyed already.

"You plan to bring her along!?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah." Dante said.

"Are you crazy?" Vergil scolded, "Her soul would be gone in an instant!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Dante replied, "I won't let anything happen to her."

Vergil then saw in his brother's eyes something that was not there before. A kind of twinkle. Before Dante's eyes were filled with darkness and loneliness. Now he could see happiness and even Love!

He chuckled, "I see now."

"What!?" Dante asked.

"You two are in love aren't you?" Vergil asked.

Dante nodded seeing no reason for vergil to chuckled, "Yeah so?"

"I'm glad." He replied, "You've change since last time we met. You're happy."

Dante rolled his eyes and shook his head walking back to Michael with Vergil following closely behind.

"So what's the plan now?" Dante asked.

"I'm watching for any signs of demons after any seals." Michael replied, "I'll fetch you when I find one. For now I'll return you three home."

Suddenly Shigure and Dante were back in his room at Ryozanpaku.

"God damn it!" Dante said, "Not even a freaking goodbye?"

* * *

**Chapter done! Vergil is back! More about what he's been up to will be explained next chapter. Also I have recently relieved some less than nice reviews. It is okay if you critique to help, but I kindly ask you not to be rude and tell me not to write something. If you don't like it feel free to write your own. Thank you.**

**Things to address:**

**combining the elements**

**I came up with this early in Muramasa's design. Along with controlling the elements the sword can also combine them turning them into deadly forces to be reckoned with.**

**Any other questions you have feel free to ask. BUT BE NICE ABOUT IT! PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME TO NOT WRITE IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WRITE YOUR OWN! Thank you and enjoy the story. Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
